Indomitable Will
by Lionheart021
Summary: After feeling desolate after being berated by his clubmates for ignoring Rias Gremory's feelings...Hyoudou Issei has a life changing conversation that will lead him down the path of domination as the True Red Dragon Emperor...OP Issei...IsseixHarem
1. Prologue

_**Author Note:**_

 _ **This is the actual chapter. Warning some of the content will be exactly as the light novel as I need to build up to the point where the canon timeline diverges. The main content will start from next chapter, this is more of a prologue. Also, the timeline won't be the same. After the Scene in the ORC club…there will be another 2 months till the match with Sairaorg. ON with the story…**_

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of High School DxD (if I did, Issei would bang everything in sight)…it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig talking]**

" **Monsters/Dragons/Grimm Reapers talking"**

 _Text directly from light novel_

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Prologue: A Hero's Choice**

 _After school, after the meeting ended._

 _Azazel and Rossweisse left because they still have things to do as teachers._

 _The ORC prepared for the school festival with the remaining members. Looks like me and Kiba have to do power related tasks._

… _I then glanced at Buchou. She's looking at the documents used at the meeting and is reading it._

… _.She still hasn't returned to her good mood. Hmm, what should I do? If I don't reconcile with her before the game, I'm scared that it might cause difficulties. Apologising…..it seems like she won't forgive me unless I acknowledge the cause and apologise to her… And I don't know the cause of it! Hmm…_

 _It happened when I was having my head all puzzled over it._

 _A light runs through the top of the table. The light drew a circle, and turns into a shape of a magic-circle…._

 _It's a familiar symbol._

"… _.Phenex?"_

 _Koneko-chan mutters. That's right! It's exactly like Koneko-chan said! This is the magic-circle of Phenex!_

 _It's a small magic-circle which has the size to appear on top of the table, so is it a communication-type? But who? …Don't tell me it's Raiser? What does he want?_

 _I was in suspicions, but from the magic-circle a holographic image was projected and the face of a young woman appears._

 _She has a high-class atmosphere and looks. She has her hair up and adorned with expensive looking accessories._

" _Okaa-sama!"_

 _Ravel made a shocking voice._

 _Okaa-sama? Ravel's mother? So that means she is the wife of the current head of the house of_

 _Phenex which also makes her the mother of Raiser. She's pretty. She looks like she is in her twenties. Since she is a devil, I don't know her real age…. But she certainly looks like Ravel!_

 _[How do you do, Ravel. Sorry for the call suddenly. I couldn't get any time, so I ended up calling at this hour. In the human's world Japan, its still school time right?]_

" _Y-Yes, it certainly is, but why did you call all of a sudden?"_

 _When Ravel asks, Lady Phenex says…._

 _[….Are Rias-san and Sekiryuutei-san here?]_

 _The one who was called by her is Buchou…..and me? Why me?_

 _Buchou stands in front of the projection._

" _How do you do, Obaa-sama. It's been awhile."_

 _[Ara, Rias-san. How do you do. It certainly has been awhile. And…..]_

 _The Lady looks around. Is she looking for me? I positioned myself where she can see me immediately._

" _Ah, hello. I'm Hyoudou Issei."_

 _[Hello to you too. This is our first time meeting like this, isn't it Hyoudou Issei-san of the_

 _Sekiryuutei. I apologise for introducing myself like this.]_

" _N-No. S-So do you have some business with me…?"_

 _I ask while acting politely._

 _[Yes, I thought I should greet you properly…. Normally, I should go and greet myself to Rias-san who is in charge of the Hyoudou residence and the academy which my daughter will be_

 _home-staying at, but there were reasons why we couldn't visit…]_

"… _You know, since the demands of the Phoenix's tear are increasing, so maybe they don't have time because of it…"_

 _Kiba whispers to my ears._

 _Ah, I see… House of Phenex are the main suppliers for the Phoenix's tears after all._

 _I heard that there are emergency demands on the Phoenix's tears, and that they can't keep up with the supplies, so the Lady must be with it as well. That must be hard. It's much appreciated, seriously!_

 _Buchou replies while smiling._

" _Not at all, Oba-sama. Your words would be enough. Please leave Ravel to us."_

 _[….I'm truly sorry, Rias-san. For having you take care of Raiser after the game, and also having you look after Ravel….]_

 _It seems like she isn't saying it with bad intentions. I thought they would hold a grudge against us because the engagement was cancelled, but it seems like they don't even have a bit of it. There are so many big hearted people in the house of Phenex._

 _But for Buchou, it must be complicated. After all, she couldn't decline the transfer of Ravel and to look after her._

 _Then the Lady looks at me._

 _[Also, Hyoudou Issei-san. Please especially look after my daughter.]_

… _..M-Me too? And she emphasised the word 'especially'._

 _Of course, I would look after._

" _Y-Yes, of course. But Buchou is also here, and there are people who can look after her better than me in our club…."_

 _[Yes. Of course, by entrusting my daughter Ravel to Rias-san and everyone else, then she would have no trouble at the school in the Underworld. But, what I would like to ask of you is different from that. Will you please protect her so no weird pests would come near her? By having the Sekiryuutei who has gained many achievements next to her, then both my husband and I can feel assured.]_

" _Weird pests…?"_

 _So she's telling me to look after her so no guys would come near her in the human's world? I'm also a guy you know….. W-Well, I won't do anything like laying my hands on Ravel. She's my important junior. She's cute, but I won't lay my hands on her!_

" _I understand. I don't know how much I can do, but I will protect your daughter!"_

 _When I said that, the Lady made a bright expression._

 _And besides me, -Ravel has her face very red. …..Hey hey, what happened Ravel…?_

 _-!_

 _For a moment, the face of Buchou who appeared within my sight…looked sad…but was that just my eyes?_

 _[I thank you very much…Ravel.]_

" _Yes, Okaa-sama."_

 _[You know what you must do? You have to support Rias-san, and you have to listen to your seniors, and on top of that you have to deepen your relation with Hyoudou Issei-san. As the daughter from the house of Phenex, work very hard so you don't tarnish the name of our house, okay?]_

" _Of course!"_

 _Looks like the mother and daughter are talking about something. I don't know why, but Ravel has her face red, and it looks like she is filled with spirits…_

 _[And lastly, Hyoudou Issei-san.]_

 _The Lady talks to me again._

" _Y-Yes."_

 _[I hear that your dream is to become a High-class devil.]_

" _Yes, it is….And?"_

 _[My daughter is currently my [Bishop]. I traded with Raiser.]_

" _Y-Yes, I have heard."_

 _[Please remember it very well. My daughter is free. She is my [Bishop]. She doesn't belong to Raiser. Very well?]_

" _Y-Yes! U-Understood!"_

 _That's something I already know, but well, I just nod my head just in case._

 _Hearing that, the Lady nods her head. She looks satisfied….. Why?_

 _[My business here is done. Rias-san, Hyoudou Issei-san, and everyone, please forgive my sudden introduction. And it's time now. Ravel, behave in a manner where you won't make a shame as a lady.]_

" _Yes, Okaa-sama."_

 _[Now then, everyone. Good bye.]_

 _FLASH_

 _The light brightens, -it then turns into a shallow light and disappears_

… _.The greetings of Lady Phenex which came here like a storm. It must be due to worrying about her daughter and the greetings to us. Though there were things I'm not sure of…._

 _I was in doubts and made a sigh, and Buchou who was about to leave the room unsteadily on her foot appears within my sight._

"… _.Bu….Buchou, where are you going?"_

 _When I asked, Buchou stops, and she mutters without turning around._

"… _.Ise, will you protect me?"_

… _..Why do you ask such a thing suddenly…..? I don't know, but my answer is obvious!_

" _Of course, I will protect Buchou!"_

"… _And Asia?"_

" _Eh? Yes, I will also protect Asia!"_

" _And Akeno?"_

" _Akeno-san? That is obvious. But….. What happened, suddenly asking me such a thing?"_

 _I don't get it. I don't get what Buchou's intention are at all._

 _But, Buchou asks with a lower tone._

"… _Hey, Ise."_

" _Y-Yes…."_

"… _To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?"_

… _._

 _I don't get the meaning of this question….. But, to me….._

"… _.Ummm, to me Buchou is Buchou and-"_

 _The moment I said that._

" _-! Baka!"_

 _She scolds me mixed with a sound of her crying. Buchou rushes away from the spot, and she left_

 _the clubroom._

" _Rias-oneesama!"_

 _Asia goes after Buchou._

 _Asia turns to me after she reaches the door. Her eyes…are soaked with tears. Why is Asia crying…?_

" _Ise-san! You are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you…..! Why can't you understand Oneesama's feelings!?"_

 _Saying that, Asia goes after Buchou._

… _._

 _Having Asia also say that to me, I just stood there dumbfounded._

… _.Wa, wait a sec! What's the meaning of this!? Why is Asia also mad at me!?_

" _That wasn't right, Ise-kun."_

 _Kiba makes a sigh._

"… _.N-not right as in what?"_

" _That, precisely. Geez, you are so….. I can understand very well what the girls are going through."_

" _Exactly. It's natural for Rias and Asia-chan to get mad."_

 _Akeno-san also sounded mad. Even Akeno-san….?_

" _Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off, Ise."_

 _Even Xenovia looks at me with her eyes half-closed!_

" _Mou! Ise-kun, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias-san!"_

 _Even Irina was mad._

"… _.You are the worst."_

 _Ooooooo! I just received the coldest "You are the worst" quote from Koneko-chan!_

 _I don't know what I did wrong! I just don't know! To begin with, maybe I should go after her?_

 _I tried to leave, but I was stopped by Akeno-san._

" _The current Ise-kun will just hurt her more even if you go after her, so don't."_

… _..Seriously?_

 _Is it that serious? B-But….. It's my fault right? My fault…_

 _I really don't know._

 _No, I actually have a 'maybe' kind of guess, but inside me that possibility is very unlikely….._

 _It's basically impossible, that's why I don't understand….. Shit! I started to get confused even more thinking about it!_

"… _Hey, Gasper. Am I really bad here?"_

 _I asked my junior. Gya-suke says it in apologetic manner while twitching his body._

"… _Umm…. Yes, I think you are very bad….."_

 _Even Gasper says that to me!_

 _I felt down. –Then Ravel asks while panicking._

" _U-Umm…..this is my mother and my fault, right…? I'm sorry…."_

 _Is it…Ravel's fault? It seemed like Buchou tried to leave after the communication between the Phenex mother and child…_

 _Akeno-san places her hand on Ravel's shoulders._

" _Ravel-chan doesn't have to worry about it. Ise-kun's the most at fault here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing between Rias and himself until now."_

 _Akeno-san cheers her up like that, and she started to prepare for tea after urging Ravel to sit on the sofa._

 _It looks like I'm the biggest villain here._

… _..Uuu, what am I supposed to do?_

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

After the berating he received from his club mates about his behaviour, we find our protagonist aimlessly walking through the streets of Kuoh. He couldn't stand the stifling atmosphere in the clubroom any longer along with the disapproving looks from his friends. He needed some fresh air. He needed to be alone. No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't get the words his friend said to him out of his mind.

He felt hurt, he felt betrayed and most importantly he felt alone.

Why couldn't they understand?

He had his own demons to deal with….as he thought of this a flash of black passed through his mind…black wings…cruel sneer on her face…mocking tone of voice..

" _Will you die for me?"_

Issei stumbles as he walks.

" _I don't want a filthy low class devil like you talking to me"._

He grabs onto his face.

" _Ahahaha! Yeah, you are right! It was a very royal date! Thanks to it, I was very bored!"_

Issei suddenly started to hyperventilate.

" _I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"_

He grabbed his chest in a vain attempt to alleviate his mental anguish.

" _Ise-kun! Please save me! This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much!_

 _That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"_

Issei felt all the negative emotions he's repressed over the last few months boil to the surface. He can feel the façade he puts on to hide his deeply scarred heart slowly cracking. He didn't realize it, but there were tears flowing from his eyes.

Why?

Why?Why?Why?Why?WHY?WHY?WHY?!

Why couldn't they understand!

He's helped them all fight their own inner demons! He was there for them when they needed him! So why?

Why did he feel so alone right now?

What did he do to deserve such treatment? Is this karma for constantly peeping on girls? For being pervert? Is he destined to be alone? To be misunderstood? Didn't he deserve some help? Did they ever stop to think that maybe he is still haunted by the ghosts of his past just as they were? Is he supposed to be the guy who has to be strong for everybody while they ignore his pain?

Issei was tired. Tired of being the doormat for everyone to walk over. Even before he became a devil, people constantly looked down on him. Whether it was because he was a pervert or some other reason, he was never taken seriously. People never cared much for his feelings or thoughts. He thought he found a home with the ORC. Finally people who cared. People who treated him with respect.

But it seems, like always, he's been deluding himself. Like how he put the circumstances of his resurrection at the back of his mind, or how Rias and Sona ignored Fallen Angels killing in their territory. The same way he ignored the hints dropped by Venelana Gremory about his future position. It seemed like at the end, he was a glorified trophy to be worn on the arm of the Gremory princess to be paraded to other High-Class devils, the same devils who sneer at his existence.

He wanted to hurt them! He wanted to don his [Balance Breaker] and show them who's inferior! He's the Sekiryuutei damn it! He's not some prized stallion to be paraded!

Issei felt his anger skyrocket. Once again those repressed negative emotions came bubbling to the surface and a snarl formed on his face. His body was slowly being coated in a red aura as he started losing control. He felt his consciousness slipping….slow fading into the abyss….it would be so easy to give up….

 **[PARTNER!].** A voice roared in his mind snapping him out of his funk.

Issei's head snapped up…his eyes looking focused once more. The voice of his partner seemingly dispelling the darkness. As he re-gained his bearings, he took a look around and couldn't stop the bitter smile that surfaced on his face at the location his body unconsciously took him to.

The fountain at Kuoh Park. The place where it all began…or where it all ended depending on how you look at it.

 **[You ok there partner?].** The deep and ancient voice of his partner Ddraig, The Red Dragon Emperor and one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, resounded throughout his mind.

Issei let out a genuine smile at the concerned voice of his partner.

"Yeah Ddraig I'm ok. Sorry about worrying you, it's just some unwanted memories surfacing." Said Issei with a defeated expression on his face. He hated feeling weak and helpless.

 **[I know, from what I could gleam from your memories it's the crow that's bothering you again]**. Stated Ddraig.

"Yeah, no matter how hard I try I just can't get her or her words out of my mind. Was she right about me all along? Am I really such a hopeless loser that even after defeating a God I still feel insecure about myself over the words of a weak fallen angel?" Questioned Issei. It wasn't often that he shared his thoughts and feelings in such a manner, but Ddraig was his partner, he knew everything there is to know about Issei…even the things he didn't even know about himself. He knew he could trust his friend to help him. That thought made him smile forlornly, relying on friends to help him out. He didn't know if he could go back to the way they were.

 **[Don't beat yourself about it partner. I mean, in the beginning you were pretty pathetic].**

"OI!" Protested Issei with an indignant look on his face.

 **[Let me finish you moron!].** Exclaimed an annoyed Ddraig.

"Ok ok sheesh….don't get your panties in a twist." Said Issei. He could almost feel Ddraig's eyebrow (do dragons have eyebrows?) twitching and tick marks appearing on his face.

 **[As I was saying, you were pretty pathetic in the beginning. You were weak and clueless to the true scope of what you were getting into. You just charged in recklessly, which isn't necessarily a bad thing as dragons are very straight forward creatures. But even though you were weak, I watched you defeat a fallen angel after only a few days of being a devil. I watched you masterfully outwit and defeat Riser Phoenix, a high-class devil who was far stronger than your [King]. Then I started to really pay attention, I watched you fearlessly take on Kokabiel, a powerful foe who survived the Great War, I watched you battle the Hakuryuukou, who is said to be the strongest to ever exist, to a standstill, a month later you achieved [Balance Breaker] in almost record time and defeated a God, You also sent the wielder of the [True Longinus] scurrying with his eye missing and his tail between his legs. What I'm trying to say partner is that no matter what people have told you in the past or what they will say in the future….hold your head up high and be proud of who you are and take pride in your achievements. Stop caring about what other people think and be who you are and were meant to be. You are the Sekiryuutei! Some might call you the weakest but I've had enough hosts to say with the utmost confidence that you are by far the best! You may not have natural talent like most but you have something that others will never have. An indomitable will…to live and to win! So wipe that frown off your face and do what my partner does best and go leer at some poor woman's tits]**. Said Ddraig. What started off as inspirational and moving finished off with a deadpan tone.

Issei wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. So he settled for a mixture of both. But truly, the words of his partner really touched him deeply. To hear such high praise from one of the most powerful beings to ever exist is a real boost to one's confidence, especially one as fragile as Issei. But as he thought over Ddraig's words he came to realize something, he was right. For so long he so desperately sought the approval of those around him, constantly trying his hardest to please everyone…sometimes at a cost to himself. All that it has ever brought him was pain. Even now…it seemed others expected him to go out of his way and prove something that was already plainly obvious (If giving up your organs and almost dying on several occasions isn't good enough to prove you care deeply for someone than I don't know what is). He was always expected to do these things, jumping through hoops like some circus monkey. But he was tired, tired of trying to live up to everyone's expectations, trying to be a hero, trying to be the nice guy….for the first time in his life…he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to do things for himself.

He worked so hard at constantly trying to fix the problems of others that he ignored his own issues. Well that won't be the case any longer.

"Thank you Ddraig….you're right. I'm always concerned with what others think that I forget to just be myself and live my life to my own principles. I'm done with always going out of my way to make others happy. I'm Hyoudou Issei, The Sekiryuutei and I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" Exclaimed Issei as he stood up on the bench and punched his fist to the sky as he declared his intent, ignoring the incredulous stares the people around him were giving him.

 **[Hahaha now that sounds more like my partner. So what are you going to do now?].** Questioned Ddraig.

Issei was brought back to Earth at the voice of his partner. He sat back on the bench and scratched his head.

"To be honest with you Ddraig, I'm not really sure. I don't want to be around the ORC for a while. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I hate them or anything, I'm more disappointed if anything….I still consider them friends but I doubt it will be the same as before. The bond we shared kind of fractured in that room. I won't go out of my way to make them happy anymore. I'll try to be a good friend and comrade, but it ends there. For now though I need to train. We have two months till the rating game against Sairaorg and I need to up my game if I stand any chance against him." Issei expressed thoughtfully. It was a real conundrum to him. Sairaorg seemed like an unmovable obstacle in his path and his regular training just wasn't going to cut it. He could feel that he was on the brink of something but there's a brick wall stopping him from getting to the finish line.

 **[The Bael devil is indeed a worthy opponent. He is like you in many regards. No natural talent but he has honed his body into a dangerous weapon. However, he has the advantage in that his body is naturally superior to yours as he was born a Pureblood devil while you are a reincarnated human. He has greater natural strength and stamina than you do]**. Pointed out Ddraig. As blunt as it sounded, Issei knew that Ddraig spoke nothing but the truth.

"I know Ddraig, and that's the problem at the moment. Although I've gotten really good at using the [Boosted Gear] my base level is still not good enough to keep up with someone like him. I need to find a way to somehow find a way to increase my natural strength and abilities to the point where my body can rival that of a Pureblood devil or in my case a dragon's body…dragon's…body…! THAT'S IT!" Exclaimed Issei as he jumped from the bench in excitement.

 **[Firstly, Ouch…Dragon here…sensitive hearing an all. Secondly, what are you on about?]**. Enquired Ddraig. Issei had a giddy smile on his face and seemed to be bursting at the seams.

"That's it Ddraig, I figured out how we can boost my base level. In biology class we've been learning about the heart and how it pumps blood throughout the entire body. So with that in mind…if we applied it to me and our situation…." Stated Issei as he mentally explained his plan to his partner. To say that Ddraig was surprised was an understatement, the plan Issei outlined was crazy bordering on suicidal.

 **[You do realize that the chances of you dying is almost guaranteed right?]**. Ddraig pointed out shrewdly. He wasn't about to let his partner do something rash and get himself killed. But to his amazement…Issei just smiled serenely at his words.

"I know Ddraig. I know better than most what you mean. However, I've put my life and my body on the line more times than I can count for the sake of others, sometimes even strangers. It's time I did the same for myself. This isn't about proving myself to Rias and the others or impressing the devils. This is about me. Breaking out of the cocoon that's been crafted around me. This is about me getting rid of the metaphorical leash tied around my neck and break free and take to the skies to soar like the dragon I was meant to be. I have an opponent in front of me. He is powerful. He is worthy. I think we should let him be the first in a long line of people to experience the full might of not Hyoudou Issei the Pawn of Rias Gremory but Hyoudou Issei, The Unstoppable Sekiryuutei. Besides if you think I'm going to die a virgin…you must be out of your fucking mind!" Exclaimed Issei. While he started his monologue with a cool expression on his face he ended it with a perverted leer. Ddraig couldn't help the momentary deadpan expression on his face before he broke out into chuckles.

 **[There truly isn't a boring moment with you around partner. Very well, I, Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor will aid you on this quest till the end, if it comes to that].** Stated Ddraig proudly as he understood his partners resolve. Issei smiled happily at those words.

"Thanks Ddraig, for having my back. And don't worry, as long as the chances are not zero, I will survive. I have far too much left to do to die anyway. You said before…one of my best qualities is my indomitable will. Well let me demonstrate to you once more partner. Let me show you that I won't lose, that I will overcome it just like I have every other obstacle that's been set in my path and come out stronger than before!" Stated Issei as he clenched his fist with a challenging smile on his face. Ddraig just chuckled in his mind, his host truly was the most stubborn person he's come across, including himself, which says a lot. They descended into a comfortable silence after that and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the park.

Issei though had a lot on his mind, his fractured relationship with his friends aren't a priority at this point, his focus is on getting stronger. He already knew what he needed to do but he needed a secluded place to do it. He needed to see a certain fallen angel about organizing it. He also needed Ravel's help as she had access to a certain item that he could use to strengthen himself further.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

It's been a few hours since the episode with Issei has passed. The atmosphere was a somber one at the ORC clubroom. Everyone was going along their normal business but there seemed to be a distinct lack of energy. The entire ORC was gathered with the exception of Azazel, Rossweisse and Ravel.

"I haven't seen Ise in a while. Where is he?" Xenovia thought out loud.

"He's probably peeping on the kendo club or something. Ah what a tragedy, the childhood friend of an angel has fallen to such depravity. But don't worry Ise-kun…I will save you!" Exclaimed Irina as she put her hands together and prayed to the Heavens as her friend just looked at her with a deadpan look.

The rest of the ORC just smiled at the by-play between the two friends. Their thoughts then turned to their favourite [Pawn]. Everyone had their own thoughts on the matter but Rias just sat at her desk looking desolate. Akeno hated seeing her Master and best friend looking so depressed.

"Cheer up Rias, I'm sure Ise-kun will come around soon enough. Just give it time." Spoke Akeno with a smile on her face.

"Akeno-san is right Rias-oneesama, Ise-san will definitely come around!" Exclaimed Asia exuberantly. Rias smiled softly at her.

"Asia is right Rias-san, Ise-kun can be dense as a brick, even more so than Xenovia" Stated Irina while Xenovia wore a sour expression on her face.

"See you have a lot of support here Rias. You just need to be a little more straight forward with him. That's how Raynare got him to go on a date with her." Chuckled Akeno before the smile was wiped off her face as well as the faces of most of the club members and a growing sense of dread began to pool in their stomachs.

"Raynare!" Shouted Rias, Akeno, Asia and Kiba with Koneko looking on with a growing sense of realization.

"Hiiiiiiii…what's going on?" Whimpered Gasper as he crawled back into his box.

"That why he was the way he was….he always seemed to look at us in fear at times, I understand now" Said Akeno with a miserable expression on her face. How could she not have realized it sooner? The man she loves more than anything was going through so much and she just ignored it. It's because of him that she finally accepted herself and made peace with her father after years of resentment and self-hate. She should of understood his feelings better than anyone. She never hated herself more than in that moment.

"Ise-san…after all this time…Raynare-sama was still…" Mumbled Asia as she covered her mouth and let her tears fall down her face. She couldn't believe she let her Ise-san suffer through that and never even think to ask him about his feelings. She just selfishly wanted him to confess to Rias-oneesama so she could be next. She felt like praying to god but at this moment she didn't believe she deserved salvation especially considering that it was Ise-san who asked for her to be able to pray again.

Koneko was silent but in her mind she was berating herself for being so inconsiderate to someone she loves. She was supposed to be his Hell-cat that stood by him through everything. All the claims of having his babies and being closer to him but she missed the emotional pain that must of being plaguing him all this time with made her feel worse considering she was a nekoshou who knew senjutsu so feeling emotions should be second nature to her, but she failed.

Kiba just clenched his fist and directed his anger at himself for being such a bad friend, when Ise-kun was suffering in silence he just overlooked it even though Ise-kun did his best, even taking multiple punishments in order to help him overcome his own demons. 'Some best friend I am.' He thought to himself.

"Ano…can someone please explain what's going on?" Enquired Irina with Xenovia, Gasper and looking on curiously.

Akeno took the time to explain the circumstances behind Issei's and Raynare's relationship to the point where she brutally murdered him. To say the others were horrified was an understatement. To think that the perverted pawn who always smiled for everyone had such a traumatic incident happen to him, and only a few months ago at that.

Xenovia and Irina suddenly felt horrible about their behaviour towards their friend/love interest. They needed to apologise as quickly as possible.

"Poor Ise-senpai….and we ganged up on him before." Whimpered Gasper sadly with tears in his eyes. That snapped everyone including Rias to attention. They suddenly felt disgusted at their earlier behaviour but also extreme worry for their lovable pawn who has been missing since. They started to have a very bad premonition occur to them concerning their behaviour towards their friend/love interest. Rias was the first to snap into action.

"Ise!" She exclaimed with worry. What had she done? How could she be so selfish and uncaring towards the man she loves! The man who gave everything for her and her peerage's happiness. She started to feel like scum for doubting him and acting like some spoiled brat. She needed to find Ise. She needed to apologise and beg for his forgiveness. These were the thoughts running through her mind, similar thoughts ran through the minds of everyone else, as she prepared the transport magic circle with tears running down her face.

*FLASH*

After a red flash the ORC found themselves in the basement of the Hyoudou residence. They immediately ran to the living room as fast as they could.

"Ise" Cried Rias as she ran only to come to a screeching halt as spotted a nonchalant Azazel sipping on some tea and a nervous looking Ravel sitting next to him. She immediately questioned him.

"Azazel what are you doing here? Never mind that have you seen Ise?!" Cried Rias hysterically. The members of the ORC behind her nodding in agreement with grim faces. Azazel put down his tea and looked at them with a blank look on his face that unnerved them and spoke the words that shattered them.

"Ise is gone." He said with a monotone voice.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed the ORC with Rias and Akeno looking stricken as the news while Asia just cried to herself. It felt as if the whole world was crumbling around them. The only thought on their minds was to find Ise as soon as possible.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _ **Author Note**_

 _ **Hope you liked the prologue guys. Feedback and criticism is welcome…flamers will be ignored. I left it with a bit of a semi-cliffhanger there…but if you read carefully you can probably expect what's to come to a certain degree…the next chapter get to the true divergence and Ise taking it to the next level of badassery. I'll try to release the chapter within the week. Lionheart21 out.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys new chapter up today. Before we get into it I just wanted to address a few issues. For those of you who follow my One Piece story I'd like to apologise for not updating for a long time. Time constraints at University have made my social life almost non-existent to the point where yesterday morning was the first time in almost 2 years that I've checked my inbox. So if I haven't replied to you and you thought I was ignoring you I humbly apologise to you. That being said I don't plan to abandon any of my stories. I might not be able to update them as frequently as I'd like but I promise to see them to the end. I would also like to say that I am pleasantly surprised by the amount of love my other story received. It was honestly something I wrote on a whim but I'm glad to see such support. Rest assured I will try to update it soon.**_

 _ **Anyway on to today's chapter. We will deal with a small portion of the fallout of Issei's absence (as I'm not really good at managing reactions of so many on screen characters, I'll have to keep it short or I might miss some characters…if I do please bear with me). Then we will focus on his training and power-ups in the next few chapters. In the previous chapters I stated that no ORC girl will be in the harem…I will have to correct that as there will be one…I can't believe I forgot her last chapter but it will be one of my absolute favourites…the adorably pathetic, 100-yen Valkyrie, the vomiting Valkyrie, the virgin Valkyrie…Rosswiesse!(She has so many ridiculously cute nicknames)….as she wasn't involved in the main 'fight' so to speak so she will have an out…plus her reactions and mood swings are just pure gold. Anyway…as to the rest of the harem/future peerage….it will definitely be Ravel (Bishop) and Rosswiesse(Rook)…I already have the Queen piece figured out…many people use Esdeath, whose a complete badass by the way, and I personally think she would be a great fit, I plan to go a different route and use one of, in my opinion, the most badass woman in anime who is often overlooked…her sarcastic and condescending personality would be comedy gold in DxD plus she's majorly strong. I'm positive no one has used her before so if you guys want to try and take a guess...please feel free to drop me a message or review on who you think will fill the Queen piece. Suggestions for other pieces is welcome as well. Anyway…enough about that…on to the story….**_

 _ **Also just a quick note….I'm making it so that Ise already has the Skithblathnir familiar (I mean a 'flying harem palace'…come one..thats waaay too badass to pass up). I know he originally got it after the underworld crisis in vilume 13 but with the way the story is going I doubt that will happen. So in your minds…move the meeting with Sirzechs's peerage to just after the events where Ise fights Satan Red in volume 8…there was a party that was never shown…so fill the meeting and getting the familiar in there….now I'm done…finally..**_

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of High School DxD (if I did, Issei would bang everything in sight)…it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig talking]**

" **Monsters/Dragons/Grimm Reapers talking"**

 _Text directly from light novel_

 **Chapter 1: The Red Re-Birth**

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. The members of the ORC were stunned to silence. They were horrified by the thought that Issei may have strayed. More so, if he strayed because of the way they treated him. The worst case scenarios were going through their minds at a rapid pace. Some were tame some were horrifically fatal. Poor Asia couldn't handle the news and promptly fainted. Luckily Xenovia's reflexes were quick enough to stop her friend from hitting the ground. She proceeded to deposit Asia on the couch while the ORC were finally regaining their mental bearings.

If they paid enough attention to their surroundings, they would have noticed the mischievous glint in Azazel's eyes or the face-palm of Ravel, who couldn't help but wonder if the fallen angel governor was a bit touched in the head. After a finally snapping out of their shock the ORC snapped into action.

"What do you mean Ise is gone!" Thundered Rias. She was on the brink of having a mental break down. Her beloved Ise was missing. Was he taken? Was it the Khaos Brigade? Did he leave of his own volition? Was it because she pushed too hard? Did she go too far in her attempts to progress their relationship? These were some of the thought currently plaguing her mind. She felt disgusted with herself for her treatment of the man she loved more than anything. How could she be so thoughtless in the way she treated him? She only prayed to maou-sama that she wasn't too late to make it right.

Similar thoughts ran through the minds of the rest of the ORC as their guilt from earlier was compounded by this new situation.

Ravel watched this scene with a stoic expression on her face. She was still highly upset with the way they treated Ise-sama earlier, however she was mature enough to keep her thoughts to herself, for now. She was extremely well-mannered and polite girl, her Pureblood upbringing saw to that, however she could also be quite vindictive when situations called for her to be and hurting the man she held in the highest regard certainly qualified as such a situation. She took a deep breath though and exhaled. Ise-sama wouldn't want her to take some petty form of revenge on his friends, even though they deserved it. She would be the bigger women. Maybe then her Ise-sama will finally notice her feminine charms…and maybe…..just maybe…

*Ravel's Fantasy Sequence*

She stood on a wide open field of the greenest grass ever seen. Flowers of various kinds were blooming all around her. She wore a simple white sundress with her golden blonde hair flowing in the wind. She could feel the soft grass tickle her bare feet as her impossibly blue eyes stared at the resolute gaze of her beloved.

He seemed to glow in the sunlight with fireflies floating all around him. His soft brown hair was windswept as his eyes practically devoured her nubile body. She could feel her womanhood throb wonderfully at the intensity of his gaze. Her stomach did flips as she stared at his shirtless body until she was snapped out of it at the sound of his deep, husky voice.

"Ravel" He said. Just hearing him utter her name with such a profound sense of love was orgasmic to her. She was definitely going to need a change of underwear soon. That's assuming her underwear survived what she hoped was about to come.

"Ise-sama" She whispered the name of her beloved. Her eyes shining with love and devotion. Her body shuddered as he gently cupped her cheek. She shut her eyes as he leaned in.

"Ravel…my beautiful Ravel. I'm sorry for being blind to what's been in front of me all this time. I promise you now though, I plan to spend the next few days imprinting my love onto your beautiful body" Whispered her Ise-sama as her body shuddered in orgasmic bliss at his erotic words. Her back hit the grass and he straddled her leaning in to seal her lips with his..she could feel his breath on her skin….as he…

*End Ravel's Fantasy Sequence*

"Guhehehehehe..." Giggled Ravel creepily to herself with a goofy expression on her face with a line of drool going down the corner of her mouth, cheeks tinted red from heavily blushing with a little blood leaking from her nose. Her perverted smile wasn't helping much in regards to holding up her dignified ojou-sama image either. Luckily she snapped out of it quickly enough by the one sided shouting match happening between Rias and Azazel, who just seemed highly amused at the situation, with Akeno occasionally chipping in. Asia-san also seemed to be back among the land of the conscious, although she looked inconsolable. Ravel counted her lucky stars that nobody caught her having one of her perverted delusions about Ise-sama. She doesn't want him to think of her as a shameful woman after all. Anyway it seems that Rias-sama was still livid about Ise-sama's disappearance, but more importantly it seems Azazel-sama still hasn't given them the full story and just appears to be enjoying the situation his misleading words have created.

'Honestly, what an insufferable man. I wonder how Shemhaza-sama and Baraqiel-sama put up with this man and his nonsense for so long.' Thought Ravel before she made an effort to clear the situation by coughing loudly into her hand to get the attention of the occupants of the room. She succeeded as all eyes were on her now. Looking as dignified and elegant as ever (a striking contrast from her earlier perverted expression) she took the floor.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding. Despite what Azazel-sama's word seemed to imply. Ise-sama did not run away or go astray. He simply filed for a leave of absence from school as well as informing his clients that he will be unavailable for the next two months due to taking a training trip to prepare for the upcoming rating game." Spoke Ravel eloquently. It seems her words had a desired effect as the tension immediately left the room and an overwhelming sense of relief fill the hearts of everyone present. Well, almost everyone…a certain fallen angel governor was crouching in a corner and pouting petulantly like a child. Despite being a well-bred ojou-sama, Ravel couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at the over-grown man-child. Said man-child decided it was finally time to speak up.

"Yeah Ise came to me earlier today. He asked me to help him out by filing a leave of absence at school. He'll still get the work done…he said he'd have his familiar his them up at the end of each day. He also wanted me to find him a secluded space to train in without disturbance….so I hooked him up with one through the help of my connections because I'm cool like that." Finished Azazel with a cool smirk on his face while striking a pose.

Rias, while relieved that her beloved pawn didn't stray couldn't stop herself from almost snarling at Azazel. How dare he! Ise is her pawn. She should have been notified immediately. At the very least he should have requested permission. Didn't he trust her enough to speak to her about this? She immediately stopped her train of thought as she recalled the state of affairs between her and Ise. Did he feel that he needed to get away from her? She felt her heart break at the thought. She loves Ise more than anything but with the way things were and the things that were said…their potential relationship seems to be even further away from her. She cursed herself for being so rash and petulant in her reactions to him and trying to pressure him into confessing. For one of the first times in her life she felt a deep pang of regret. While these issues were important in her mind, she needed to get back to the crux of the matter and find out just why Azazel thought it a good idea to allow her pawn to leave without consulting her.

"And why Azazel, did you think it was a good idea to allow Ise to leave without my permission?" Questioned Rias in a frigid tone, accompanied by an equally cold gaze. She was backed up by Akeno who glared at the fallen angel governor. The others while relieved that their friend was okay were also highly curious as to what was going on. They were hoping to find Issei and apologise to him for the way they treated him. But it seems that they will have to wait a little longer. They only hoped it wasn't too late and their relationship with him weren't fractured beyond repair.

In response to Rias's question, the perpetually jovial archangel narrowed his eyes and adopted an expressionless mask on his face that greatly unnerved the members of the ORC. They've never been on the receiving end of the governor's ire before and due to the usual dynamic between him and Issei it's easy to forget that the man in front of them was one of the most dangerous in existence. Ravel quirked an elegant eyebrow at the drastic change in character for the governor, secretly impressed with his approach. Rias would never admit it out loud but she was terrified right now she tried hard to not let the quiver in her knees show.

"You make it sound as if Ise is a prisoner here Rias. That he has no freewill of his own. Is that the case?" questioned Azazel with a steely tone in his voice. He was giving off an extremely oppressive aura to those around him that made them start sweating. Rias faltered in her indignant anger at the situation and widened her eyes at the question. How could he say such a thing? Is that why Ise left without telling her? Because he felt she wouldn't let him go otherwise.

"Of course not Azazel!" Rias spluttered. "I was just concerned about him and as his King I don't want anything happening to him" She added. It was the truth to some extent. She knew how close Ise and Azazel were and wasn't too keen on telling him about the altercation that happened earlier today. She knew for sure that it would not end well…for her at least.

Azazel just stared at her with scrutinizing expression on his face that made her feel like an ant under a magnifying glass. She felt as though her entire soul was being laid bare before this man and she didn't like this feeling at all. After a few seconds, that actually felt like a lifetime to her, he finally broke out into his usual goofy laugh and Rias as well as the ORC released the breath they didn't realize they were holding at having his ire directed away from them.

What they didn't realize was that Issei already briefed Azazel on everything that happened earlier.

*Flashback*

Azazel just sat in silence as he digested everything Ise just told him about what happened. He was severely disappointed in the behaviour of the ORC, especially Akeno. He's been around long enough though to know that sometimes things like this happened. They were still young and prone to make mistakes. He would never admit this out loud, but he has a soft spot for the lovable pervert. He's never had any children of his own, so he couldn't help but look to this generations Heavenly Dragons, whom he had a direct role in guiding and training them, as a surrogate family. He was surprised though at how calmly Ise was taking it especially considering what an emotionally driven person he is, there's also the fact that he's a dragon. He should be counting his lucky stars that he doesn't have an emotionally distraught Sekiryuutei rampaging around Kuoh. Finally coming back to the current conversation, he looked at the solemn Ise and couldn't help but ask.

"Are you doing ok Ise?" Azazel questioned softly. Ise looked at the fallen angel governor with a determined look on his face. Regardless of his own problems and insecurities, Ise trusted Azazel and deeply respected the man for not only his intellect but also the key role he played in bringing about peace between the factions. Which was why he wasn't afraid to open up to the man, as opposed to the ORC, as he knew he would get only the truth from him.

"Honestly, I can say that I'm doing fine. I'm certainly not 100%. It hurts you know. The words that were said, and in some cases weren't said. I don't hate them for what happened but in my heart I can't help but resent them a little. Not to the point of hurting them but just to the point that my guard will always be up around them. I know I promised you I'd take care of Akeno-san but it doesn't look like I'd be able to keep that promise. I'll try my best to protect her on the battlefield and off it as a favour to you but that's as far as it goes. I have my own path to walk and I plan to take that first step by myself. For too long have I dallied about in mediocrity instead of rising to the top as I know I can. That's why I need to get away for a while. I'm on the brink of something, I can feel it….call it the next stage to my evolution if you will. I'm going to be leaving either way…but I'd prefer if I had your support." These were the resolute words spoken by Issei. Looking into the young man's eyes and seeing his determination, Azazel knew he wasn't going to be winning this argument, not that he wanted to either. He agreed with Issei in that a young man with such potential should go the extra mile to cross over that final hurdle standing in their way, the difference between being good and being great. He just nodded his head and found a fixed location far away from civilization for Issei with the promise of not revealing his whereabouts to anyone.

*Flashback End*

Back to the conversation at hand Azazel just finished his chuckles before giving his reasons to the ORC.

"You don't have to worry about Ise, he's strong enough to take care of himself. I'm sure you realize that he surpassed you and everyone in your peerage a long time ago. He also spent a month on a secluded mountain being harassed by a Dragon King so he's used to this kind of situation. He's on the verge of evolving in terms of his power. His aura feels more focused and driven. He's going to the next level and I'm not too sure if Sairaorg Bael will be ready for the unstoppable force of nature that's going to run straight into him at the rating game". Said Azazel with a smirk on his face. The others were bewildered by the word of the fallen angel. To pay such high praise to someone is no laughing matter.

"I suggest you use this time to properly hone your skills so that you can at least keep up with, not just Sairaorg and his peerage, but Issei as well." Stated Azazel as he made to leave the Hyoudou residence leaving behind a deeply troubled ORC.

At the corner of the room sat Ravel, who was all but forgotten by the ORC. She also met with Ise-sama before he left, not that she was going to tell them that…just a petty form of revenge on her part. She couldn't help but think back to the meeting.

*Flashback*

Ravel couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at what her beloved Ise-sama just told her. When he came looking for her, she was overjoyed that she could properly apologise for the earlier situation that she and her mother unintentionally caused. Of course, Ise-sama being the kind and benevolent man that she knows he is just waved off her apology and told her everything is fine, though she could see the pain behind his eyes. She knew she wasn't in any position to help her hero so she did the only thing she could….offer the full support if he ever needs anything…which he surprisingly cashed in right away. After explaining his training plans to her and outlining the potential dangers he asked her for a very special item.

"So is it possible to get any Phenex tears Ravel? I know they're kind of scarce at the moment but I'm willing to pay any amount to get even just a bottle." Pleaded Ise. Ravel just blushed at how cute he looked with those puppy-dog eyes of his. Although what he said was true in that Phenex tears are extremely rare to obtain.

"Um you are correct Ise-sama in thay they are scarce and I don't think we will be able to buy some. But if you give me an hour or so I can prepare a small batch with my very own tears as the ingredient. I can't tell how we make them but I can give them to you. Think of it as a small token of my appreciation". Stated Ravel with a soft smile in her face as she watched Ise-sama's face light up like a Christmas tree. He rushed over and scooped her up into a fierce hug, earning a cute and demure 'eep' from Ravel's lips as she had an atomic full body blush at being embraced by her precious Ise-sama. His next words really sent her over the edge though.

"This is even better that buy them. I trust Ravel so your tears will definitely be the best plus when I drink it, it will be like a part of you will always be with me." Said the clueless Casanova, unknowing of the effects such word had on the maiden heart of Ravel. The poor girl fainted with a blissful expression on her face leaving behind a bewildered Ise to only scratch his head in confusion.

*Flashback End*

Ravel smiled happily at the memory. She couldn't help but feel closer to the man she adored. Plus with the situation as is with Rias and the ORC, she finally had a chance to win his heart for herself. She might be a kind and sweet girl normally, but she is also a woman in love and she plans to use every advantage she gets to be number one in Ise-sama's heart. He already placed a great deal of trust in her by telling her the plans he made instead of anyone else. She was not going to betray that trust. She just hopes that he comes back to her soon.

'Stay safe Ise-sama.' Though Ravel with a loving smile on her face.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

As he looked out at the dusty landscape of the mountainous region he was currently residing in, Ise nodded to himself. Satisfied with the place to apply his training ideas. In his grip, held firmly, were 3 bottles of Phenex tears that Ravel had prepared for him. He smiled softly at the thought of his cute kouhai. She really was a wonderful young woman. After a moments contemplation he shook his head clear of any thoughts and focused on what he was about to do.

 **[Are you sure you want to go through with this partner?]** Question Ddraig. He wasn't really concerned abouth the health of Ise, as he was confident his partner could survive what they were about to attempt, but more along the lines of a final verification of the deed.

"Yeah I am Ddraig. I know this is risky, and the chance for death is stupidly high, but I can't back out now. It's do or die for me, literally." Stated Ise resolutely.

 **[I understand partner. I just want you to know you're not the first to attempt this, and I'd like to point out that none of the previous hosts survived the transformation]**. Said Ddraig. There was an undertone of seriousness in his voice.

"I understand Ddraig and I'm ready to face the consequences. I may not be the grandson of the original Lucifer, or a descendent of a legendary hero or some prodigy, because when it comes down to it, none of that matters. I finally know who I am and I know where I'm going. For the first time in my life I feel comfortable in my own skin. It doesn't matter what people think of me anymore. I may be a shameless pervert and I'm not some genius…but I have the will to never give up and I fear nothing…not even death." Declared Ise with a fierce expression adorning his face worthy of the Red Dragon Emperor.

 **[HAHAHAHA...well said partner. I expect nothing less from you. Now that all the mushy stuff is out the way…walk me through your suicidal plan again].** Queried Ddraig. Ise just ignored his sarcastic comment any soldiered on with his explanation.

"Ever since the fight with Riser a few months ago, my left arm has been permanently that of a dragons due to me sacrificing it for power. With that being said, if you have the power to turn any part of my body to that of a dragons you can probably undo it as well….which you have already done to my now human/devil left arm. I've known you could do that for a while and the only reason I didn't ask you to undo the dragonification is because the method of extracting power from the arm was way too stimulating. That however isn't a concern anymore. It therefore occurred to me that instead of complaining about having a weaker body than a Pureblood devil like Sairaorg, I can make use of the priceless tool I have at my disposal. If you were to change my heart to that of a dragons…theoretically my entire body would morph along with it as the heart pumps blood throughout the entire body including the brain via the circulatory system. My body will therefore adopt dragon characteristics, internally, and maybe even some external changes. Theoretically this would enhance my senses strength, stamina, endurance and probably magical capacity as well to an exponential level therefore raising my base stats to the point where I don't need to constantly wear my balance breaker for every fight and save it for when it's really needed." Explained Ise.

 **[Again, I'd like to point out that nobody ever survived this but I know you're too stubborn to listen to me. I would like to know why you have the Phenex tears though, and don't give me the same lie you gave the Phenex girl about possible injuries in training and having the tears to heal you just in case]**. Questioned Ddraig. Suddenly Ise had an almost maniacal look on his face as his smile creeped even Ddraig out.

"Do you remember when we fought Vali and I had the idea of using one of the gems that broke out of his sacred gear and take that power for myself…which we succeeded in doing by the way even though I don't have full access to it." Questioned Ise with Ddrain feeling a shiver crawl up his spine at the impending sense of doom he suddenly felt. Ise just continued his explanation without paying any heed to his discomfort.

 **[Yes….]**. Prompted Ddraig cautiously. Not liking at all where this conversation is headed.

"Well if we could absorb and integrate the power of Albion, the direct and complete opposite of you, and succeed, which should have been impossible. What's to stop us from doing the same again? You remember all the strange happenings in the world don't you? Kiba's holy-demonic sword, all the balance breakers currently at play not to mention the sub-species balance breakers. The system as it is has large holes in it, metaphorically speaking, and I plan to exploit those opportunities for myself. The reason for the Phenex tears are that before you proceed with transforming my heart, I'm going to directly inject the tears into my heart via syringe. At that moment you should begin the process immediately. While transforming my heart to that of a dragon, I want you to also analyses, adapt and absorb the properties of the Phenex tears into my bloodstream and make it a permanent effect. Since the Phenex clan received their abilities from an actual Phoenix, which is a being of fire just like you, it will be easier to absorb the power of it when compared to Albion. Therefore when the process is done, I should have a dragon heart and body with the healing and magical properties of a Phoenix flowing through my veins." Finished Ise with an almost smug look on his face after his explanation. Ddriag on the other hand was incredulous at the recklessness of his host.

 **[Are you out of your mind boy! If you remember you had a few hundred years shaved off your lifespan when you absorbed Albions power, not to mention, after activating the Juggernaut Drive a few months ago you barely have a hundred years left to live. The dragonification as it is was a huge risk to your life as survival is slim to none. By adding this reckless plan to it you are almost guaranteeing your death]**. Stated Ddraig bluntly. His host really was an interesting one and certainly the most likeable he's had and he didn't want him running headfirst to death. Ise though seemed nonplussed at the dragon's reaction seemingly already accounting for the aforementioned factors.

"I've already thought about that Ddraig. I don't want to die and I don't plan to any time soon. What you are forgetting is that the reason taking Albions power was so brutal was that he is the antithesis of you. Your powers weren't meant to mix. It was unnatural. The Phenex tears however are one of the most magically imbued substances in the world but more importantly they are the greatest healing item known. By absorbing and assimilating them into my body, my vitality will increase exponentially along with giving me a high regeneration factor not to mention my magical capacity should receive an even further boost. If anything, when all is said and done, this should effectively add a few more years to my lifespan." Explained Ise. He thought long and hard about this and was willing to take the risk as the rewards were worth it. Ddraig was silent as he digested all that Ise said and realized that the little bastard had a point. If this really worked he would receive a major boost and considering how powerful his host already was, it really is a terrifying thought.

It started off as a grin before evolving into a full blown maniacal laughter by the Heavenly dragon. He could almost picture the look on Albions face when his host smacks around his precious so called 'Strongest Hakuryuuko to ever live', and man was the image a beautiful one. He really was right in saying that Ise was the best host he ever had. There's never a dull moment with him around.

Ise on the other hand just sweatdropped at the bi-polar behavior of the ancient dragon.

'I really am surrounded by unstable individuals, siscon's Sirzechs and Serafall, mad scientist's Azazel and Ajuka, battle maniac's Vali and Sairaorg…damn why do all the crazies flock to me.' Thought Ise depressingly. His so called normal life really was gone down the drain. Oh well, considering what he was about to do….he can't really call himself fully sane any longer.

 **[Ok partner you've convinced me. Let's do this. If….no when you succeed…you're going to be a whole new person…I'm estimating you will be about 70% dragon, 20% devil and about 10% human. Adding in the Phenex tears will give you an amazing regeneration factor which would have already been high due to dragons having one too, on a smaller scale when compared to a Phoenix though. Plus your pathetically abysmal magical capacity should skyrocket from being almost non-existent to probably around high mid-class or low high-class in terms of power. Brace yourself partner…this is gonna hurt like a bitch]**. Warned Ddraig.

Ise nodded and extracted all three vials of Phenex tears with a large syringe. He lay on the ground and placed the needle just above the left side of his chest. He took in a deep breath and though about all that has happened in the last few months...from Raynare to decoming a devil, saving Asia and defeating Riser, attaining balance breaker the Juggernaut drive and defeating a god. He really has come a long way from being a hopeless loser at school to the powerful Sekiryuutei he was today. He finally had confidence in himself to be free of expectations and opinions of those who thought he needed control. He was finally his own man. He thought about all the people who helped him along the way and was thankful to…from the ORC to Azazel, Tannin-ossan, Vali, Kuroka and Ravel. He was ready to say goodbye to this chapter of his life….goodbye to the ghost of Raynare and goodbye to being the naïve and gullible pervert. He was ready to begin the next stage of his life. He was ready to take control of his own destiny.

"I'm ready Ddraig. This days marks the re-birth of Hyoudou Issei. My Red Re-birth." Whispered Ise before he injected the entire contents of the syringe into his heart. The last thing he heard before the blindly an unbearable amount of pain wracked his body was the voice of his partner…he smiled as he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

 **[Leave the rest to me partner]**.

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **Well that's the end of the chapter…I hope you like the direction it went. A lot of authors have used the dragon heart concept but not many with the twist I put on it. I hope the explanations and basis for the power ups made sense to you as although the world is magical…I still like to have a logical way to explain why something happened the way it did. If something doesn't make sense to you, drop me a message and I'll try to explain it better to you.**_

 _ **Nest chapter deals with training and new abilities so look out for that. Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Lionheart021 out.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author note:**_

 _ **Lionheart021 here with chapter 2 of Indomitable Will. So far I've got some positive feedback to the story which I'm happy about and I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I do writing it. This is the training chapter so hopefully I don't get too carried away with it…**_

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of High School DxD….it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig talking]**

{Past Hosts Talking}

" **Monsters/Dragons/Grimm Reapers talking"**

 _Text directly from light novel_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Cliché Protagonist Training Montage**_

Pain. Unimaginable, excruciating pain is what Ise experienced before his mind couldn't take the strain on his body and forcefully shut down. He wasn't sure how much time has passed. As the soft and soothing rays of the sun bathed him in their essence he felt himself slowing regaining his mental faculties as he lay on the ground. Before he could fully comprehend his situation he was hit by a multitude of scents and sounds, so much so that he unconsciously grabbed onto his head in a vain attempt to stem the pressure caused. He could smell the fresh dew on the grass as well as the dirt, the distinct aroma of each flower in his immediate surrounding as well as the smell of blood and sweat wafting from his body. He had no idea how his sense of smell got this powerful in the first place let alone how he was able to comprehend the different scents. He could hear the birds chirping overhead, the wind softly blowing through the grass and trees as well as a babbling brook of water, he assumed from a stream, which he knew was just over a kilometer away.

All of these sensations hitting at once was a bit disorientating as he raised himself off the ground. It took him a few minutes to regain his bearings before attempting to walk to his cottage not too far from where he was. The key word being attempt, for as soon as he tried to take a few step forward he seemingly tripped over absolutely nothing and fall flat on his face.

Cursing a god which he knew was dead, Ise pushed himself off the ground. He had to steady himself a bit as looked at the blurry image of his arms. His vision still hasn't come into focus fully. He was feeling a little bewildered at the moment as he tested out his limbs and flexed his body whilst standing in the same place. Now Ise will never claim to be a genius, nor is he stupid by any means, however being the physical fighter that he is, he was intimately familiar with his body. Which is why he immediately picked up on the fact that his arms and legs felt a little longer, not to mention his entire body felt heavier. This was the reason for tripping earlier, he realized.

 **[Welcome back to the world of the living.]** Stated a deep ancient voice from within him. After taking a deep breath and regaining his cognitive functions, he recognized the voice of Ddraig.

"Ddraig! Boy am I glad to hear your voice. I feel a little funny right now. What's going on? Did the transformation work?" Questioned Ise worriedly. Even though he wasn't afraid didn't mean that nothing could go wrong. He learnt the hard way that as the Sekiryuutei, a situation could go from fine and dandy to fucked up beyond repair in a matter of seconds. Luckily for him Ddraig eased his fears.

 **[Relax, everything went off without a hitch. You just need to take some time to adjust to your new body. As you may have noticed your limbs are longer, added to that your muscles and bones have become a lot denser which is why you feel heavier. You also shot up a few inches in height. Take this time to go through some exercises to adjust to the changes while I give you the report of the other changes in your body.]** Suggested Ddraig. Ise nodded in acquiescence and started to move through various exercises from sit-up, push-ups, jumping jacks as well as shadow boxing as well as a few other to get reacquainted with his balance, reflexes and kinesis. As he did so Ddraig listed the differences in his body.

 **[As predicted you are mostly dragon now with a small portion being a devil and an even smaller fraction being that of a human, which was necessary if you wanted to hang on to the sacred gear. As stated before your bones and muscles were constantly torn and reformed till it got to this point of its current density. Your body has also optimized itself to accommodate the spiritual and magical changes hence the reason for the increased height, senses, and even your nervous system has been accelerated to the point where you can literally form thoughts in nano-seconds. Magically speaking, I'd put your capacity at just behind that of an average high-class devil, which may not sound like much but considering your original capacity which was almost non-existent this is a huge improvement. Plus you have the power to double it every 10 seconds or indefinitely in balance breaker. So for someone like you, these reserves are nothing short of monstrous.]** Explained Ddraig. Ise couldn't help but sweat-drop at a 30 foot tall hulking behemoth of red scales calling him monstrous.

 **[With regards to effect of the Phenex tears…it looks like your suicidal gamble paid dividends. The minor regeneration you received from the dragonification was enhanced exponentially from the Phenex tears to the point where unless it's an instant death injury like decapitation, you will be able to fully regenerate any part of your body including lost limbs. It not as fast as the Phenex regeneration nor does it provide you with the free flowing body they possess, you are still very much flesh and bone. If someone cuts off your arm, you will bleed, profusely, till it grows back. It's not instantaneous but it's not that far behind being instant either. Although it may seem inferior to the Phenex ability, it is in my opinion a better form as it doesn't rely on your magic to regenerate you like they do. You will still regenerate even if your reserves are zero as the ability is ingrained into your body at the deepest level. It also boosted your vitality and stamina, which again thanks to the dragonification and your natural predisposition, were already high. I estimate about 30 years were added to your lifespan from the exposure to such a rich source of healing. All in all….to paraphrase the kids of today…you are OP as fuck.]** Deadpanned Ddraig at the unbelievable luck his partner had. Luck or sheer determination and recklessness…it's hard to say…those factors aren't mutually exclusive, especially when it concerns Ise.

Again, Ise was a little put out at the mighty Red Dragon Emperor, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons and one of the strongest beings in existence calling him OP. Hello pot, my name is kettle. Disregarding the hypocrisy of his dragon friend Ise was immensely pleased with the results of his experiment. Sure it could have easily killed him, but it didn't and now he's come out of it stronger than ever. In the end, it was more than worth it.

"Damn! I'm such a badass!" Exclaimed Ise with a giddy tone in his voice. He couldn't help….he felt like a whole new person. He could literally feel the power brimming in his body. His muscles felt tight and coiled, like a spring waiting to burst into action. He remembered all the crap people spoke about him, from being the weakest Sekiryuutei, from the way those stuck-up high-class devils treated him like he was inferior. It may be a little vain of him but his new body and power filled him with something he was severely deprived of, due to being constantly being berated for being a pervert and his burning desire to please everyone in hopes of gaining some form of acceptance, confidence. He felt like he could take on the world and bitch slap it to the dimensional void. Ddraig who was listening in to Ise's thoughts just had a deadpan expression on his face at the ridiculous thoughts of his partner.

Ise, after finally exerting some control over his motor functions, made his way to his cottage. He needed to get cleaned up, not to mention he felt really hungry. He decided to ask Ddraig something he seemingly overlooked in his excitement.

"Hey Ddraig, how long was I out for?" Questioned Ise. He was in for a shock at the answer though.

 **[5 days..give or take a few hours.]** Stated Ddraig bluntly.

"WHAT!" Shouted Ise. His mind reeling at the fact that he was out for almost a week.

 **[Quieten down brat before you rapture my eardrum. Did you really think it would take a few hours to complete such a delicate process? Your body was literally being torn apart and re-created. I took a while for the heart to fully integrate with your body, in that time it pumped a rigorous amount of dragon blood through your veins to catch up the rest of your body. Even then, 5 days is a bargain if you ask me. It could have been worse.]** Advised Ddraig. Ise just swore under his breath.

"When you put it like that it sounds as though I lucked out, but I can't help my reaction. I lost almost a week of training time and now I only have just under two months. Damn, I'm gonna have to train twice as hard". Ise stated before mumbling under his breath about training plans.

 **[You seem to overlook the fact that you were already powerful before, but with the dragon heart and your new body your base form right now almost equals the power you had in your balance breaker state. You don't really need any training, you already improved leaps and bounds. But I know saying that is not going to stop a training freak like you. So with regards to your time issue, leave that to me…I've got the perfect solution in mind.]** Said Ddraig mysteriously. Ise could almost see him rubbing his hands together in a scheming manner.

Anyway, he trusted his partner. If he said he had a solution then Ise would rely on him. As he finally reached his cottage he stripped off his dirty, blood stained clothing and put it in the hamper. He was walking towards the bathroom, passing by a full body mirror, when he did a double take, his eyes comically wide as he stared into the reflection. While feeling the changes in your body was one thing, seeing them really put things into perspective. Seeing is believing after all.

The first thing he noticed, almost immediately were his eyes. His once plain brown eyes now stared back at him in a striking shade of emerald. It was easy for him to get lost in such a startling contrast, his new eye color, he noticed, greatly resembles the color of the jewels on his sacred gear. A side effect from change. He also noticed that his vision was alarmingly clear to the point that he could literally see the tiny dust particles floating in the air. The next modifications he picked up on were the overall shape of his body. Before he was reincarnated, he was fairly average in terms of his built. After spending time on the mountains with Tannin-ossan and being infected with the training bug, he bulked up quite nicely and gained some solid definition on his form which was nothing to sneeze at. Now though, he looked as though his body was carved out of marble. He had a lean and perfectly defined body which perfectly outline his solid looking muscles. He wasn't bulky like some clunky bodybuilder hopped up on steroids but he certainly wasn't small by any means, he had more of a swimmers build that looked like it was built for speed and power. His shoulders were broader and his arms and biceps more pronounced with a powerful looking chest and perfectly sculpted six-pack outlined by a V shape that most men would kill for. His leg muscles, he also noticed were defined to perfection. All in all his body exuded a lethal and deadly grace similar to that of an apex predator. His height also shot up from a modest 5 ft 8 inches to an intimidating 6 ft 2 inches. His face, he noticed, also lost whatever baby fat and looked a lot more sharp and angular, with his eyes being more narrowed, giving him a dangerous vibe. His brown hair also looked a lot tamer, it still had some spikiness but a lot more controlled and graceful. His hair also grew out a little stopping just below his shoulders with a few strands falling between his eyes and bangs framing his face stopping just short of covering his eyes (think Ichigo's hair after the dangai). He wouldn't be vain enough to call himself a bishonen like Kiba or Vali, but he wouldn't deny that his looks were really, really good. He had more of the rugged bad boy look that Azazel pulls off so well, going for him. All he needed now were some tattoos and a piercing….something to consider for the future. As he looked even lower, his eyes boggled at the size of his junk. He wasn't too shabby before, but now…he was way way waaaaaaaay above average. A dragon indeed.

It started off as a slow smile, to a smirk to a blown bellow of laughter that sounded like that of a deranged psychopath. Ise couldn't control himself as he put a foot up on the stool and assumed a victorious pose.

"I'm officially an ikemen! Not to mention I'm packing some seriously dangerous weaponry! Woohoo! Harem route here I come!" Shouted Ise as he did a silly jig around the cottage. Which given his dangerous looks and aura he gave off, looked utterly ridiculous. Ddraig, as hard as he tried could not stop his palm connecting with his face. It's times like these when he questions his sanity for going along with the crazy shenanigans of his partner. Ise paid no mind to the bi-polar dragon stuck in his left arm and let himself be carried away by his ridiculously over active imagination.

*Ise's Delusion Sequence*

Ise stared across to the woman standing before him. She had long flowing black hair that reached just above her bubbly, perfectly sculpted ass, with large E-cup breast and a thin narrow waist that flared out into wide child bearing hips that was encased in a sparkling red dress that perfectly hugged her body whilst having a slit going down the right side exposing her long creamy legs and her feet that were sheathed in shiny black 5 inch heels. She looked at him with smoky blue eyes that screamed seduction and pouty red lips that looked oh-so-kissable. She spoke to him in a husky voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm sorry devil-kun, but I don't have enough payment for your services tonight. Is there some other way I could pay you?" She asked suggestively while pushing her chest forward, making her breasts jiggle. A movement Ise captured with perfect clarity and forever engrained into his memory, almost as if he had some magic red eyes with 3 tomoe that could copy anything perfectly. He fought hard to keep the perverted expression off his face and keep himself stoic. He let out a labored sigh as if he was deeply troubled.

"Well…this certainly is a problem. I can't leave without my payment and you certainly seem like you don't have it. What to do? What to do?...Haaa…Looks like I have no choice. I don't normally like doing this but I see no alternative…..its groping time…show me your oppai." Stated Ise with the most seriousness he has ever spoken in his life.

"Iyaan! Sekiryuutei-sama…you're so bold. But if it's you I don't mind." Stated the woman whilst blushing demurely. She reached for the traps of her dress and began pushing them down for Ise to lay his eyes on a magnificent feast….

*Delusion End*

"Hehehe…what a naughty girl you are. You need to be punished." Mumbled Ise with a shamelessly perverted expression on his face with his hands moving in a very lewd manner. So it's not really surprising to find out our resident dragon in the Boosted Gear was seriously creeped the fuck out.

 **[Oi! Would you stop being a dumbass for 5 minutes and do what you came here for so we can get back to training!]** Protested Ddraig. He could feel the damage that was inflicted on him, mentally, increasing. He seriously felt like crying.

"Haha gomen gomen…got a little carried away. But you have to admit…I look damn good!" Stated Ise with his new found self-confidence causing, Ddraig to roll his eyes as he watched his partner skip off to the bathroom.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

We find our favourite protagonist doing some stretches on a wide open field of grass and dirt. Dressed in just a pair of cargo shorts and sneakers, he was warming himself up for his training to begin.

"Ok Ddraig, I'm ready. Where do we begin?" Questioned Ise.

 **[Good. I want to sit in a cross legged position and let yourself relax and meditate.]** Stated Ddraig, to which everything became silent. You could literally hear crickets chirping in the background. That is, until Ise exploded into action.

"Meditate! Meditate! Are you fucking kidding me? I went through all that trouble….and lots of excruciating, mind numbing pain...to get a body that was built for destruction…and you tell me to fucking meditate!" Protested Ise incredulously. He really wondered if all the Oppai Dragon mania damaged the mind of the Welsh Dragon. Tick marks formed all over Ddraigs head.

[Urasai! The last time I checked, I'm the one with thousands of years of experience. So instead of whining like a little bitch, just shut up and meditate!] Roared the Welsh Dragon causing Ise to sweatdrop.

"Sheesh…no need to get your panties in a twist…I'm getting to it." Grumbled Ise as he assumed the lotus position and evened out his breathing. He had prior experience of doing this during his time trying to delve into the sacred gear, which he assumed is what Ddraig is aiming for. After what felt like hours, when in reality it it was only 15 minutes, he experienced a weightless sensation overtake his body. As his feet hit solid ground he opened his eyes to a world of fire and brimstone with a 30 foot monster of a dragon before him.

"Ddraig….so what's up?" He questioned.

 **[Now that you've got the body that you wanted….what are your plans going forward?]** Questioned Ddraig. Ise just scratched his head.

"To be honest with you, after the whole dragon heart and Phenex tears transformation, I'm not really sure what else is possible for me to do. I planned on continuing my physical training and also alter the sacred gear." Stated Ise. Ddraig rose an imaginary eyebrow.

 **[Alter the sacred gear? Are you saying that there is something currently wrong with it?]** Probed Ddraig with a steely undercurrent in his voice. He did not appreciate Ise implying that his sacred gear needed fixing.

"No no no…jeez don't go taking things the wrong way. There's nothing wrong with the abilities of the sacred gear. I meant that I want to customize its appearance. I want it to reflect my re-birth as well which is why I want to create an almost sub-species like base form and balance breaker. It will still be the same Boosted Gear…just with a unique and distinctive appearance exclusive to me that sets me apart from the rest of the previous hosts." Added Ise hastily…not too keen on facing the wrath of a pissed off Heavenly Dragon. Ddraig scrutinized him for a few minutes before blowing fire from his nostrils.

 **[Very well. Those terms are acceptable.]** Acquiesced Ddraig, allowing Ise to let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks Ddraig." Beamed Ise at Ddraig who just grunted in acceptance.

 **[Seeing as though you were complaining about the time issue as well as being directionless in your training. I believe I have a solution for that as well as a set of skills perfectly suited for you. I also plan on letting you unlock an ability of the sacred gear that hasn't been used by any of the previous hosts. Whenever you're ready, we'll go meet the people who will help train you.]** Stated Ddraig. Ise, upon hearing this became excited. He couldn't wait to test out his new abilities.

"Let's get to it." He stated confidently. After which he felt the weightless sensation take over his body once more as he felt himself fall deeper into the sacred gear. After a while of these sensations he finally regained his bearings. As he looked around he immediately recognized his surroundings. He stood in a vast white space with tables and chairs tastefully decorating the place. There was a bar on the left with barstools running down the length of it. The placed was filled with people, he couldn't count all of them but there were at least 30+. This was his dreamscape..or mindscape….or handscape? He wasn't really sure. What he did know was that this was the place that the past hosts of the Boosted Gear resided. It became available to him after he used the Juggernaut Drive. These were the voices that normally tempted him when he was in a bad situation, tempted him to unleash the Juggernaut Drive and destroy everything.

Naturally he was immediately on guard. He noticed a striking difference though. Normally when he appeared here, the Senpai's remained blurry and unrecognizable. Now though, he could see face with perfect clarity. He was unsure what that meant for him.

 _{Hey, Hyoudou Issei. Looks like you are in a pinch.}_

 _{You need some direction.}_

 _{You are facing a worthy opponent.}_

 _These voices are the previous Senpai!? It's the first time he's heard them speak. Now that he took a closer look most of the Senpai's are wearing tuxedoes, holding onto wine looking like gentleman, and sitting on their chairs with elegance! One of the Senpai is shaking the wine glass with no wine inside and says it to me with a speech tone of a gentleman._

 _{Fufufu. To get out of a situation like this, we can only use that correct?}_

… _..What do you mean by "that"?_

 _{Yes! We can only use that!}_

 _{That must be it!}_

 _The Senpai's starts to agree with each other! T-this flow….. You guys aren't telling me to use_

 _Juggernaut-Drive again right!? I was worried that they must say something dangerous again…_

 _But Senpai's shook their fingers to the sides saying "No, no, no"._

 _{Wrong!}_

 _{Yes! We already have graduated from Juggernaut-Drive!}_

 _{We were introduced to something even more great from you.-Yes}._

 _{{{{{{The power of breast!}}}}}}_

… _._

 _H-Huh…? W-What the heck are you guys saaaaaaying!? These idiotic Senpai's!_

 _They are wearing the clothes of a gentleman, so I was wondering what they were going to say. And they said power of breast! That is an outrageous thing that Sensei predicted, and it is different from the power confirmed! Shit! Why are these Senpai putting on such a bright face! Even if I said that, the Senpai's aren't listening to me and creates a vision on the air of the white World._

 _What appeared is – a breast!_

 _{Let's depend on these breasts.}_

 _{Yes, that is the source of Oppai-Dragon who protects the future.}_

 _{We became gentleman who enjoys breast after connecting with you. Fufufu, this really doesn't feel bad.}_

 _Eh!? What are these guys muttering about!? I don't get it! Senpai then put on a serious face and then said it with a serious tone._

{Hyoudou Issei. You were once called the weakest Seiryuutei.}

{A shameless pervert.}

{Never amount to anything.}

{Yet your straight-forward nature and sheer grit and determination made you one of the most powerful figures in the world today.}

{You've shown us how foolish we once were.}

{Getting drunk on power and rampaging mindlessly.}

{But you have shone a bright, beautiful light in this once dark world.}

{You cleansed a millennia of hatred with your charismatic personality.}

{And freed us from the chains that we were once bound by.}

{You have shown us a future worthy of fighting for.}

{Fufufu….you have also shown us the gloriousness of oppai.}

{That's why, we have decided to help you in your ventures.}

{We who have lifetimes of experience in a multitude of field will give you the training knowledge and abilities that will make you shine.}

{As well as aid you in groping a lot of oppai in the future.}

{Go forth and show the world the true power of the Sekiryuutei.}

Ise just stood there, shocked. He couldn't believe it. The senpai's of the Boosted Gear were banding together to train him. Some of the greatest worriers to exist, probably with deadly skills to match. He knew he could learn a lot from them. He also knew it was safe as he trusted Ddraig who sent him here.

"So how are you going to help me?" He questioned excitedly.

{Every day you can go through your regular physical training but at night when you sleep, we will pull you into the sacred gear where we will train you in certain arts that will stick with you, mentally, and the next day you can practice and perfect it in the real world.} Stated the dandy-senpai. Another senpai, who looked like Dumbledore from Harry Potter, stepped forward.

{Regarding the issue of time to train for your match. When I was still alive I delved into many arcane and mysterious braches of magic. One such magic is a time dilation field which allows the user to temporarily slow down the speed of time in a limited area. Uses your new magic reserves as well as the Boosted Gear, whilst in temporary possession of your body, I can create a field big enough to encompass your training area that will extend the two month you currently have to about 8 months.} Stated the Senpai who Ise now dubbed wizard-Senpai. Ise looked at him with stars in his eyes.

"Sugoi! It's like the hyperbolic time chamber from dragonball!" Exclaimed Ise excitedly. Wizard-Senpai just sweat-dropped at him and inched further away from him. Another Senpai walked forward and this one looked amazingly similar to Bruce Lee from those old kung-fu movies.

{While your primary mode of offence is close combat, you have absolutely no martial arts training what so ever. You are more of a street brawler. That is unacceptable. I will aid you in mastering as many martial arts that will supplement your current style from Tae-kwon Doe, Aikido, Muay Thai, Karate and Judo and many more. We will sharpen your already impressive battle instincts into an extremely lethal weapon. I will also show you how to properly wield a sword so you don't let that magnificent blade you have rust.} Stated Karate-Senpai. Ise looked really excited at the prospect of learning martial arts. As of now the only style he had was rush in head first as punch as hard as you can. Learning an actual style will be a huge boost to his repertoire. The next one to step forward was a creepy looking guy dressed in what looked like biker clothes flicking a zippo lighter.

{Since you are mostly dragon, along with the Phenex tears you injected into your veins, means you have an exceedingly high affinity for fire magic. I will show you how to harness that fire and turn it into your weapon by helping you create your own unique spells.} Stated Pyro-senpai. This really made Ise giddy. He was always a little jealous of Vali and the others for throwing around magic when he never had the capacity to do so before. Now though…he was going to abuse the shit out of it. Next stepped out a man who looked like a Shinto priest.

{I will aid you in learning the lost art of Fuinjutsu as well as the Shinto branch of magic, as a fellow Japanese…I feel it is my obligation to pass on this knowledge to you. I don't expect you to become a master of this art but with sufficient knowledge you can greatly supplement your usual fighting style and it is great for setting traps and aiding your training. For example, by drawing gravity and resistance seals on your body it help build up strength, stamina, speed and endurance by simply walking and doing regular things. When you train, your muscles will shred, but with your fast regeneration they will heal a lot quicker than any other person allowing you to train more making your muscles even more dense and powerful and simultaneously raising all your base stats.} Finished Priest-Senpai. Ise could practically feel his jaw hit the floor. That sounded like a crazy useful skill to have. Then he remember when he fought Sairaorg at the Gremory mansion before the Kyoto trip, Sirzechs said that his limbs were weighted and he still almost destroyed Ise. This was definitely a skill he was interested in. Plus learning Shinto magic will make him feel closer to home. He always did think Onmyōji were cool. He didn't need to learn 30 different kinds of magic like Vali or Rosswiesse, he didn't have the talent for that. He just needed a small arsenal that he will turn into a deadly weapon. The final Senpai to step forward looked like a Buddhist monk. He had an air of serenity around him.

{From what I have seen of you from within this world, you are an extremely driven individual that possesses and unnatural amount willpower along with excessive life-force. Which is why I believe there is no skill better suited to you than the one which I will teach you. It will become the bread and butter of your offence. It is an obscure art that was only passed down from teacher to student in the old days and even then users of this art were rare so much so that it had died out centuries ago. However I can feel the potential for it dwelling within you. The name of this power is Haki. Haki is a power that dwells within every human in the world. Presence. Fighting Spirit. Control. It is no different from the other senses normal humans have. But average humans don't even notice this power, or they may try to develop it their whole lives without success. Removing all doubt. That is strength. Haki is typically divided into 2 shades. The power to be sensitive to your opponent's presence. This is Kenbunshoku no Haki (Color of Perception). If you can master this power, you'll be able to discern both the location and the number of enemies outside your field of vision. It even allows you to predict what the enemy will do in the next moment, even going as far as reading surface thoughts and emotions if mastered correctly. Busoshoku no Haki (Color of Arms). This one is like putting on a coat of armor around a selected part of your body depending on your skill with it. Stronger armor will obviously increase your attack power as well. Taking into account your fighting style, it is an art I believe was meant to be wieldedby someone like you. Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku. These are 2 types of Haki. However, a select few people in the world can utilize another kind of Haki. The power to control your opponent, Haoshoku no Haki (Color of the Conqueror). It is the crystallization of one's will and the ability to enforce that will onto your enemies and environment. For example, with a controlled burst of Haoshoku haki you can knock out a small army depending on your skill with it. It's useful when fighting cannon fodder. However while the Color of the Conqueror can be controlled, it cannot be trained. It is the very spirit of the user. The only way to strengthen it is to strengthen one's own mental strength. I have a strong feeling this power dwells within you as such I will show you the ancient practices long since lost to time to unlock and wield your Haki.} Explained Monk-Senpai. By the end of the explanation Ise felt his mind shut down and reboot. That sounded like a completely fucking badass power. And he was going to learn it. His face adorned a maniacal smile on his face that reeked of battle lust.

"Well what are we waiting for? We've got 8 months to turn me into the biggest badass possible. Let's get started!" He exclaimed, totally pumped to take it to the next level. The world better be prepared to be flipped on its ass by him.

'I hope you're ready Sairaorg. You're in for a world of pain if not. Hyoudou Iseei is ready to take the stage!' Thought Ise as he dove headfirst into his training.

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **End of chapter 2. I wanted to write the actual training process but that seemed a bit too boring so I just outlined the skills he is going to have in his arsenal and what can be expected in his fight. I know he seems OP but you have to remember that this is the DxD universe where everyone plus their mothers are OP.**_

 _ **I plan to make him a bi-polar badass….I plan on giving him tattoos and earing and a leather jacket…one second he can make you shit yourself with a haki enhanced stare that will make you see visions of death the next moment he is drooling over a random woman's oppai….making Ddraig cry…poor poor Ddraig.**_

 _ **As for the abilities, you can expect some Naruto abilities in terms of fuinjustu (no Hiraishin though…that would be overkill)…mainly as I've already outlined the thing he is going to be doing from changing the Boosted Gears appearance as well as his balance breaker…along with the fire magic….I will tell you which anime I will be taking concepts from and I'm sure you can easily figure out how it will turn out….mainly One Piece, Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **I'm not too confident in writing a fight scene so the next chapter may take a little longer as I try to polish it up…any suggestions for the fight are greatly welcomed as I don't have a lot of idea's outside of Sairaorg getting really fucked up. I want the fight to be even more brutal and bloody then in the light novel. In case you're wondering, Sairaorg isn't going to get one-shotted. He'll give as good as he gets and the match will be a close thing.**_

 _ **Also don't expect the full rating game coverage….most of the matched will go the same except the ones with Ise in them.**_

 _ **Anyway thanks for taking the time to read. Reviews are appreciated. Lionheart021 out.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author Note:**_

 _ **Chapter 3 up today. As stated in the previous chapter, I don't plan on covering rating game in detail…I'll try to summaries the matches as quickly as possible…coz let's be honest…we all want to see Ise and Sairaorg duke it out. I'll do a small summary for those who haven't read the light novels at the beginning as well as show some interaction of the ORC before the match starts. Now I'm not too confident in my fight scenes to please bear with me on that front.**_

 _ **Now I need to address a major change in this chapter from canon. It's with regards to the Regulus Nemea sacred gear. I never understood why Sairaorg reincarnated the sacred gear (he doesn't even have full control over it) when he could have just absorbed it into his body instead of wasting his evil pieces. Before you start ranting about not being human to have a sacred gear…remember Raynare did the same with Twilight Healing and was able to use it properly…that should imply that Sairaorg could do the same with Regulus Nemea and that is the premise I plan on going with as the two on two match at the end won't be happening and I need a way for him to use the sacred gear there. Plus I think it just makes more sense this way. In the anime Regulus Nemea is a Longinus class sacred gear with makes the wielder immune to projectiles, for a devastating close combat fighter like Sairaorg that's a real deadly ability. It usually takes on the form of an axe but here it will be a bracelet around his wrist.**_

 _ **Now I'd like to point out that Ise's attire will be heavily inspired by Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy Viii (one of my all-time favourite games)…in this chapter it will just be the lower part of the attire in terms of pants and boots...as for his torso…it will be a sleeveless combat vest that Ryan Reynolds wore in the Wolverine: Origins movie or if you're a WWE fan, similar to the vest worn by Roman Reigns….so google those to get a good visual image of what he will be wearing…I will of course try my best to describe it as well…**_

 _ **The final piece needs to be mentioned is that Ise is going to be a little OOC from now on…which isn't strange if you think about the circumstances. His new resolve and attitude along with exposure to some of the most powerful and intellectual individual to ever live (the past hosts of the Boosted Gear) can have an effect on the thinking of people. Plus while Ise was portrayed as an idiot in canon…he did have a good mind for strategy and tactics as evidenced by his battles with Riser and Cao Cao…plus all the other battles he's won. While I only outlined the main Sanpai that will be training him…the others will also help him with regards to his knowledge of the supernatural world (which I always found annoyingly lacking) as well as politics…now he won't be some Aizen level manipulative mastermind…but he won't be as clueless compared to canon…he will still be straight forward and destructive as he always was…but now he will be a little more sensitive to politics and use his regular behaviour to give him an edge in the strangest ways (as will be seen in this chapter)…it will be what I like to think of as controlled chaos…he will be the total opposite to Sona who thinks 20 steps ahead…he will be wild, unpredictable and reckless to the point where it looks like genius.**_

 _ **Anyway…Ise finally makes his return…let's see how it goes…**_

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of High School DxD….it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig talking]**

"[Commentary]"

" **Attack Names"**

{Past Hosts Talking}

 **Monsters/Dragons/Grimm Reapers talking**

 _Text directly from light novel_

 _ **Chapter 3: Clash of the Titans – The Great King Vs The Red Dragon Emperor**_

Rias Grmory chewed on her nails in an attempt to alleviate the pressure she could feel trying to swallow her up. It was only down to herself and Asia going up against the strongest youth devil, Sairaorg Bael. Her beloved Ise was nowhere to be seen. This day was not going at all the way she had hoped it would.

It started off on a bad note as her prized pawn and love interest Hyoudou Issei, who left two months ago to train in a secluded location, didn't show up on the morning of the biggest day yet for her peerage.

Those two months felt more like twenty years to her. She could hardly concentrate on improving herself as she was desperate to see her precious Ise once more and apologise to him for behaving so selfishly. It was all she could think about these last two months and she was sure the rest of her peerage were in the same situation. She knew that being unfocused before such a huge match was asking for trouble but she couldn't help it. Her delicate maiden heart still yearned for his attention.

Her team was already a bit on edge due to their missing Pawn, so the trip there didn't calm their nerves at all. Arriving at the venue they received the news that Ise would be a little late from Azazel, whom he reached via his familiar, the Skithblathnir. It still pained her to think that he contacted Azazel and not her to inform her. It hurt even more to know that he could have contacted her or her peerage at any point during these last two months. She wondered if he was still upset with her. She wondered if he hated her and wanted nothing to do with her anymore along with a host of other nonsensical scenarios like him eloping Aphrodite, who seduced him away from her. What a slut!. Hey..the heart of a maiden is a complicated thing, and she knew she was being ridiculous but Rias couldn't help herself. She convinced herself that Ise just needed some time away, for himself to sort out whatever he needed to, and she had hope that when he got back, things could go back to the way they were…or maybe even better if her dream comes true.

After arriving in the Underworld the Gremory peerage plus Azazel and Irina made their way to Agreas- a city located in the floating island in the sky located in the Agares territory. The location of the match was agreed on upon the intervention of the current head of the Agares clan following the disputes between the current Maou's and the Great-King faction. It was a tumultuous situation regarding the Rating Game, which was supposed to be a platform for the Youth Devils to showcase their power…instead it became tainted with greed and politics of the higher ups and is now acting as a representative war between the Maou Faction and The Great-King faction.

After getting their pre-game talk out of the way and arriving at the stadium the Gremory peerage found out the special rules of the rating game, Dice Figure. The rules were simple, each King rolled a single die and they could then send out combatants whose value, in terms of pieces, equal the combined number rolled by both Kings. It was a good thing that these rules were in effect as if it were a regular game, Ise would have been disqualified for being late. As it stands, he doesn't have to fight unless sent out by Rias, leaving him enough time to make it to the stadium.

As the first match got underway, Rias sent out her Knight Kiba Yuuto to go against the Knight from Sairaorg's peerage, Beruka Furcas. It was a tough match for Yuuto as he went up against a member of the Furcas clan whose specialty lay in controlling horses. In the end Yuuto used deception and his surprising second Balance Breaker, Glory Drag Trooper from the Blade Blacksmith half of his Holy-Demonic sword, to take down Beruka earning the Gremory Peerage an early win.

The second match up was the Rooks, Rosswiesse and Koneko going up against the Rook, Gandoma Balam and the Knight, Liban Crocell. It was a tough match for the Rooks as Balam's overwhelming strength and defence and Crocell's trickery along with his sacred gear, Gravity Jail, proved quite an obstacle. However, Rosswiesse's extraordinary intellect and Koneko's amazing fortitude earned them the win, the second in a row for the Gremory peerage. It didn't come at a cost though as Koneko was taken out at the end, devastating her teammates.

The third match was a magic battle between Akeno and Sairaorg's Bishop Corianna Andrealphus. It was a flashy battle with lots of elemental magic being thrown around but in the end, Akeno's magic prowess was too much for the Bishop of Sairaorg as she was defeated earning Rias three straight wins for her peerage.

The fourth match pitted Xenovia and, surprisingly Gasper who volunteered, against the decedents from extinct Pillar houses, the Bishop, Misteena Sabnock and the Rook, Ludora Bune. It was a brutal match, as thanks to Sabnock's sacred gear, Trick Vanish, Xenovia's Ex-Durandal was sealed, leaving her defenceless. But almost everyone was surprised as Gasper stood up to the plate and took an immensely brutal beating while stalling for time as he tried to unseal Xenovia's holy sword. He succeeded in the end but was eliminated but not after giving a truly marvelous and moving performance allowing a highly emotional Xenovia to sweep through both opponents with her Ex-Durandal earning a fourth win for the Gremory peerage.

The fifth match was Queen Vs Queen, with Akeno going up against Kuisha Abaddon, an extra demon from the House of Abaddon. Again, similar to her previous match it was a magical battle. It seemed the Akeno had the advantage in terms of pure power, however Kuisha was a lot more resourceful, especially with the use of her clans signature move Hole. In the end, Akeno's lack of knowledge of the skill was her downfall as her own holy-lightning was turned against her with Kuisha earning the first win for Sairaorg's peerage.

The sixth match saw the King himself, Sairaorg step forward to face the team of Yuuto, Xenovia and Rosswiesse. They worked well to go against the monstrous strength and speed of Sairaorg, along with his overflowing touki. They even managed to sever his arm which forced him to use his Phenex tear. But in the end his overwhelming power proved too much for the trio as they succumbed to defeat in the end.

The seventh match saw Sairaorg send out his Queen once again as they were the only two left in the peerage. Rias had no other choice but to step out herself as she couldn't risk Asia. The battle was again, magic intensive as demonic powers flew all over the place. Kuisha proved to be quite the combatant and pushed Rias to the edge. But in the end the Power of Destruction was far too much for the Queen to handle and she was defeated. Luckily Rias had Asia to heal her after the beating she took.

Which bring us to the current situation. Due to the fact that only Sairaorg was left in his peerage, he automatically took to the field. Rias was in a pinch now as the only option she had was to send out Asia, as a single combatant couldn't fight two matches in a row. Rias was at the end of the rope. She still had her earpiece on and was consulting with the rest of her peerage who were under supervision in the medical room but were still able to watch the match.

"Ise-kun isn't here yet Rias, It looks like we have no choice but to send out Asia-chan. As soon as the match starts have her forfeit. If Ise-kun is not here by then, you will have no choice but to take on Sairaorg yourself." Stated Akeno logically as she reclined on a hospital bed, recovering from her injuries. All around her were the rest of the peerage who were also awake with their earpieces on, watching the game. Rias just let out a sigh.

"You're right of course. Do think you can handle it Asia?" Questioned Rias to her adorable Bishop. Said blonde nodded her head resolutely.

"Hai onee-sama! I won't let you down!" Exclaimed Asia as she cutely pumped her fist bringing a smile to her King's face.

"Good luck Asia-san…we will be here waiting for you in the medical room." Stated Yuuto, along with the rest of the peerage giving well wishes to their timid Bishop friend.

"Are you ready to go Asia?" questioned Rias. She only had a minute and a half left to submit her combatant after all. Asia nodded and prepared to step into the magic circle before a voice in their ears stopped her and the rest of the peerage in their tracks.

"There is no need for that. I'll take it from here." Said a deep, husky voice that was brimming with confidence and charisma. He had their earpiece which was only given out to members of their peerage. It took them a while recognise, since they hadn't hear his voice in almost two months, not to mention his voice changed a little…but there was in doubt in their mind. Their Pawn had finally returned.

"""Ise-kun/Ise-senpai/Ise-san!""" Exclaimed the peerage all at once as an overwhelming sense of relief washed over them. The most powerful member of their peerage was finally here and just in time too. After two months without his soothing presence they felt the floodgates open. They truly learned to appreciate their pawn on a whole other level compared to before as his absence really sapped the motivation from most of them. He truly was, as Azazel once pointed out, the heart of the team. Asia, Akeno and Gasper and could be seen shedding tears unashamedly and even Koneko's eyes were a little misty, though she tried to hide it. Kiba and Rosswiesse were a little more reserved in their reaction but were no less relieved….especially Rosswiesse, who was suspiciously blushing and teary-eyed…not that anyone noticed.

"Ise." Whispered Rias softly as tears rolled down her face. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Ise had this strange ability to put people at ease, raise their spirits and give them courage with just his presence. She was sure her peerage felt the same. Now that he was here, they were filled with hope. This was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. He truly was a blazing sun piercing through the darkness of this world.

"You did well out there Gasper. I'm proud of little buddy. You as well Koneko. You all have done your parts now it's time I do mine. Sorry I'm late but I'll take things from here. This is my fight, you guys just sit back and enjoy the show." Stated Ise with a quiet self-assurance that the rest of them didn't know he had. Gasper was beaming at the praise of his favourite senpai and Koneko blushed at his words. The others sat up a little straighter upon hearing his words. There was always a quiet confidence in them with regards to Ise and his ability to pull through in a fight and they knew that the only person in their peerage who could even remotely face Sairaorg head on was Ise. Now though, even though the conversation was being held via earpieces, they could practically feel the confidence oozing off him. It was an incredibly reassuring feeling, as his teammates, at the same time however it intimidated them to the point that they felt the need to submit to him. It only lasted a few seconds before the feeling disappeared…making them feel as if they had just imagined it.

Rias wanted to say something. To apologise for her behaviour the last time they spoke. To ask for forgiveness but the words caught in her throat. She was far too engrossed in the sound of his voice, which she hadn't heard in two months. It sounded much manlier and mature as well. She knew that now was not the time as he needed to be focused on the fight. So she did the only thing she could.

"Good luck Ise." She whispered softly.

"Thanks." Replied Ise before he cut off the connection and moved toward the arena. Rias felt a little disheartened at the response. If it was Ise of a few months, he would have stumbled over himself and try to reassure her that he could win and that he would do it for her. He would have then had a lewd look on his face as he imagined all the ways she would reward him…most of them involving her breasts. She let out a sad smile to herself. It seemed like her beloved Ise really has changed since he left. She only hoped he didn't resent her.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

As he cut the connection from his earpiece, Ise let out a huge breath as he relaxed his body. He was currently standing in the tunnel on the Gremory end of the stadium, waiting to be called out. He started doing a few breathing exercises that he learned during his time to ease the tension in his body. After two months of non-stop training (which was actually 8 due to the time dilation field), he felt in peak condition. He had never felt so powerful and so assured of himself. He liked the feeling, he decided. As he heard the commentator start to announce the combatants in the match, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand and his blood starting to pump.

'Damn…I was always on Vali's case for being a battle maniac and here I an almost vibrating in excitement to fight. Shit I feel so fucking violated right now. No! I'm not like that bastard. Need to find my happy place. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think of oppai. Smooth, soft, bouncing oppai." Thought Ise as he started drooling at the end. In his mind (hand?) Ddraig just face-planted. His host had such a cool and intimidating aura a few minutes ago and now he's drooling like an idiot over imaginary breasts. He sometimes questions the sanity of Ise.

 **[Will you stop messing around and focus on the fight!]**. Growled Ddraig. Even though he got a little better over the last two months, he still felt some phantom pains every time he heard the word oppai. Ise snapped out of his pleasant day-dream at Ddraig's insistence and refocused himself. Ddraig would never say it out loud, but the speed at which the air around his host changed in that moment was frightening. An air of oppression hung around Ise as all emotions melted off his face. Ddraig called this his 'Game Face'. After almost 8 months of daily martial arts training, Ise learned disciple and how to exert control over himself and his emotions. He is still a highly emotional individual, however now instead of blurting out his feelings and making a fool of himself, he's learned to internalize his emotions, direct it at a target and let all hell break loose.

As much as he tried to deny it though, he loved the thrill of battle. Maybe it was the dragon in him, or maybe it was his natural predisposition, but when he was in the heat of battle he felt truly at home. All restraints were off him. On the field of battle, he wasn't a son, he wasn't someone's servant, and he wasn't a worthless pervert. He was a worrier. A gladiator. He was free to express himself however he desired. He could let loose all the pent up emotions and all the feelings he's repressed and feel the adrenaline pumping trough his veins. It was only during his training that he realized one of the most important things. It's only in a fight that he can truly be himself. He is a dragon. A fact he can deny no longer. He lives for the thrill of battle and as he heard his name being announced a single thought ran through his mind.

'It's time this dragon took flight. Sairaorg Bael, you are someone I acknowledge as a worthy opponent. However today you will be a stepping stone to my ascension. I honestly don't think you are ready for what's about to hit to you.'

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

In the Oppai dragon part section of the stands that were filled with many children of the underworld, most of them were commoners or children of reincarnated devils..meaning low-class devils of a low social caste. They were all given an opportunity to attend the event today though, along with their parents thanks to their hero, the Oppai Dragon, who covered the cost of the tickets as well as their snacks and beverages, allowing them to be here today. The excitement was palpable as they all bore witness to their first live Rating Game. They were excitedly talking to their parents and friends about the matches that they witnessed along with the cool abilities on show. They were all waiting in anticipation though for their idol, the legendary Chichiryuutei to make his appearance.

Sitting in the front of the section, was the manager of the Sekiryuutei, Ravel Phenex. She took the initiative to be the representative/cheerleader of this section of the stadium. When Ise-sama contacted her and asked her to organize this initiative on his behalf and transferred an obscene amount of money into a special back account that he gave her full access to, she was at first shocked before she felt an immense sense of pride swell up in her chest. She expected nothing less from the man she had chosen. His kindness and benevolence truly knew no bounds and she was honoured that he trusted her above all others to accomplish this task. She took to it with gusto, arranging everything with alarming efficiency. She made sure that her Ise-sama got the recognition for his deed, even though he asked her not to worry about it. She spent most of the match pumping the kids up and encouraging them to show their support for their favourites.

On the outside she was cool, calm and collected…on the inside though she experienced a turbulence of emotions. She was extremely worried. It's down to the fact that the main reason she was here has yet to show up. She could feel, as she was sure the rest of the spectators could, that the end was nigh. It was down to just Sairaorg Bael on one end against Rias-sama, Asia-san and Ise-sama. The problem being that Ise-sama has yet to fight a match and he was not present when the team walked out to the field. She could hear many whispers, mainly from snooty high-class devils about how the mighty Red Dragon Emperor fled with his tail between his legs at the prospect of fighting a high-class devil of the Pure house of Bael. She silently gritted her teeth as she willed herself not to incinerate those pests. She was sure they were just putting on airs and hoping to earn some favour with Zekram Beal, the original Great-King. These people sickened her to the core and she wondered if this is what the future truly held for her race. It's one of the reasons she became so infatuated with Ise-sama in the first place. He was so unconventional, so unorthodox from the usual stuck-up devils. He didn't care about traditions or customs he just spoke his mind and did what he wanted. To her, he was a beacon of light representing hope, for her and for the future. That's why she promised herself that she will train, her mind and her body, so when the time came, she would be a woman worthy to stand by his side. As she was contemplating these matters she heard the voice of the commentator signal that time was up for strategies and decision making and the time for the eighth match was now. She just crossed her fingers in hope that he got here in time.

"[Ladies and gentleman, welcome back from that short break. I hope you packed up on some snacks because the eighth match is set to get underway and it's gonna be a doozy. Governor Azazel, Emperor Belial, what has been your impression of the game so far?]" Questioned the commentator, Naud Gamigin from the house of Gamigin of the former 72 Pillars. He was a professional commentator with years of experience covering Rating Games. He was quite enthusiastic about his job as well.

"[Well it certainly has been exciting to watch. The kids down there are performing far above the standards of such youngsters and this has the feeling of a professional match. While the Gremory peerage shot out the blocks with grabbing the wins in the first four matches but Sairaorg and his Queen turned it around spectacularly. The Gremory peerage still has 3 members left, Rias the King, Asia Argento the Bishop and Hyoudou Issei the Pawn. Although Sairaorg is by himself on the other end, you can't help but feel he has the advantage here, such is the overwhelming strength he possesses and as he is the only one left on his team, he is automatically the next contestant in. Since Rias fought the previous match she is barred from fighting. Asia Argento, as you know is the healer of the group and as such has no combat experience to take on Sairaorg. The most logical choice, and the matchup that we all came here to watch, would be Hyoudou Issei. However, he hasn't made an appearance yet even though there many opportunities. Was Rias saving him for the end? We'll find out soon enough.]" Stated Azazel. He was having a lot of fun commentating on this match and he spoke the truth when he said he wanted to see Ise Vs Sairaorg. He wanted to see the results of Ise's training. He was sure that wherever he was, Vali was at this moment hoping to see a good fight from his rival.

"[I couldn't agree more with the Governor. This match has exceeded expectations, especially considering it is an exhibition match with youth devils yet to officially make their debut. The young devils certainly put on a good show and have shown us that there is great hope for the future of devils. I look forward to the end as it will surely prove gripping.]" Said the Emperor of the Rating Games, Daihauser Belial. He truly enjoyed the performance by these youngsters. He had hope that one of them would rise to the top in the future and give him a good match.

"[Well there you have it folks, straight from the mouths of the experts. But I'm sure you're tired of hearing us talk let's get this match started!]. Shouted Naud into his mic as the crowd went nuts.

"[We have the official submissions for this match and I can tell you straight away that it will be a one-on-one match despite the value on offer being 12. From the Bael corner, the only available participant but certainly the most dangerous, the strongest youth devil and the heir of the House of Bael…Sairaorg Bael!]" Shouted Naud as cheers rang around the stadium for Sairaorg as he coolly walked out to the field and stopped at the middle. He looked in top condition despite having fought a match earlier. His arm looked to be back in top condition as well, despite having it lopped off earlier. The Phenex tear he used seemed to have fixed the damage leaving him raring to go. He hoped his opponent didn't disappoint him. As these thoughts were circling his mind the officials in charge of the match were reinforcing the arena and putting up powerful shield to protect the spectators.

"[And his opponent from the Gremory peerage….oooh boy do we have a fight on our hands here ladies and gentleman. It's the fight we've all been waiting for. Here he comes, the Oppai Dragon, the Pawn of Rias Gremory and Red Dragon Emperor…Hyoudou Issei!] Roared the commentator as the roof came off the arena from the cheers of the spectators, mainly the re-incarnated and commoner devils, as one of their own and someone they looked to for inspiration entered the arena.

More than a few people were taken aback when he walked into the arena, including his fellow peerage members, Irina, Sirzechs, Grayfia (who just raised her eyebrow elegantly), Venelana, Zeoticus, Micheal, Gabriel, the Sitri peerage, the Vali team who were watching, Azazel, Serafall (his self-proclaimed rival) and his manager Ravel. Such was the drastic change in Ise, not just appearance wise but also the aura around him. He looked a lot more muscular than most remember him being, not to the point where he became bulky and unappealing but achieving a perfect balance between strength and speed. He also looked taller as he stood at 6 ft 2 inches and his eyes were a startling shade of green. He was dressed in all black, with black leather pants that flared out at the bottom with black biker boots. There were three straps wrapped around his right thigh as well as a maroon belt with three straps as well crossing each other diagonally with a snarling dragon head for a belt buckle. His top consisted of a body form black leather combat vest that cut off at his arms and fitted to his body in a way that clearly showed the definition he worked hard to receive from his training and his hands were covered in plain black leather gloves. While his right arm was the regular slightly tanned colour of his skin, his left was covered all the way to his wrist in what looked like a variety of tattoos. He also let his hair grow out a reaching just below his shoulder with his bangs falling just above his eyes and a small portion falling between the bridge of his nose with a single braid on the right side reaching his chest and another toward the back of his left side stopping just above his collar bone (think 20 years later Lambo from Katekyo Hitman Reborn), both had three green beads each at the end. His ears were also pierced on both sides with a 3D diamond shape of glowing emerald with the vertices covered in metal (similar to the ones Erza wears, instead of being all metal, the inside is emerald) as well as a dragon fang necklace wrapped snugly around his neck. Adding to that was the sharp and elegant features of his face with his narrowed eyes gave him a bad boy vibe that drove the fairer sex crazy. Suffice to say that many women in the arena had a hard time controlling their blush at the sight of such a fine specimen, regardless if they were in relationships or not. Such was the case for the Gremory men, who were shedding manly tears at the fact that their normally cool and collected wives were actually blushing at the sight of Ise.

Rias couldn't believe what she was seeing from her Pawn. Had two months really made such a change in him? The way he walked and the confidence that was pouring out of him made it seem like he was ready to take on the world. She blushed at the thought of how strong his body looked now and she wondered how good it will feel to be embraced by him now.

Sona Sitri, Student Council President of Kuoh academy and best friend of Rias, was stumped. She had always perceived herself as a creature of logic and intellect. However, even to her logical mind, the young man she was witnessing right now seems to take logic, bend it over a table and fuck it in the ass. She could still remember him peeping on the Kendo club and getting the tar beaten out of him on a daily basis and now he exudes an aura that screams 'Alpha Male'. She still remembers the pity she felt for Rias when she re-incarnated him as she felt he would never amount to anything and he was worthless without his sacred gear. Of course, over the months he proved her wrong on multiple occasions and she had no problem admitting she was wrong. But looking at him now…she can't help but feel regret at having passed him over, allowing Rias to take him, over her preconceived notions instead of looking at him more deeply.

Ravel, for her part, was blushing up such a storm that one could almost see the steam leaving her face. She had always had delusions and fantasies of her Ise-sama that beautified him to an unnerving extent, it was her guilty pleasure, but to see him like this, looking so cool so assured and so ruggedly handsome made her heart, and other parts of her body that shall not be mentioned, throb excitedly. She could feel his aura of dominance from all the way in the stands, calling for her to submit, to her future King and Master, and boy did she want to. Before she got carried away though, she got a hold of herself. She needed to be patient. This was not the time to indulge in her selfish desires, Ise-sama needed her support and she planned on giving him all he could handle as she stood up and encouraged the children and fans in the Oppai Dragon section to cheer and applaud their hero. She almost fainted when she looked back at the arena and saw Ise-sama looking at her as he gave her a sly wink before continuing in. It was turning out to be a great day for her and she couldn't wait to be officially his.

"[Ladies and gentleman, this contest is about to get underway. The stadium has been reinforced and powerful shields have been erected around the spectator areas in preparation. Instead of the regular sub-space in the Dimensional Gap, due to the popularity of these two as well as the anticipation of this fight, this match will take place right here!]" Announced Naud. The cheers were deafening as the air of anticipation around the stadium rose to fever pitch.

Ise was still making his way to the centre of the arena where Sairaorg Bael stood with the arbitrator of this Rating Game, Rudiger Rosenkreutz. A lot of the older generation as well as some in the new one noticed the way Ise moved, with deadly elegance…like a sharpened katana…sharp, lethal and silent as it moves through the air. Many were impressed not to mention a little intimidated. Most of the more zealous high-class devils turned their nose up at the sight of another 'unenlightened barbarian', they were sweating a bit though and tried not to quiver in fear at the sensation of his presence. Unknown to anyone but Ise, he was releasing short controlled bursts of Haoshoku haki, not enough to knock someone out but just enough to exert his dominance.

Sairaorg though, was grinning in anticipation. He could see his opponent had changed a lot since their friendly spar a few months back. He looked a lot more dangerous. This fight was looking to be one he could truly enjoy. He may even have to resort to using his secret weapon. He was excited at the prospect of that happening.

As Ise finally reach the centre, he stood opposite Sairaorg and stared at him unflinchingly. He could vaguely hear the arbitrator recite the rules of the match but he was more focused on his opponent and it seems his opponent was the same. Sairaorg stared him in the eyes with a challenging grin on his face as opposed to the emotionless look Ise wore on his.

(zoom zoom iyaan)

(Go Oppai Dragon)

Were the cheers of the children from the Oppai Dragon fan area with Ravel leading them. Ise completely ignored Sairaorg and Rudiger, who was explaining the permutations of the match, as he turned to the stand with his fans. For the first time today they saw him show emotion as he gave a warm and kind smile to the children and waved at them in acknowledgement and thanks for their support. Many women swooned at the sight including his fellow peerage members and, though she will deny this for as long as she lives, Sona Sitri. Her pawn, Saji Genshirou, saw this and felt like someone kicked his puppy at seeing the woman he was majorly crushing on blush at the actions of a well-known pervert. He settled for glaring daggers at his friend/rival/fellow pervert.

As he finished his greetings he moved back to his original spot to find and irritated Rudiger Rosenkreutz, who just finished his explanation, and an amused Sairaorg. After getting the agreement for a clean fight, the arbitrator left via magic circle to his spectator area and officially started the eighth match of this Rating Game.

At once, the previous kind and warm expression toward his fans bled of his face leaving Ise with an impassive look as he stared directly at Sairaorg, who just shivered in anticipation. No words were being said as both combatants just measured the other with their gaze. The tension in the area was suffocating as many people were chewing on their nails in anticipation and nervousness, waiting for something to happen.

Some though were confused as to why Ise hadn't activated his balance breaker yet let alone bring out his sacred gear. Was he underestimating Sairaorg?

Sairaorg though, knew better. As one who also train their body to the extreme, he could tell that even though his posture was laid-back and uncaring, Ise was coiled up like a snake waiting to sink his fangs into his prey. Sairaorg felt his grin split his face as he decided to get this match underway.

With speed that was untraceable to most, making it look like he vanished from his spot, Sairaorg flanked Ise, cocked his hand into a fist and threw a powerful and precise jab at the right side of his head. The entire motion was less than a second, and only a select few in the audience could even follow the entire movement, to the rest it looked like Sairaorg blurred out of existence. When time finally caught up and it looked like a vicious haymaker was about to connect with his face, Ise, with reflexes that bordered on inhumane, reached up and caught the punch just a few inches away from his face, creating a shockwave that almost visibly spread through the air, and he did so without a change in expression or moving his eyes to follow the movement. Sairaorg was a little put out that his pre-emptive strike was stopped so effortlessly. Ise, while externally looking impassive and uncaring, internally he was squealing like a fan boy while doing a little dance in his head.

'Damn I look so fucking badass right now! I've always wanted to do something like that, it's like Aizen from Bleach stopping Ichigo with a single finger. I wonder how many ladies saw that and started fan-girling over my awesomeness. Thank the stars I mastered Kenbunshoku haki. If not, I would probably picking my teeth off the floor.' Thought Ise. And like a coiled viper, as Sairaorg was still in a bit of a daze at having his punch, the same punch that destroyed the spirits of many high-class devils, stopped so easily, Ise retaliated with a powerful and perfectly executed roundhouse kick to the head that sent Sairaorg skidding back.

As Sairaorg regained his bearings, he looked back up to see Ise still having his left leg outstretched from the kick, and he held it there for a while before using his right foot as a fulcrum and calmly bringing his leg back down to the original position he had before launching the kick, looking majorly cool whilst doing so. Sairaorg felt something on the side of his mouth and used the back of his hand to wipe it off. As he looked at the substance, he realized it was his blood.

You could hear a pin drop as the stadium was engulfed in silence, with many varying reactions from shock, disbelief, excitement and strangely arousal…don't ask about that last one. The shocking part wasn't that he just caught a lightning quick punch from Sairaorg, but that he did so without taking any damage as his punches were known to monstrously destructive. What they didn't know, again, was that Ise coated his palm with a thin layer of Busoshoku haki to absorb the impact. While the spectators remained oblivious to this, what they did know was that they were going to be in for one hell of a fight. The cheers rang through the arena as they were encouraged to put on a show.

 **(START SONG: Three Days Grace – Riot)**

As Ise looked at the face of Sairaorg, the left side of his mouth slowly lifted into a smirk, as almost taunting and challenging one. An expression that Sairaorg returned in kind before all the posturing came to an end as both competitors coiled up before bursting into action and meeting each other in the middle of the field. Punches and kicks were flying hard and fast from both sides as every action was expertly blocked or deflected by the other in ways that sent shockwaves vibrating through the air. If Sairaorg threw a punch, Ise deflected it nimbly before retaliating with a kick of his own that would be dodged by Sairaorg before flinging another punch in his direction, which continued the cycle for a few minutes. They were still significantly holding back as this was more of a warm up and a means to feel the other out.

After continuing their exchange for a few minutes, they Sairaorg decided to up the ante as he threw a brutal body shot at Ise who tanked the hit with a slight twitch in his expression indicating his discomfort before retaliating with a vicious haymaker to the face which disorientated Sairaorg but not enough for Ise to capitalise on as Sairaorg came back at him with more gusto. As the restrains fell away more shots connected as both fighters were more concerned with dealing damage to the opponent than with their own defence. Fists and feet were flying through the air with deadly accuracy. While Sairaorg relied more on his upper body strength and his fists, Ise favoured his legs more as he relied on nimble footwork and precise kicks. They both had the power and the capability to change it up though.

Sairaorg closed in and managed to get into Ise's guard but he was ready for him and grabbed his arms and rotated his hips to perform a modified Judo throw over his shoulders. Unfortunately, the move barely fazed Sairaorg as he landed on his feet and shot back towards Ise. As he got closer, he slid to a crouch and swept his leg across in attempt to bring down Ise, who scouted the move and jumped into the air, which was exactly what Sairaorg was aiming for. Ise seemed to realize this too late as he was left vulnerable in the air. Luckily he was able to sense the attack coming and quickly put up a cross-guard to soften the blow of the kick from Sairaorg.

Ise, although softened the blow by guarding, was still pushed back. As he flew backward, he showed his dexterity by leaning back completely and using the ground as support to perform a back flip with his hands planted on the ground for support. As soon as his feet hit the ground he exploded towards Sairaorg, leaving the ground cratered where his feet were, and motioned for right hook, Sairaorg put up his guard but realized his mistake as it was a feint and Ise instead sent a kick to Sairaorg's thigh which made him double over a bit before using his momentum to follow through with an uppercut to Ise's chin, which left him seeing stars for a few seconds before he used the backward motion to propel himself forward and head-butted Sairaorg as a dull sound reverberated throughout the arena from the impact. They both took the time to catch their breath and collect themselves before bursting towards the other as their fists crossed each other and impacted the others face in a cross-counter that they held before backing off to regain their bearings and take stock of the situation. As they took their time the commentator sprang into action.

 **(END SONG: Three Days Grace – Riot)**

"[Amazing folks! What an exhibition of pure physical combat by both young men. They evenly exchanged powerful attacks and they barely look out of breath. If anything they look ready to go for more!]" Announced Naud.

"[Indeed, it was quite the demonstration of hand-to-hand combat. I can feel the intensity of those blows from all the way here in the commentary box. What's also interesting to note is that Ise has yet to bring out his sacred gear.]" Stated Azazel surprising many as they were so caught up in the battle that they didn't even notice that point.

Back on the field both fighters measured the other up.

"It seems you've drastically improved since we traded blows a few months ago. Seeing you match my punches really get my blood pumping. I haven't had a good fight in a while." Said Sairaorg. The force of Ise's attacks really caught him off guard. He didn't expect the Pawn to match him head on without his balance breaker. Maybe he was falling into on of the unsavoury habits of his race, hubris.

"I've been working hard to reach this level. I've broken and repaired my body numerous times to be able to attain this strength. I'm sure you, better that anyone else, understands what that means." Stated Ise as he spoke for the first time in this match. His deep voice had woman swooning in the audience, not that he paid attention for once as he was completely focused on the match. Sairaorg responded with a grin filled with battle lust.

"You truly are a worthy opponent. Here I come." Stated Sairaorg as he crossed his arms in from of him. Symbols appeared on all four limbs. His weights, realized Ise.

'He must have reapplied it after his previous fight against Kiba, Xenovia and Rosswiesse. I wondered why he wasn't wearing his touki anymore." Deduced Ise.

Just as he predicted, faint light was emitted from Sairaorg's limbs before the symbols disappeared. The next moment the force of the release of power blew away his immediate surroundings as the wind picked up around him along with a shallow crater being formed beneath his feet. As a white glow encompassed Sairaorg and conformed to his body, almost like a second skin, his touki was finally in place.

Ise had to say, he was seriously impressed. Sairaorg's touki was leagues ahead of Koneko's in terms of power and intensity.

 **[Truly this devil is an intriguing one.]** Stated Ddraig.

'It's rare for you to dish out such praise Ddraig, especially to a devil. Is it that time of the month for you?' Questioned Ise cheekily. He didn't speak out loud as he didn't want people thinking he was crazy and talking to himself.

 **[You disrespectful brat! As I was saying, for a devil to awaken touki is unheard of. He must have pursued pure power and his body answered him by using his base-of-life itself as his power and wrapping it around his body. He must have quite the vitality and life force for it to become visible like this. What is means is that you can't fool around anymore like you have been. Take him seriously.]** Advised Ddraig. Ise nodded his head and knew he couldn't play around anymore. Sairaorg is the real deal and it would be disrespectful if he held back any longer. He focused himself and sharpened his senses. His hands were slowly being coated in Busoshoku haki turning them a shiny black but due to his gloves nobody noticed anything different.

"Here I come Hyoudou Issei!" Shouted Sairaorg as he shot at Ise with unimaginable speed and barrelled into him. They exchanged flurry of blows with Sairaorg getting quite a few past Ise's guard, getting him to grimace slightly from the thunderous impact of the blows. Punches, kicks, head-butts and throws were all on the menu as both men literally used their bodies as weapons to bring harm to the other. Due to the boost from the touki, Sairaorg had a slight advantage over Ise momentarily which he took advantage of by raining as many blows upon him as he could.

As Ise recovered, he decided it was time to take it to the next level. His body became coated by a red aura that slowly coalesced into both of his arms before they flashed leaving his arms on display. On both arms were red leather-like gauntlets that reached all the way to his elbows. They were entirely red with flame like patterns on the wrist guard. On the back side of his palms was a green gem with the symbol of the Red Dragon Emperor in the middle (basically it is Tsuna's Vongola gear minus the ring and instead of the Vongola symbol on the back of his hand it has the green gem of the boosted gear with the symbol of the Sekiryuutei). This was Ise's boosted gear that he customized to suit his tastes. It was a lot easier to m wield now and not as clunky. Plus he wielded it on both arms.

 **[BOOST!]**

"[What the fuck is that! Why does the Boosted Gear look like that! Did that crazy bastard somehow alter a fucking Longinus and create a sub-species? Oi Ise! You better stop by the Grigori when this is over…I'd love to experi…err I mean I need to give you a check up to ensure you're fine.]" Stated Azazel as he gave two thumbs up trying to look as innocent as possible which is hard when you like one seriously sketchy motherfucker. Ise sweat-dropped at that response. This was why he was reluctant to use his sacred gear. He knew that evil governor would try to rope him into having experiments performed on him.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

Although he didn't really need to boost, he did so anyway just to have a little extra in the tank.

"Magnificent." Applauded Sairaorg as he scrutinized Ise's changed sacred gear, wondering if it was only cosmetic of were there new abilities as well. He decided to find out as he charged straight ahead only to hastily swerve out of the way as….

" **HIKEN!"** Roared Ise.

A huge flaming fist came barrelling in his direction. As he righted himself he heard his opponent's voice again.

" **Hotarubi"** Stated Ise as he released a multitude of little green lights that resembled fireflies that surrounded Sairaorg, who was too late to reach as the next layer of the attack came.

" **Hidaruma"** Said Ise as he clicked his fingers and simultaneously all the green 'fireflies' detonated in a huge conflagration. As the flames cleared Sairaorg skidded out of the flames with his clothes singes and hair ruffled. Luckily his touki prevented him from being barbequed.

Looking up he saw Ise speedily close the distance and swing a right hook at him which he had no choice but to take, spitting out blood as his head snapped to the side from the impact. He kicked out to put some distance between them before jumping back in to reengage Ise in a fist fight resulting in harsh flurry of blows land on both young men over the next few and a lot of blood being spilt. Sairaorg's right eyes was almost shut and he was leaking blood from his forehead and his nose, which also looked to be fractured. Ise sported a busted lip and coughed up a lot of blood. Luckily he had his regeneration to take care of the internal damage, but he told Ddraig to try to prevent it from healing him externally for now as he didn't want to tip anyone off yet on his godly regeneration. There were probably enemies watching this after all.

The exchange of blows continued before a stalemate occurred. Bringing up both his arms, Ise caught Sairaorg's hands as they were both locked on a frontal grappling match. They both exerted their strength as they tried to out power the other. It was a stalemate that is until Ise threw his head back and took a deep breath before facing forward again and exhaling a small storm of blistering hot flames from his mouth. Luckily for Sairaorg his touki once again minimized most of the damage but he still felt the heat of the attack. His distraction cost him as Ise struck him with a swift kick to the chin before following it up with another to the side of the head followed by an axe kick that left him feeling before he jumped and rotated 360 degrees, performing a helicopter kick to the side of his face that downed Sairaorg.

As he lay on the ground trying to catch his breath from the brutal blows exchanged, he saw a flicker at the corner of his eye as Ise jumped inhumanly high into the air just above Sairaorg.

" **Busoshoku Kouka!"** Shouted Ise as the entirety of his left arm, including his Boosted Gear, took on a black metallic shine, which he fully cocked back as he descended to the ground right at the point where Sairaorg's head lay. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out what was going to happen next. Luckily for Sairaorg, he had enough wherewithal to extend his wings at the last moment and accelerate the hell out of there as Ise brought his fist down where Sairaorg's head used to be.

" **Extreme Quake!"** Roared Ise as his fist connected with the ground sending shockwaves throughout the surface before the ground cratered deeply with huge chunks of rock and dirt flying through the air as the ground was completely obliterated. Sairaorg, from his position in the air had a bead of sweat roll down his face as he witnessed the wanton destruction caused by a single punch. He wondered if this is what people felt like when they faced him.

"[Holy shit!]" Shouted the commentator Naud as he quite eloquently expressed the sentiments of probably all the people currently in the stadium who were trying to pick their jaws off the floor from witnessing the ridiculous display of strength.

"Hahaha you truly are something else. I haven't been pushed like this since my childhood. Truly I'm jealous. I can see now why Rias prizes…." Was as far as Sairaorg got before Ise cut him off.

"Whoa whoa whoa…stop right there. Right now this isn't about Rias or the house of Bael or anyone else. This is about you and me. Right now we are just two warriors on the field of battle. Nothing else should matter yet I can still feel you holding back a great deal. You haven't even used that weapon wrapped around your right wrist. Oh don't look so shocked, I have a sentient sacred gear you know, he sensed it the moment I stepped onto the field. So the question remains. What are you afraid of? Why are you still holding back? Do you not acknowledge me as your opponent? Are you afraid what those lazy fatass high council of devils will think when you reveal it? Or are you more concerned with that limp dicked fossil with a severe case of erectile dysfunction going through a middle age crisis that he likes to cover it up by flexing his political muscle and threatening and bending people to his whims to cover up his impotence, Zekram Bael." Stated Ise cheekily. The silence that permeated the stadium was painfully deafening.

The spectators couldn't believe what he just said about the most politically powerful and probably oldest devil alive at the moment. The original Great-King himself and the creator of the Power of Destruction.

Rias' eyes had widened to comical proportions as she couldn't believe what her pawn had just said. He could get himself executed for saying such things. She was seriously stressing out right now. She needed to get her onii-sama and make sure nothing happened to Ise.

Similar reactions were experienced across the stadium. Some were flabbergasted, some were afraid for him. The higher-up on the council were absolutely livid. They were almost frothing at the mouth by the disrespect show to them by some filthy low-class devil.

Azazel and Sirzechs though were doing their best not to fall off their seats in rambunctious laughter. They'd expect nothing less from their favourite dragon. For him to have the balls to say that on a live broadcast that was being sent all throughout the underworld. Truly there was never a dull moment with him around.

Daihauser Belial for his part just smirked to himself and suddenly decided to pay closer attention to this interesting young man.

Serafall just giggled mischievously at the Ise. She's been wanting to say that for years. Sekiruutei-chan really was a funny guy, not to mention a total hottie now. A sudden gleam entered her eyes as she licked her lips in a seductive manner. Ise, on the field, suddenly felt a chill go down his spine.

Grayfia raised an elegant eyebrow at the young man, which was the most expression you would get from the Ultimate Queen. If you looked closely though, you would see the corners of her lips twitch upward slightly.

Sona sat dumbfounded. Her hair was comically dishevelled and her glasses her barely hanging on to her face as she took in what Hyoudou-kun just said. For him to have the audacity to insult and demean one of the most powerful devils to ever live and in front of so many people, he certainly had a death wish. It was the only explanation. A small traitorous part of her mind did give a little 'whoop!' of joy in agreement as Zekram Bael and his fanatic supporters were the main obstacle standing in the way of accomplishing her dream. She could just picture her sister giggling mischievously at what just occurred which caused her to sweat-drop.

Ravel, for her part, just giggled into the back of the hand. She would expect nothing less from Ise-sama, who spoke his mind without care for the consequences and said things as they were. She wasn't afraid for him as she had complete faith in him that he knew what he was doing. And in the event that any of those stuffy old fossils dare to think they have the right to lay their disgusting hands on her future master, they would have to get through her first….

'Which won't end well for them or their future mental and physical health at all.' Thought Ravel with a sadistic gleam in her eyes which promised unimaginable pain to those she considered enemies that freaked out those sitting around her.

Back on the field, Sairaorg's eyes were comically bulging out of it sockets and his jaw way trying to have and intimate encounter with the ground. His mind couldn't process the insanity that was taking place right now. Sure he had no love for his grandfather, that man was responsible for the treatment of him and his mother that lead to all the problems in their lives. But to hear someone have the nerve to call him out was unimaginable. He felt a little emboldened by the courage shown by Ise. He's lived in the shadow of the Bael house for so long, shedding blood, sweat and tears to reach this point but hearing the words of his opponent sparked something in him. He was also a bit unnerved that his secret weapon was discovered so easily.

"I can see the look of shock and concern on your face. You don't need to worry, although it is highly appreciated. I'm not afraid of those idiots, if anything it's the other way around. They are afraid of me." Spoke Ise with a smirk. Seeing the look of confusion on the face of his opponent he decided to elaborate.

"Do you know why I'm still a low-class devil in rank? I can see you wondering where this is going so let me spell it out for you. I've been a devil for about 7 months and in that time I have defeated a high-class devil in one-on-one combat, even though he underestimated me, and overcame the vaunted immortality of the Phenex clan. I achieved this in less than 3 weeks of being a devil I fought and held back Kokabiel, a survivor of the Great War, I fought the current Hakuryuukou, Vali Lucifer, said to be the strongest host ever, to a stalemate and forced him to retreat at the peace conference. I achieved balance breaker in less than a month and went on to defeat the SS ranked ultimate-class stray devil Kuroka. I also fought and defeated the traitor Diadora Astaroth and the leader of the old-maou faction Shalba Beelzebub. A few weeks later, with the aid of Saji Genshirou, I defeated the Norse god Loki. And just a few months ago I fought the leader of the Hero-faction and the possessor of the True-Longinus Cao Cao in Kyoto and forced him to retreat with his tail between his legs while destroying one of his eyes. I know it sounds like I'm bragging, but there is a point to all this. So I'll ask you again Sairaorg Bael, do you know why I'm still a low-class devil? When any one of those achievements is enough to earn any devil a promotion test. Going by simple logic I should be an Ultimate-class devil right now. Do you know why I'm not?" Question Ise with a knowing smirk on his face. He was really going to enjoy this. Sairaorg, try as he might, couldn't wrap his head around the argument. He knew what Hyoudou Ise said was correct. If any of his peerage achieved that, they would get automatic promotion. He was brought back by the answer provided by his opponent. An answer he didn't think he would of reached.

"Fear. The answer is simple Sairaorg. Its fear. They are afraid of me and what I represent. I'm a commoner. In the human word my parents are average working class citizens with no special attributes. I'm essentially a nobody, but here I am standing across the heir to the powerful house of Bael, trading blows evenly. I represent the faith of the simple man and woman who have so long been ignored. I represent the hope of the reincarnated devils who are treated as second class citizens. They see me rising to the top and it gives them courage to challenge to do the same and hope that their children can have a happy future. Look at those kids sitting in my stand over there. They believe in me. They believe that I will win and they are rooting for me. This Sairaorg is what they fear. If they promote me, it will show that anything is possible for those of lower rank and my popularity throughout the Underworld will carry that message through." Stated Ise passionately. The people in the stands all cheered loudly at his words. Showing the support behind his message. His words reverberated deeply with them.

For the people on his side who were more politically inclined like Sirzechs, Azazel, Grayfia and Serafall….they realised what he really did here. And they couldn't help but tip their hat at the cunning plan he cooked up. By publically calling out the council on the issues that he did and exposed their unfair treatment of him he aligned himself with the average devil citizens, the commoners, who feel similarly aggrieved. Then fashioned himself as the champion of the common man and now without a doubt garnered their support, which is immense as they are a large majority of the population but don't have much of a say due to the hierarchy of devil society. But now they had a voice. A powerful and influential devil who wasn't afraid to speak his mind and say it like it is. As it stands, his statements today has the effect of making one of two things happen. Number 1, the high-council agrees to his promotion which elevates his status, something they were trying to prevent, and validate his message that anything is possible with hard work and determination which will spur on those of similar class who will look to him as an example. This will also boost his support, as seeing him succeed will give him a great following from the people he represents and give him some measure of political power due to the sway he holds over the majority population. Or Number 2, is that they continue to deny him his promotion, which will do nothing but validate his claims and show everyone that he was right and that the council is indeed afraid of him turning him into a martyr to the people who see him being wronged for no apparent reason.

Either way it's a win-win situation for Ise regardless of the outcome. The high-council don't have much of a choice as regardless of what they decide to do, they will lose. It's only a matter of the least damaging choice, as they will take a hit to their reputation regardless of what happens. They will have to works hard to minimise the damage.

Those same four previously mentioned were seriously impressed. It was such a simple and straightforward manoeuvre that it seemed ridiculous and suicidal on the surface but in one fell swoop he established an enormous base of support and positioned himself to be a big player in the future.

"That's why I'm here today Sairaorg, I'm fighting for those kids who don't have a voice. I'm fighting for those people who can't fight for themselves. The question is, what are you fighting for? I could feel the turmoil within you as we exchanged fists. You need to put it out of your mind though. This isn't about Zekram Bael or Sirzechs Lucifer. I don't give a flying fuck about what either of them do. This is about you and me fighting with everything on the line. I acknowledge you as someone worthy as an opponent. We are similar in the way we came about. We were both called failures who would never amount to anything. Yet we built our bodies, the foundation of our strength, to the point where those same naysayers could never hope to stand against us. We were given nothing yet we took everything. Yet I can still see you hesitating. Do you not have someone important you are fighting for? Would she not want you to put the full display of your magnificent power on display with the same body she gifted you. You need to forget about what those idiot politicians say and do what you've always done and speak with your fists! You don't need the Power of Destruction! Your body is destruction personified! Why hope for a power that can never hope to match your fists! I acknowledge you as the True Great-King so show me what you've got. Show me your resolve. This is the fight that these people came to see. The Great-King Vs the red Dragon Emperor! This is about Sairaorg Bael Vs Hyoudou Ise! Stop caring about consequences and let's tear this place down!" Shouted Ise to the roaring and thunderous cheers of the spectators.

Sairaorg, for his part, felt as though a huge burden was lifted of his shoulders. His opponent, no Hyoudou Issei was right. He made it this far by obliterating any obstacles that stood in his way without fear of anything. The thought of his beloved mother and the sacrifices she had made for him echoed through his mind. His eyes became a little misty as he thought of her and decided that she would want him to live his life freely and not be bogged down by silly politics. If he loses support today then he will just build it up again from the bottom. He felt his resolve harden as he finally felt free of the metaphorical shackles he had placed on himself. He decided it was time, to honour his mother and the clan she came from.

"Hyoudou Issei, your words have resonated with my soul. I feel freer than I have been in a long time. I will reward you with my full power! Prepare yourself!" Declared Sairaorg.

'Regulus, are you ready?' Questioned Sairaorg in his mind.

 **I'm always prepared to aid you my master.** Answered the voice of his sacred gear.

Sairaorg held up his left arm were his golden bracelet started to shine brightly with a golden light. Most people curiously looked on, wondering what he was doing. Azazel though had his eyebrows disappear into his hairline as he recognised the jewel on the bracelet.

" **BALANCE BREAK!"** Shouted Sairaorg.

A dazzling light spread around the field. Because of its intense light most of the audience covered their….When the light vanished, what appeared was Sairaorg wearing a golden coloured plate armour, which had a motif of a lion. The helm on its head had golden hair, which looked like that of a lion. There was a lion-like face on its chest, and the eyes on it glowed as if it had its own consciousness. The concussive force of the release of power destroyed the ground around him.

"The Balance-Breaker of the "Regulus Nemea", the "Regulus Rey Leather Rex"! Hyoudou Issei. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for making me serious. That's why I will reward you with my fist. Come at me with all you've got."

Sairaorg, who was walking towards Ise step by step says that out loud. There was an overwhelming presence surrounding him along with his armour covered in touki.

In the commentator box, Azazel was frothing at the mouth seeing a Longinus class sacred gear, one that was missing for years. He had many questions that needed to be answered. He didn't doubt that thing were going to get prickly for the House of Bael for hiding a Longinus sacred gear from the leaders, especially with the peace treaty in place.

Seeing the power rolling off Sairaorg, Ise laughed happily to himself. Truly, he was becoming a battle freak. He needed to watch some porn when he got back home to fill up on ero-power before he becomes a one-track minded bastard like Vali. Oppai was better than fighting any day of the week.

"Marvelous! You really are the real deal Sairaorg. You have my respect. Let me show it to you the only way I know how. I honestly wasn't planning on using my balance breaker in this fight but now it seems like I don't have much of a choice. I told myself I'd only fight those worthy of it with this power. You will be the first to experience my new balance breaker….hold on to your hat…" Stated Ise as he leaped up straight into the air. As he reached the highest point he could, he spread his arms out and shouted…

" **Balance Break!"**

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]** Rang out the voice of Ddraig in response.

An oppressive force weighed down on all those present as a blinding red light encompassed the arena. Some of the more vulnerable members of the audience were finding difficulty in simply breathing. As quickly as the pressure appeared, it was lifted as all the red light that was released all coalesced into a single point, where Ise was in the air, forming a large spinning ball of red energy that encompassed him (if you need a visual think of scene in Bleach when Hisagi Shuuhei released Kazeshini in the fake Karakura town against that lobster dude). A the energy kept churning suddenly something cut it in half before expelling it to reveal the sight that lay within.

It truly was awe-inspiring, which was what most of the audience was feeling. The gleaming red armour of the Red Dragon Emperor was on full display for all to see. But it wasn't the regular armour they were accustomed to seeing. This one looked a lot more streamlined and offered more mobility. It was also more aesthetically pleasing (I don't think I'll be able to fully describe it so if you want a graphic, it's the armour he used in Volume 22 minus all the extra blasters and wings, It's the fourth illustration of the book…look it up) It made for an intimidating sight, especially at the height he was at with his dragon wings on full display (wings from Red Dragon Archfiend from Yugioh 5Ds)

Once again Azazel was practically salivating at the sight of what he assumed to be a sub-species balance breaker. He seriously needed to get that boy in his lab.

The Oppai Dragon fan area were going nuts with cheers seeing their hero in his armour. It was different than the one they were used to seeing on TV but it looked way cooler. Ravel was leading them in their cheers as she smiled beautifully at the sight of her idol decked out in his armour.

"Let's do this Sairaorg!" Roared Ise as the two of them charged each other.

 **(START SONG: Sick Puppies – War)**

They met in the middle as their fists met in a clash that shook the foundations of the arena and sent shockwaves through the air. The disengaged and dove in once more for another powerful clash. On and on they went trying to over-power the other. Fists and feet were flying as they fought for dominance. The audience, at the stadium and at home, was completely engrossed in the fight and the emotion that was given off by both fighters.

As more hits connected blood started to go flying from the concussive impact of the blows. It was now a battle of stamina and will-power. All fancy tricks and elegance was thrown out the window. It was about who could outlast the other. More and more hits landed as the dull impacting sounds reverberated throughout the arena. Bones could be heard creaking from the power of the hits. People started to either move to edge of their seats or stand, as they could sense the end approaching.

The ORC and Rias watched on in shock as Ise, throughout the match, fought and spoke like a completely different person. If it wasn't for the sacred gear he was using, they would thin he was an imposter. The level of his strength now far outstripped anything they could ever hope to put up. It was truly an eye-opening experience.

Azazel watched on with a proud smile on his face as the weak little boy he knew, grew up to be a fine man indeed. He wondered if this was what proud fathers felt like.

Ravel looked on with a gentle smile on her face as Ise-sama fought his heart out. Seeing him now reiterated to her that she made the right choice in choosing him. She slowly put her hand together in prayer, a devil praying…the irony was not lost on her, for Ise-sama's win. For she had complete and unshakeable faith in him.

The two competitors were staggering as they dug into the tank for their last attack. As Sairaorg moved in with a brutal looking punch, Ise activated his Kenbunshoku haki for one of the few times in the match and saw the trajectory of the hit and dodged at the last minute before holding up his arm.

" **Busoshoku Kouka"** He whispered as the entire left arm of his armour turned black.

Sairaorg was too drained to get out of the way as he saw the attack coming.

'You win today Hyoudou Issei. Thank you for a marvellous fight and for showing me the light once again' Were Sairaorg's last thoughts as Ise's haki enhanced fist connected with his sternum, knocking him out. As his back hit the ground his armour dissipated.

Silence.

Ise released his balance breaker before walking over to Sairaorg, bending down, and giving his a pat on the chest as a sign of thanks.

"Sairaorg Bael loses. He retires. This is the end of the game. Rias Gremory Team's victory!" Announced Rudiger Rosenkreutz.

"[Its over! Hyoudou Ise had defeated Sairaorg Bael! The Gremory Teamwins!]" Shouted Naud.

The entire stadium burst into cheers simultaneously in appreciation of the spectacular fight that they bore witness to.

Rias shed a few tears in happiness at her peerage attaining victory and her beloved pawn coming through for her in the end. The rest of her peerage were happily celebrating in the medical ward.

Sona Sitri shook her head in disbelief. Her Queen was of a similar state of mind. To think that the infamous pervert of Kuoh actually defeated the strongest youth devil. She needed to go over this match again in her spare time to analyse the strategies. One things for sure though, she needed to keep an eye on Hyoudou-kun in the future. She suddenly blushed as some less than savoury thoughts filled her mind. Luckily no one but her Queen noticed as her peerage were busy cheering their school mate on.

Ravel shed tears of happiness at seeing her Ise-sama finally get the recognition he deserves. She hoped this led to his promotion as she couldn't wait to stand by his side where she belonged, permanently.

As Ise took in the cheers of the crowd, he turned towards the fan section of his show where the children were situated. He smiled gently at them as they enthusiastically cheered for him. He raised his hand in the air as a large magic circle appeared about the stand. From it fell out a multitude of Oppai Dragon merchandise, including shirts, caps and balance breaker plushies, all signed by him. The cheers roared around the stadium as they saw his gesture toward the children who idolise him. It reverberated with them, especially those of common birth and those who were reincarnated. It was at that moment, in their hearts, that they dubbed him their champion. Ise raised his arm up in victory as his name thundered across the arena.

ISE! ISE! ISE! ISE! ISE! ISE! ISE!

It felt good to him. The recognition of his deeds and the acknowledgement of his strength. He backed in their adulation a little longer as a single though rang through his mind.

'This is just the beginning.'

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **Wow, that was the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene as it is the first I have ever written so I don't have much confidence in it.**_

 _ **We get to see the results of Ise's training in this chapter, I hope you liked the powers he has shown. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**_

 _ **If you were wondering, he was holding back a lot in this fight, he only used haki on a few occasions and didn't use his more lethal skills as he wanted to make a show of it and he didn't want to kill Sairaorg.**_

 _ **I'm going to be busy with assignments the next few weeks but I will try to keep a weekly update, if not don't worry I'll find a way.**_

 _ **I decided to share some selections for his future peerage with you and hope you can give some suggestions for slots as well.**_

 _ **Future Peerage:**_

 _ **King : Hyoudou Ise**_

 _ **Queen : ? (I already decided her but I want you to take some guesses if you think you can figure it out. I'll give you a hint, she will be a badass maid similar to Grayfia.)**_

 _ **Kinght 1 : Jeanne 'D Arc**_

 _ **Knight 2 : Mikazuchi Kagura (She has abilities that can be realistically transferred to the DxD universe. Expert swordsmanship + Gravity Jail sacred gear. Archenemy can be a demonic sword.)**_

 _ **Bishop 1 : Ravel Phenex**_

 _ **Bishop 2 : Undecided**_

 _ **Rook 1 : Rosswiesse**_

 _ **Rook 2 : Hyuuga Hinata (Shinto clan similar to the Himejima's. No Byakugan. Strong hand to hand combat with Tsunade style strength using magic instead of chakra + Twilight Healing.)**_

 _ **Pawns ; Undecided**_

 _ **That's the end of this chapter. Drop some reviews or inbox me your opinions or suggestions. Lionheart021 out.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author Note:**_

 _ **Hi all. A lot of positive feedback from the last chapter which makes me very happy. I was a little worried about it but I'm glad you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **I've read a few reviews and received a few PM's regarding why Ise isn't angry at Rias and the ORC. I want to clarify that he is angry. Angry, disappointed and hurt by their actions. But I dropped a hint last chapter as to why he is behaving this way. During his training, he learnt many new skills but the most important thing he learnt was self-discipline. I stated last chapter that he internalizes his emotions and releases them at the right target. So even though he is angry he is not going to scream and shout and attempt to assault anyone. He's not going to be throwing any tantrums or whining about how unfair life is. He's just gonna get back up and get on with his life. As for dealing with the ORC, things will be normal for the most part but Ise will be employing a more passive-aggressive approach. He doesn't have to scream at them to hurt them. He will just deny them the thing they desire the most, his attention and his affection. Those will be focused elsewhere and they will be made to watch in regret because a silent and impassive dude who you can't get a read on is way more terrifying than a loud, angry and violent person. He'll still have his most defining trait, which is his kindness…I think that's what draws people to him so he's not the kind of guy that will go out of his way to hurt someone unless they really really deserve it….**_

 _ **Many people have guessed Izayoi Sakuya from Touhou as the Queen. She was probably number 4 on my list of choices but she was too similar to Grayfia. I wanted someone with a more biting personality….. Kuroka was suggested for the remaining Bishop piece, but that is overdone and I wanted something a little more unique….so far one reviewer suggested Tokisaki Kurumi so I might go with her if I can't find anyone else more fitting. FYI, he already had a meeting with his future Queen towards the end of his training….it's the reason he was late for the match….you'll see more about it towards the end of this chapter where it will be revealed..**_

 _ **Concerning Ise's familiar, the Skithblathnir, it was stated that the ship grows along with its master. Ise made a huge leap in growth these last 2 months (8 for him) resulting in the ship growing with him. I didn't have much trouble trying to find a design for the ship because when I first read about the growth effect in volume 13 I immediately thought of The Ragnarok from Final Fantasy VIII, which is red and in the shape of a dragon….so google an image of that to get an idea of his familiar.**_

 _ **Anyway…school life will continue from this chapter so most of the content will be covered by flashbacks….hope you enjoy…**_

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of High School DxD….it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig talking]**

" **Attack Names"**

{Past Hosts Talking}

 **Monsters/Dragons/Grimm Reapers talking**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Chapter 4: Life goes on…..**_

The sun illuminated the morning streets of Kuoh beautifully as many teenagers and young children made their way to school. Some could be seen chatting excitedly with their friends others were on their smartphones discussing the latest trends and movies. One lone teenager was calmly making his way through the streets towards Kouh Academy. He was dressed in the regular uniform with the exception of his shirt being long-sleeved that were rolled up to his elbows that showed of his toned and defined arms and torso. He was also the only guy wearing earrings, along with his green eyes and braids in his shaggy hair…made many young girls blush and giggle excitedly at the mysterious student.

Hyoudou Ise just kept walking calmly, carrying his bag over his shoulder, seeming to casually ignore everything around him when in fact his senses were sharp and his haki honed to perfection. His training taught him to always be aware of his surroundings and be ready for an attack on his person. It was also amusing to him that nobody recognised him, and that the same girls who used to sneer at him for being a pervert are now fan-girling over him. Outwardly he kept a stoic expression. Inwardly, he was laughing his ass off. A few months ago, he would have been jumping for joy at receiving such attention from these girls…now though, he couldn't care less. Maybe it was his increase in power, his new-found confidence or maybe his dragonification…but he felt that they were beneath him. They were hypocrites and were undeserving of his notice. Therefore, he didn't register any of them as he continued his trek.

As he walked on…he thought back to the aftermath of his Rating Game victory….

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

The atmosphere was celebratory in the infirmary housing the remaining members of the Gremory peerage as they celebrated their victory in a gruelling and hard-fought Rating Game. Although they have a previous victory under their belt against Sona Sitri, it couldn't really count as a satisfying win. This one though gave them all a feeling of pride and accomplishment, defeating the strongest youth devil to put them on the radar of many people. They were joined by their King Rias, Asia, Irina and Ravel. Rias was in tears as she congratulated and thanked her servants for fighting so hard on her behalf.

"Has anyone seen Ise?" Questioned Xenovia with a tilt of her head. Her question elicited many emotions from the occupants of the room, mostly positive. They were all waiting with bated breath to see their friend again.

"He made a stop at the other infirmary. He should be here in a few minutes." Came the answer from Azazel as he stepped into the room followed by Sirzechs, Grayfia and little Millicas.

"Rias-onee-sama! Congratulations on winning!" Cheered Millicas with an adorable smile on his face that made many of the girls coo at his cuteness.

"Ria-tan! Onii-chan is so proud of you!" Exclaimed Sirzech with manly tears running down his face as he made to glomp his sister before the ever reliable Grayfia intercepted him by way of a hand to his ears followed by a painful twist.

"Sirzechs-sama, you are the Maou Lucifer. Please show proper decorum." Stated Grayfia with a long suffering sigh accompanied by the shrieks of pain from Sirzechs which made the members of the ORC chuckle uncomfortably.

"Seems like you guys are having fun in here." Came a cool voice from the door. As they looked towards it, the star of today's show stepped into the room, accompanied by the atomic blushes of the females of the room, including Grayfia…although she had more control of herself. He still had the same pants and boots from earlier but now swapped out the combat vest for a white button up shirt with the top button undone giving them a glimpse of a delicious neckline adorned by his dragon fang necklace. Over the shirt he wore a black leather jacket that extended to his knees with whitish-grey fur along the collar (Squall Leonharts jacket from Final Fantasy VIII except it extends to the knees). All in all he exuded the aura of a cool bad boy.

Rias immediately sobs uncontrollably up as all the emotions she's been bottling up these last few months all came rushing back to her as she barrels towards him in a hug. As she cries into his chest, apologizing for what happened and asking for his forgiveness, Ise's just gives a wry smile and pats her uncomfortably on the shoulder…telling her that everything's OK and that he doesn't hold a grudge. Relief immediately filled the ORC as he said those words. They thought things could finally go back to normal. That is until they noticed that Ise wasn't drooling over Rias like he usually does or making any inappropriate remarks about oppai….if anything he looked totally impassive in her presence. This worried them as they realized that things aren't just going to fix themselves….and the guy who usually fixes things doesn't look like he wants to. After Rias disengaged him and make herself look presentable, Ise turned toward the other occupants of the room.

"Sirzechs, Grayfia-san and of course little Millicas…good to see you again." Greeted Ise politely towards Sirzechs and Grayfia before patting Millicas' head, making the little boy go into a temporary state of bliss. The former smiled widely as he put his arm around Ise's shoulder while his wife politely greeted Ise back.

"Good evening Ise-sama. Congratulations on a magnificently fought battle." Praised Grayfia stoically as Ise blushed lightly at the praise from someone he holds in high regard.

"Thanks Grayfia-san….that means a lot coming from you." He said.

"Seriously Ise-kun…that fight was one for the ages…not to mention your little speech in the middle of it. Do you have any idea what kind of stir it caused among the higher ups?" Questioned Sirzechs.

"Stir? I don't know what you mean…I just spoke my mind like I always do…I thought people were used to that part of me?" Asked Ise with a sly smile on his face and his eyes shining with mischief that made Azazel and Sirzechs burst out laughing.

"It's safe to say that your little training retreat paid dividends." Stated Azazel.

"Yeah I really did. I feel better than I ever have in my life. Plus I learnt a whole lot about the supernatural world as well. The Boosted Gear really is a well of information if you know where to look." Replied Ise with a subtle wink to Azazel who caught on quickly to his meaning.

"Ise-nii-sama, you were so cool out there!" Praised Millicas with stars shining in his eyes as he gazed at Ise with adoration making Sirzechs crouch in the corner with a storm cloud over his head as he drew shapes into the ground with his finger…saying how Ise was stealing his son away…making everyone in the room sweat-drop...while Grayfia's eyebrow was twitching irritably. Ise just ignored the drama and picked up little Millicas and put him on his shoulder, regaling him tales of his awesome victories making the little boy gush in excitement and the girls in the room coo at the adorable scene. Grayfia just smiled softly seeing two of her favourite boys get along. She would never say it out loud but she had a bit of a soft spot for Ise. He was like a goofy little brother that you couldn't help but love.

"You cut it pretty close today. You're normally pretty punctual so why were you late?" Questioned Azazel curiously. Ise just sheepishly scratched his head as he responded.

"Yeah…well…during the time I was training…I erected a powerful barrier spell to contain any damage I caused which I released a few hours before the match. But as soon as I released it I found someone waiting for me on the other side." Spoke Ise. While he didn't lie…he didn't tell them the entire truth either. They didn't need to know about the time dilation field for now. The others were a bit surprised that he was able to use barrier magic as it wasn't something common…their surprise suddenly turned to alarm at the prospect of someone lying in wait for Ise.

"Was it the Khaos Brigade?" Questioned Sirzechs sharply. His earlier good mood vanished as he was in full leader mode. Ise just shook his head negatively.

"No I doubt it. If anything it was the old-Maou faction. I took care of the problem though…so there's no need to worry." Assured Ise cryptically. The adults in the room could sense that he didn't give them the entire story but when he signaled them with his eyes they knew they would get it later in a more private location.

Once the worry passed, things went back to normal with boisterous conversation from Sirzechs and Azazel. Ise went over to Gasper and praised him for his bravery making the dhampir sob in happiness at his senpai's praise. The others got a word or two of congratulations….they did notice thought that it seemed a little impersonal compared to the usual compliments of Ise. It made them a little sad on the inside to see this change…it felt as though a gap opened up between them and Ise. They could only hope to mend their fractured relationship in the coming days.

As the festivities continued, Ise walked over to his manager who sat at the corner of the room. Her face lit up in joy at seeing his which she quickly tried to mask with a façade of indifference. Ise just chuckled at the tsundere tendencies of his beautiful blonde manager.

"Hey Ravel, good work today, no only in the stands, but for organising everything just as I asked. In fact, it turned out better than I imagined thanks to your dedication. I'm proud to call you my manager." Commended Ise with a warm and kind smile on his face as he patted the head of Ravel, whose face ignited in an atomic blush along with the most blissfully happy expression on her face at the praise from the man she loved. It was like her greatest dreams had come true. There were even tears at the corner of her eyes as she basked in the presence and adoration of her beloved.

"Anything for you Ise-sama." Stated Ravel who was still lost in the sensation of the praise and head-patting from Ise, who just chuckled wryly at the somewhat childish behaviour from the resident ojou-sama.

There were those who didn't look happy at all at this interaction though. Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xeniove, Irina and Koneko were wearing expressions of extreme jealousy at the interaction between the two of them. Ise was so formal and indifferent when dealing with them on his return but with Ravel he was so warm and friendly…..like the old Ise was with them. They felt a pang of sadness in their hearts at this. Was this the consequence of their actions and their selfish behaviour? They didn't like it at all….they needed to get to work on fixing their relationship with him as soon as possible.

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

That was Friday afternoon….it was now Monday morning and those girls have been pestering him about his training and trying to get reactions from him by dressing skimpily around the house. It was honestly getting on his nerves a little. He did appreciate the view of their barely-clothed bodies but their constant attempts to make things up to him was wearing his ridiculously long patience thin. Luckily he used his disciple to keep himself from reacting outwardly to their provocation, much to their disappointment. He finally made his way into his classroom and took his regular seat just as the class was about to get started, drawing the attention of everyone there…teacher included.

"Excuse me young man, I don't think I was informed of a new transfer student. Are you perhaps in the wrong class?" Questioned the teacher politely. Ise just sighed irritably, knowing what a headache was about to come.

"I'm not in the wrong class Ms. Hanekawa. I only took a two month break but I didn't think you'd forget me so easily. It me...Hyoudou Issei." Stated Ise impassively causing many spit-takes and jaw drops as the rest of the class looked at him in unmitigated shock and disbelief.

"WHAT!?" Was the general consensus.

"Houdou!?"

"The pervert!"

"What the hell happened to him!?"

"When did he get so hot?"

"ISE YOU TRAITOR!"

These were the predictable reactions of his classmates. He paid them no heed as he focused on the young teacher who was blushing as he gazed at him. He decided to turn on the charm as he looked at her and smiled politely causing her, as well as the female population of the class, to blush even more and many of the guys stare daggers at him.

"Would you like me to get a note from the Student Council to confirm my identity Ms. Hanekawa?" Questioned Ise benevolently turning the teacher into a stuttering mess as she shook her head negatively, taking a moment to collect herself before continuing the class. The level of killing intent directed at his was somewhat impressive, he had to admit. He just ignored them though and focused on the class. Even though his tutors made sure he was educated in the basics of life including maths, science, history (which most of them lived) and politics…..he still decided to try and be a good student…if nothing else than to make his parents happy after the years of disappointment he caused them.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

As he packed his books away in and took out his bento, his sensed the perceived danger and subtly shifted his body a few degrees to the side and angled himself in such a way the punches missed him completely causing the offending parties to fall flat of their faces from overextending themselves. He just shook his head at them. They never learned.

"Ise! You bastard! How dare you betray us like this!? We were partners and now you come in here with your bishounen looks stealing all the female attention….at least send some our way!" Demanded Motohama as Matsuda just nodded along next to him. Ise fought the urge to face palm at these two. Is this really what he was like? A wave of embarrassment overcame him at that thought with a certain red dragon laughing at him in his head.

"What on earth are you talking about? I can't help the way I look and I don't really care what these little girls think of me so you don't have to feel threatened about me taking them. I have actual taste thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me…I need to have my lunch." Stated Ise with half-lidded eyes pissing the two off even further and making the girls swoon at his cold and cutting comments….saying it made him even more attractive. He just sweat-dropped at being surrounded by these idiots. He grabbed his bento before hurrying out of the class as elegantly as he could.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Currently we find Ise chilling out on the couch in the Student Council room, eating his bento. He ran into his friend Saji from the Sitri peerage who invited him back to the Student Council room to hang out.

"But man Hyoudou…what the hell have you been doing to end up like this. I watched the match with Bael and you totally dominated it…seriously what the fuck have you been eating!" Screamed Saji hysterically as he grabbed Ise by the collar and started shaking him. Ise just looked back at his friend with a deadpan stare.

"I haven't been eating anything different. I've just been training really hard…plus what can I say…puberty was kind to me." Stated Ise with a playfully mocking smirk on his face as Saji just broke down in tears at the unfairness of the world. He recovered quickly though.

"By the way…congratulations on being selected for the Mid-class promotion trials." Said Saji with a clap to the back. Ise just smiled in thanks as he thought back to that day.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"Mid-class promotion trials huh….sounds about right." Stated Ise. He was currently situated in the large conference room of the Hyoudou residence which was currently occupied by the ORC, Irina, Azazel, Sirzechs and Grayfia. The current Maou Lucifer stopped by to inform them of the recommendation for promotion for three of the members of the peerage, namely Ise, Akeno and Yuuto. Rias, of course, was bursting at the seams with pride for her cute servants and their achievements before even making their official Rating Game debut. It was a huge accomplishment for her peerage. Akeno and Yuuto were quite pleased as well as they acknowledged the praise from their fellow club members while Ise just looked like he expected it.

Ise knew this was coming as his defeat of Sairaorg Bael compounded all his other achievements together giving the higher-ups no choice but to promote him. He also knew that his little dig at the council played a big role in it as well as garnering the overwhelming support of the commoner devils to his cause. The political pressure facing them was probably too much to deny him any longer. Normally, he would have been promoted straight to being a high-class devil, but this is probably just another way for those old farts to flex whatever miniscule power they have left. Ise isn't too worried about it as with the state of the world at the moment, it won't be long before he has another achievement to add to his collection that will force them once again to promote him.

The three of them thanked Sirzechs for the opportunity and accepted the promotion as the conversation continued.

"So like that next week the three of you Ise, Kiba and Akeno will participate in the Middle-class devil promotion test at the Underworld." Stated Sirzechs, causing some murmurs for the abrupt date of the test while Ise just raised an eyebrow. Again, thanks to his training he could read between the lines of this one as probably being another attempt from the higher-ups to stifle him by giving him little time to prepare for the test. He just smirked to himself thinking of those idiots and their petty attempts. His tutors prepared him for this test and the one to follow months ago. He didn't have a single thing to worry about.

Sirzechs continued to inform them of the format of the test, which was surprisingly similar to the one in the human world, which consisted of a report, an essay and application questions. Luckily, according to Sirzechs, the recommendation is permanent so even if the test is failed you can take it at another opportunity. As the discussion was coming to a close Rosswiesse stood up.

"Now, since the discussion is basically finished, I will take my leave." She said.

"You going somewhere Rosswiesse?" Questioned Ise. He didn't really have a problem in interacting with Rosswiesse. She wasn't part of the argument two months ago plus she was always pretty outspoken with him. She wasn't afraid to call him out for his perverted tendencies and she was also a good friend to talk to so they had a pretty friendly relationship with each other.

"To Northern Europe. I'm thinking of returning home for a while." She answered. Ise just raised an eyebrow at her as a universal sign to continue as she blushed lightly at his detached expression. She coughed lighly into her fist to regain her composure before answering.

"Currently, I think I'm lacking power. There are many occasions where the Gremory Team fights strong opponents. At this rate, I will become a hindrance. I'm thinking about increasing the trait of Rook." Stated Rosswiesse bashfully. Ise just nodded his head in understanding. He did the same thing a few months ago after all.

"I see. Well good luck Rosswiesse, but considering it's you, I'm sure you'll do great." Stated Ise with a charming smile causing the Valkyrie to blush prettily. She couldn't help it….he looked so much more handsome now, coupled with his power, maturity and his cool disposition made him a very attractive for the Virgin Valkyrie…not that she would say that out loud. She didn't have the most confidence in these areas.

"Rossweisse, Is there something you can rely on in Valhalla?" Asked Azazel.

"Yes, there is a senpai of mine who is a professional in that department. It seems like getting points at Magical-attacks during the Valkyrie candidate test has been a vain…" Answered Rosswiesse. Ise just nodded his head. He already had great respect for Rosswiesse. She was extremely talented at magic, only being two years older than him, and is hailed as a prodigy. But she still remained a kind and humble person at heart which he found very endearing. She was also a fearsome worrier on the battlefield and the dragon part of him was drawn to that.

"Looking at the balance of Rias's team, it would be good to have someone who uses magic. It might have been good to use "Bishop" or "Pawn" to increase her strong points. Rias's team has overwhelming fire-power but looking at as a whole, it has shallow defence and can easily be taken down by tricks and techniques. Even though Akeno and Gasper are talented in different branches of magic and Ise showed quite the mastery of fire magic in the last game. In the past games and actual battles, the opponents aimed for those. In other words, the whole team has muscles even in their brains. Something like 'Defeat them, before getting defeated'. Covering those parts with magic would be a good thing." Azazel pointed out amusedly causing bitter smiles on the faces of the Gremory peerage and Rias to be blushing in embarrassment while Ise just chuckled good naturedly, knowing that he had a hell of a lot more tricks up his sleeve that he has yet to show.

"But there are many fans that prefer teams like your group. Strategy-type teams and technique-type teams are hard to judge at first glance and lack extreme fights, but expert fans like them." Stated Sirzechs.

"Yeah, so Rias and Sairaorg's team should use their flashy fights to attract an audience while improving their strategies. That way in the future, the professional games will be heated up." Followed up Azazel.

"Either way, you need certain support to back up those powers. So will it be alright to send Rossweisse to Valhalla, Rias?" Azazel asks Rias.

"Yes, If there are certain areas they want to improve, then there is no reason for me to decline it." Rias also agrees with it. Seeing that, Rossweisse gives her gratitude.

"Thank you very much. Ah. I also have made the test paper for the mid-semester test, so please don't worry about it." She says.

"As expected." Stated Ise. He just tuned out the rest of the conversation.

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

"Thanks for that Saji." Said Ise in response to Saji's congratulations.

"Well I think it's an appropriate recommendation. You went through lots of life and death situations right? I participated in the battle against Loki and the battle at Kyoto so I understand it. You will die at battles like that. Normally you would die. How many strong foes have you had as your opponents? They are all opponents who come from mythologies or recorded in history." Saji pointed out incredulously causing Ise to laugh at his friend's plight.

"You survived through those battles and achievements. So I would say it's an appropriate thing. Are you going to skip through ranks? Don't you guys already have the power of High-class devils already? Like you and Kiba for example?" Inquired saji

"Apparently, In terms of promotion, we have to follow protocol and become Middle-class devils first." Pointed out Ise.

"Hmm, so the higher-up's don't have the good will to do what's right hey. Kaichou said that you, Kiba, and Akeno-senpai have the power to become High-class devils by skipping through ranks. Since its Sekiryuutei, Holy-demonic swords, and Holy-lightning." Said Saji. Ise just nodded along, knowing he was right but nothing else could be done about it….at least for now.

"I also want to get a promotion, but before that I need to get stronger." Saji says it with a bitter smile.

"You are strong enough already to be promoted. You do have the Dragon-king Vritra with you after all. All you need now is some achievements that catch the attention of those stuck-up council members." Informed Ise. Making Saji swell up a little at the praise before he became contemplative.

"Maybe you're right, but it's not just me. I want to get stronger with the other Sitri member as well. Lately, our Kaichou has been discussing it with Grigori. About the artificial Sacred Gear that is." Said Saji. Gaining Ise's interest.

"Hoh…Artificial Sacred Gears you say…" Stated Ise with an interested expression.

"Yeah. We, the Sitri group, often participate in the experiments of Azazel-sensei. As a result, next time one of the non-Sacred Gear possessor of our group is going to be equipped with Artificial Sacred Gear." Said Saji. Ise just nodded his head. The Sitri members….while talented in their own right…just didn't have anything that jumped out to people as a defining trait. With the exception of Saji and Tsubaki….they were all pretty average.

"Ah, it's Hyoudou-kun." Said a girl with pig tails, this was the Bishop Kusaka-san. "Congratulations for your promotion recommendation!" She continues followed by the other members also congratulate him.

"Thank you all for your kind words." Said Ise politely causing the girls to blush at how different the aura around him seemed compared to his usual perverted antics.

"Genshirou-senpai, Kaichou said to get "that" document." The first-year girl, the Pawn Nimura-san says it to Saji.

"Ah, that. Roger that Nimura." Replied Saji.

"Gen-chan. I also have business which is from Kaichou." The second-year girl Bishop Hanakai-san says it to Saji.

"Are you serious Hanakai? Looks like I have lots of things to do… First of all, let's do the ones which are easier to finish. Hyoudou, I will be going then. Just relax by talking to others." Says Saji as he leaves the room with Hanakai-san and Nimura-san after saying that. Apparently from what Ise was told by the Rook Yura and Bishop Kusaka-san, the second year girl, the Bishop Hanakai Momo, and the first year girl, the Pawn Nimura Ruruko-san are having an intense clash over Saji. Hanakai-san, Ise remembered, was the girl who was carrying the pack with his blood inside it during the Rating Game against Sitri-group. Nimura-san is the one who got defeated by Koneko during that same game. Hanakai-san was originally Yuuto's fan. But apparently she is the type who can distinguish between dream and reality, and she realised that Kiba is someone who she cannot reach so she had her heart taken by Saji who continued to work hard. Nimura-san on other hand has been beside Saji and has been supporting Saji with student-council work and devil related works. Because she's been right next to him, she apparently fell for Saji who takes everything seriously.

'Looks like you're also busy Saji….I hope you can see their feeling for you.' Thought Ise with a wry smile. While he was thinking about his friend's love-life while drinking green tea, the Rook Yura came up to him with autograph paper.

"Hyoudou, can I have your autograph?" She asked bluntly causing Ise to sweat-drop. This girl reminded him of Xenovia.

"Okay, but are you sure you want mine?" He asked, just in case.

"Of course. The battle against Bael. I saw the recorded video and became deeply moved by it. That was the best fist fight ever." Said Yura who seems to be Ise's fan. According to Yura and the others in the room, there was a discussion about who the girl's types are amongst the devils attending the school of Ise, Yuuto, Gapser and Saji.

Yura told Ise that he was her type. She said she likes guys who seem to be covered in mud…causing Ise to sweat-drop at this girl.…..although he thought that Yura sure is a bishoujo even though she has really high popularity from girls for having a bishounen face. On a more disturbing note the "Knight" Meguri-san prefers Gasper. She seems to like younger boys.

"Young boys are good." Meguri-san says it naturally with a serious face! Causing Ise to mentally tell his cute kouhai to trun for the hills away from this crazy lady.

"I definitely prefer Kiba-kyuun." Said Kusaka-san who is a big Yuuto-fan like always. Also the Fuku-kaichou Tsubaki is also Yuuto's fan. In terms of being a fan, Tsubaki is greater than Kusaka-san. Apparently she fell for Kiba after losing in the game at the Underworld. Ise surmised that its one of those love stories where the person finds out their feeling after they lost in the heat of battle. He thought to encounter not too long ago and smiled wryly as he could relate.

"Kusaka-san. Do yoy want me to introduce you to Yuuto next time?" Asked Ise politely causing Kusaka-san to get overjoyed at his suggestion.

"Really!? But can you introduce Tsubaki-senpai first. She seriously is in love with Kiba-kyuun." She asked graciously making Ise realise that the chastity of his fellow male peerage members are in serious danger from the crazies in this room.

"So Hyoudou-kun is here, I see." Said a familiar voice as Ise turned to see Sona Sitri enter the room.

"Yo Sona….I thought I's drop by today." Spoke Ise casually. Sona was taken aback for a moment as nobody was that casual with her, excluding her lunatic sister, not even Rias. He even called her by her first name. She took a moment to compose herself before she spoke to her peerage.

"There is a guest here but I want everyone to do an errand for me. Tsubaki is having a hard time against the clubs." Said Sona getting affirmative replies from her peerage.

"See you later Hyoudou-kun." They say before leaving the room with Ise waving them all goodbye.

As they left, Sona coolly made her way to her desk and started organising paperwork. Ise just sat casually and continued drinking his green tea. There was a comfortable silence around them as Sona got to work. It was the first time they were alone with each other.

"Congratulations on your victory against Sairaorg as well as the Mid-class devil recommendation." Said Sona causing Ise to smile handsomely at her prompting a small blush on her part.

"Congratulations to you as well on you hard fought win against Seekvaira Agares. It was truly a fascinating game to watch." Complimented Ise causing her blush to increase even further. She didn't know why the resident pervert suddenly had this effect on her.

"Thank you." She replied stoically. They continued to sit in comfortable silence for the rest of the time with Sona occasionally sneaking glances at her guest and blushing all the while.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Currently find Ise in the large bath house in the basement of the Hyoudou residence. He was currently relaxing in the warm water (warm for him blisteringly hot for regular non-draconian people) that the bath offered him. He contemplated his life since the incident at the club house and he feels that it turned out as well as it could. Even though it's been a rollercoaster of events, he feels as though he grew exponentially, not just in terms of power but as a person as well. Even though the relationship with his fellow peerage members are at an impasse at the moment, and he still feels a little hurt over what happened, he's decided to move on. There's no use moping about it life some emo-bastard…even though he may never have the same levels of trust in them that he once had…he can put aside his differences to work with them and help each other in the future. That's as far as he's willing to go though. He won't make the same mistake for the third time.

During his contemplations he though back to the encounter he had just before the Rating Game and the unique individual he met. He couldn't help but feel a connection to this person and his usual helpful nature was in full force on this occasion.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

The training, to Ise's mind, was a roaring success. The time dilation field gave him an extra six months to train and pushed him to a whole new stratosphere of power and abilities, not just physically and magically but mentally as well. It was finally time for the big event and he just completed to the process of disabling the field. As soon as he dropped the field as took a whiff of the fresh clean air of the mountainside his partner interrupted him…

 **[Oi…We've got company.]** Said Ddraig.

"So you've finally decided to crawl out of whatever hole you were hiding in." Spoke a chillingly cold and monotonous voice. It was distinctly feminine and had the tones of someone with a well-educated and aristocratic upbringing. Of course Ise was already aware of the intruder as soon as he dropped the barrier, his Kenbunshoku haki as well as heightened senses ensured that almost nothing escaped his immediate vicinity. It was the reason he was so laid-back about the whole affair. He already got an estimation of power from the intruder and deduced that while she was powerful, more so than any of his teammates…he put her just a few notches below Grayfia, she wasn't someone he couldn't handle.

"I'm not sure where you're from ojuo-chan but intruding on someone else's property is a federal crime." Spoke Ise in a blasé tone of voice demonstrating that he had no cares in the world right now. If the woman was affected by it, she didn't show it in her expression which remained cold and impassive.

"I don't need to follow the rules of trash that's beneath me. However you need not worry about my mannerisms for you will die here today Sekiryuutei." Said the woman in an imperious tone of voice. Ise had to hold his laugh in as he was greatly enjoying this interaction. He didn't normally get to speak to his enemies in this way as he was always shouting 'buchou' this and 'oppai' that. Going through all those has lessons in disciplining oneself really paid off for him. He kind of felt like a badass protagonist right now. He decided to go along with the banter and make it a little more dramatic.

"Oi oi ojuo-chan…that's not a very nice thing to say. You may end up hurting my feelings." He said coolly as he turned around to face his would-be attacker in a dramatized fashion. All thoughts of drama went out the window with concussive force as he laid his eyes upon his attacker. Ise, in his life, would admit to seeing a multitude of beautiful women…from Ravel, Raynare, Rias, Akeno, Sona...to the more mature beauties like Kuroka, Gryfia, Serafall and Venelana….but he could admit unashamedly that as his eyes met his attacker….he laid his eyes upon one of, if not the most beautiful creatures he has ever seen in his life.

She was about 5 ft 9 inches, pretty tall for a woman, and had distinctly European features. Her glossy golden blonde hair was braided and tied into a neat bun at the back of her head with her bangs falling to the left side of her face covering her eye leaving only the right on display. It was a beautiful forest green colour that was accentuated by her milky white skin. She wore a black goth-loli dress and a frilly white choker around her neck in an outfits reminiscent to a maid attire. Shiny black thigh-high boots encased her long slender legs leaving her creamy thighs on display. In her hand she carried a pink umbrella which went well with the outfit that, along with her cold expression, spoke of an untouchable beauty. Even with all the training and self-discipline, Ise was mesmerised by her otherworldly beauty. Her breasts were huge and were straining against her dress in an attempt to bee free. It was probably the same size as Akeno's if not a little bigger. She seemed so out of reach yet at the same time something in her eyes was reaching out to him. Luckily this all happened in the span of a few seconds and he didn't make an idiot out of himself by gawking.

"It seems you already who I as miss and you have me at a disadvantage. My mother taught me to be polite so let me introduce myself. My name is Hyoudou Issei, the current Sekiryuutei, would you be so kind as to offer your name?" Asked Ise politely with flawless manners that were literally beaten into him by his tutors. The women raised an eyebrow, inwardly impressed at the display. All importation about this man painted him a lecherous beast with no care for anything other than his desires. The information team seems to be slacking off. She also noticed that he did not introduce himself as a member of the Gremory family…something she found somewhat strange.

"My name is Hildegarde." Answered the woman, now known as Hildegarde, impassively. Ise just sweat-dropped at the unenthusiastic answer.

"Ok it's nice to meet you Hildegarde. Could you perhaps give me a reason as to why you seem to be set on killing me today?" Inquired Ise calmly, as if the topic had no relation to him whatsoever.

"My masters have sent me here on a mission to eliminate you for the shame you have caused our faction. For this offence I will be your executioner." She said coldly towards him. Ise just looked at her for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"From your energy signature I can tell you're a devil, a pretty powerful one at that. I'm going to assume that you're with the old-Maou faction, given your mannerisms and tone of voice. Those guys were always about maintaining an apparent image of perceived strength even though they have none of it. So they sent you here to eliminate me, to 'correct the injustice done to them' so to speak even though I easily defeated you leader Shalba Beelzebub. Long story short, this is a suicide mission and you've been deemed surplus to requirement and were sent here to die." Explained Ise clinically with a raised eyebrow at the woman who flinched almost imperceptibly, but enough for him to notice and have his assumptions proven to be true. He internally sighed to himself as this was not a battle that he liked fighting. This woman was a victim to her own circumstances and seemed to be going along with her mission knowing it would bring her death. He could respect that about her.

Hildegarde suddenly felt a change in the air. A heavy pressure started to encompass her and it became more stifling by the second. She focused on the source of it to see the Sekiryuutei being surrounded by a blood red aura with tinges of black in it. It was extremely oppressive….it was like it was calling out to her to submit to him. She would never say this out loud to anyone but she found power attractive and seeing him releasing this much, coupled with his good looks got her hot under the collar. She put it out of her mind though as she had a mission to carry out….even if it meant death. She smiled bitterly at that last thought. If this was going to be her final stand at least she found a worthy opponent. She released the restraints on her power and was surrounded by a black aura as she drew her sword from her umbrella.

Ise was impressed by the power this woman was giving off. It made Rias and Akeno, combined, look like a complete joke. He could tell from her posture as well as the definition of her muscles and musculature that she trained herself well and didn't rely primarily on demonic power even though she had the reserves to make such an allowance. She was a true worrier, evidenced by her willingness to stand against him knowing that she would probably die. Even though he had a Rating Game to get to he decided that this remarkable woman was more worthy of his attention and decided he would give her a battle she would remember.

As the two opponents stared each other down...the area quietened as the leaves blew gently. Suddenly Hildegard disappeared from her spot with admirable speed. She reappeared in front of Ise and thrust her sword towards his chest which he angled himself out of the way of before following up with a back-handed punch that she ducked under before trying to sweep his legs. He jumped over her effort and twisted his body in mid-air before bringing his heel down in an axe kick on the spot she previously occupied, as she hastily moved out of the way.

As she regained her bearings she lifted her sword to the sky before gathering her demonic power and concentrating it at the tip in the form of a compressed black ball. She pulled her hand back before thrusting her sword at Ise's direction making the ball bullet towards him. He couldn't avoid it in time as he was still landing from his jump so he had no choice to take it. He reinforced his chest area with Busoshoku haki before taking the blast head on. He winced a little, as even with the extra protection his haki afforded, it still stung. He imagined that without haki, that blast would have punched a hole right through him. His shirt was left in tatters after receiving the attack. He decided to pay her back by cocking his fist back, which was slowly being surrounded by fire before letting fly.

" **HIKEN!"**

As Hildegarde waited for the smoke to clear, she heard Ise's cry before seeing a fist of fire heading straight for her. Deciding to get out of dodge, she unfurled her wings and took to the sky. Ise, not wanting to hold back surrounded his body with fire.

" **ENKAI!"**

Before sending a huge column of it in her direction.

" **HIBASHIRA!"**

Hildegarde started sweating as she felt the heat of the flames and she knew that she would be toast of that hit her. She put up her best defensive arrays before trying to quell the flames with water she conjured up from her demonic power. It was a bit of a struggle between them before she heard the dreaded words that she completely forgot about.

" **[BOOST]" "[TRANSFER]"**

Sounded out Ise's Boosted Gear as he boosted his now impressive reserves once before transferring it to the flames, giving it the edge to bypass her water and barriers. Hildegarde tried her best to get out of the way but took some damage on the left side of her body. Luckily she coated it with a thin film of demonic power to mitigate the damage but her clothes didn't escape unscathed at her left boot was almost completely destroyed leaving her leg and foot bare and the left side of her dress was burnt giving Ise a glimpse of her lacy green bra, which he found very appealing.

As she gasped heavily in attempts to regain her breath she thought over the information she received on the target and realised that it was completely outdated as the boy described to her and the man that stood before her were two completely different people. She was honestly starting to enjoy this fight.

Hildegarde, after regaining her bearings fired large bolts of elemental magic at Ise ranging from ice, fire and lightning. They were all widespread and powerful and Ise took the time to admire them. It was reminiscent of Rosswiesse to him. As he reinforced his body with haki he dove into the stream of attacks, either batting them away or taking them head on. They hurt quite a bit, but he knew with his sturdy body coupled with his regeneration, he would be back to normal in no time. As he neared his opponent he faked out before delivering a harsh punch to the gut that made her spit a little blood before grabbing her by the shoulder and Judo flipping her to the ground. He then turned intent on dropping an elbow to her, but she quickly rolled out of the way before swiping at him with her sword, leaving a thin cut on his right forearm.

The two continued to trade blows together in a similar manner. It was a physical form of magical combat with them throwing magical attacks then trying to exploit the openings with physical blows. As the fight went on, large smiles bloomed on the faces of both opponents. Ise' because he was fighting a beautiful and strong woman. And Hildegard because she felt so free to express herself against this man. He seemed to be bringing out all these strange feelings that she'd thought she bottled up by his mere presence and attitude. He didn't look at her with contempt or disgust, merely understanding and kindness. It made her want to reach out to him more. To see more of him. To bathe in his presence for longer…before she clamped down on that part when she remembered her mission.

As the fight was drawing to an end, Hildegarde was barely keeping up. The difference in stamina and conditioning was starting to shine through. Ise's regeneration factor healed his wounds and therefore made him seem almost fresh. Hildegarde's stamina was waning as well as her motivation for killing Ise as she started to enjoy the fight and didn't have the conviction to kill him any longer.

So as Ise's punch came toward her, she discreetly dropped her guard, being tired of carrying on this charade, and took the full force of it head on. What she didn't know was that Ise saw her action and held back a lot of power from the hit. Nevertheless she was left sprawled on the ground in pain seemingly resigned to her fate.

After a few minutes passed she enquired to Ise.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" Although her voice was still impassive, there was a hint of resignation in it that Ise picked up.

"Do you know what I felt when we traded blows? Emptiness. That's what I feel from you Miss Hildegarde. Like you are just going through the motions with no true purpose in life. You came here with the intention to die did you not? Even though your mission was supposedly to kill me, not once did I feel the intent to kill from you." Pointed out Ise making the woman turn away in shame. She didn't like being called out on such things. She hated being reminded of her situation in life.

"I don't appreciate you using me for assisted suicide nevertheless I can tell there's more about you hiding beneath the surface. I can see it in your eyes just waiting to break free. So I want you to tell me about yourself and your life…." Motioned Ise making her look at him incredulously. She had no intentions of sharing her life with a stranger even if he was a kind hearted one but as the minutes went by with him staring straight into her eyes, the silent pressure became unbearable to her and she blurted out her thoughts.

"I was born in the underworld, to a family of Extra Demons in the service of the Beelzebub line similar to the Lucifuge family to the Lucifer line. My mother and father were extremely zealous in their support for the supremacy of the devils and absolute power of the Maou as is my older sister. I never cared much for those things as I focused more on getting stronger. My sister was always jealous of my talent as were the others in the faction, seeing it as me trying to rise above my station. I was taught from a young age to obey my masters and carry out my duties with pride but as the years went by it all seemed so hollow and meaningless. What was the point of serving these masters who sit in their homes all day and complain about their lives while living in luxury? Is this all my life was meant to be? These were the thoughts that made me an outcast in the faction and saw to me being sent on this suicide mission. They didn't expect me to kill you, but even if I did, I would be killed the moment I return. So as you can see I have nothing left to live for…so please kill me." Pleaded Hildegarde with misty eyes, barely managing to hold back her tears at the thought of her hollow life. She wanted to at least die with dignity at the hands of this man. Ise's heart broke a little at seeing such a powerful and beautiful woman break down like this. He felt an odd stirring in his heart as he gazed at her. He wouldn't let those old-maou faction bastards snuff out such a dazzling light.

"Is that it? Are you going to resign yourself to death without accomplishing anything in life? I can see it in your eyes. The burning hunger to prove yourself. To make a mark on the world. The desire to be free. I know because I see the same things when I look in the mirror every morning." Spoke Ise as he had a desperate need to save this woman from herself. She just looked him in surprise before digesting his words carefully.

"I know it's hard. To break away. To make your own path. It's scary to go against what you've been doing your whole life. But you have to. I can see the potential you have for doing great things. Look at me. People called me the weakest Sekiryuutei in history. 6 months ago I was a weak human. Now I defeated a god. Don't ever let the circumstances of your birth dictate the kind of person you want to be. Have the strength to rise above it and carve out a destiny of your own choosing." Spoke Ise, kindly with a smile on his face directed at Hildegard who was enraptured as she listened to him. His words struck a deep chord within her and she could tell they carried a similar weight with him. They were similar in that regard. Trying to break free from their circumstances.

"Don't be afraid. I can see that you're a woman filled with love. You need to find a person who is worthy of it. Who is worthy of your loyalty and devotion, unlike the scum you currently serve. I'm sure you can find a new master to serve who is deserving of that and will make you soar in the sky and shine brightly like I know you deserve to be. So don't cheaply throw your life away. Live your life on your own terms. Get out there and find the one you can dedicate yourself to wholeheartedly." Finished Ise with a dazzling smile that took her breath away. She could feel a blush creep onto her cheeks and her heart rate elevate from his sweet and kind words. Everything he said resonated with her on a deep and subconscious level. He unknowingly bypassed all of her barriers and struck her right where it mattered most.

As Ise turned around to look in his bag for a change of clothes to replace his damaged ones, the eyes of the she-devil followed him with adoration. His oblivious charm and charisma unknowingly ensnared another girl in its grasp. Hildegarde decided then and there that she had finally found the one she had been looking for. The sheer determination and conviction in his voice coupled with his power and his kindness made him the master of her dreams. She decided that this will be the man that she will dedicate herself to wholeheartedly. From now on she can stand tall. She could feel the metaphoric chains release her from their grasp to allow her to go toward her new destiny. From now onward she would hold strong in her beliefs. She needs to be strong to stand beside her new master…even if he doesn't realise it. She decided from this day forth he will be the only man that she would grovel to. Her love, her loyalty, her undying devotion…from this day forty will belong to Hyoudou Issei.

"What are you going to do now?" Questioned Ise. Or as Hildegarde called him in her mind, Ise-sama. She needed to play this right. She didn't want to scare him off too quickly. She would feel bad about it but she needed to take advantage of his kindness.

"I have nowhere to go now. You stole my purpose. I expect you to take responsibility." She stated impassively with a barely noticeable blush. Ise's eyes boggled at that ridiculous statement.

"What! That's crazy. You were trying to kill me lady. I didn't have a choice." Protested Ise.

"So you are saying that I should go back to them and die because I have nowhere else to go to." Pointed out Hildegarde with a raised eyebrow.

Ise just massaged his forehead in attempt to alleviate the impending headache. While he did tell her to life how she wanted, he didn't expect him to bite him in the ass like this. As it is he was already late for the Rating Game. He couldn't take her home as he didn't really have the political sway to keep her from being imprisoned. Luckily some of the older senpai's from the Boosted Gear previously told him about hideouts that they had that were covered with security seals and barriers where they hoarded their treasure, like true dragons.

"Unfortunately I can't take you with me as you would be thrown into prison immediately. Here is the address and password of a location where you will be safe. I will call you daily and come check up on you from time to time to bring food and other necessities as well as anything you'd like to request. Is that agreeable with you?" Asked Ise.

"Hai Ise-sama." Replied Hildegarde. She kept a stoic façade on the outside, but on the inside she was jumping for joy at the development. She now had the opportunity to interact and serve her new master, even if he didn't realise that was what she would be doing. She felt a feeling of complete bliss and happiness at the prospect of serving him.

"You don't have to call me that you know. Just Ise is fine." Said Ise.

"Hai Ise-sama." Replied Hildegarde once more. Ise just sweat-dropped as he looked at her, realising he was not going to win this battle.

"Very well. Hildegarde is a bit of a mouthful. Do you mind if I call you Hilda." Questioned Ise innocently. Hildegard, meanwhile was squealing inwardly at being given a pet name by her master. She kept a stoic façade though, with only a tiny dusting of pink on her cheeks. Ise just smiled at her causing her eyes to twinkle in happiness.

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

Ise just shook his head in fond exasperation as h thought about the devil-maid. She had slowly crept into his heart in barely a day and he quite enjoyed her company. He should probably give her a call to check if she needs anything and to hear her beautiful voice. Just as he was about to make the call a communication circle opened up in front of him.

"Yo Ise." Said the voice.

"Azazel-sensei. What's up?" Questioned Ise to the now Identified Azazel.

"We just had a little meeting here in the conference room about an event happening tomorrow. Where were you?" Asked Azazel.

"Sorry, I'm in the bathhouse in the basement. I must have lost track of time. So what's the deal?" He asked.

"Tomorrow I'm having a special guest coming over. Someone who can change the tide of the upcoming war. I want you to keep an open mind when you meet this person and try your best to answer their question. Can you do that for me?" Question Azazel seriously. Ise sat up a lillte straighter at hearing the serious tone.

"Of course sensei. I trust you with my life. If you say this can help than I'll do my best to aid you in making it happen." Answered Ise sincerely. He considered Azazel something akin to a father figure and would help him in any way that he can. As they exchanged pleasantries before ending the call, Ise lay back in the bath wondering what tomorrow might bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **Chapter 4 done….as you can see the Queen will be…Hildegarde from Beelzebub. I watched Beelzebub before DxD so whenever I think of badass maid I always think of Hilda before Grayfia. She's one of my all-time favourite characters and she's already a demon/devil so making her fit was easy. I hope you like the choice of Queen.**_

 _ **Ise's default attire will be the same as the one worn by Squall Leonhart in Final Fantasy VIII except his coat will be knee length and his white shirt will be a button-up one with the top button left open. He will also have a dragonfang necklace and the earrings I described in the last chapter. So whenever I don't describe his attire, that means he's wearing his default attire.**_

 _ **This chapter was more like a semi-filler kind of chapter so the nest chapter will be the events of Volume 11 onwards. I also filled the vacant bishop spot.**_

 _ **Future Peerage:**_

 _ **King : Hyoudou Ise**_

 _ **Queen : Hildegarde (Beelzebub)**_

 _ **Kinght 1 : Jeanne 'D Arc**_

 _ **Knight 2 : Mikazuchi Kagura (She has abilities that can be realistically transferred to the DxD universe. Expert swordsmanship + Gravity Jail sacred gear. Archenemy can be a demonic sword.)**_

 _ **Bishop 1 : Ravel Phenex**_

 _ **Bishop 2 : Akitsu (From Sekirei. She's another one of my favourite characters. She will be a yuki-onna here, which will account for her ice powers…plus shes got ridiculously huge oppai so she already fits in DxD)**_

 _ **Rook 1 : Rosswiesse**_

 _ **Rook 2 : Hyuuga Hinata (Shinto clan similar to the Himejima's. No Byakugan. Strong hand to hand combat with Tsunade style strength using magic instead of chakra + Twilight Healing.)**_

 _ **Pawns ; Undecided (Give suggestions for these as I'm not sure who to fill them with)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter….be on the lookout for the next one, though it may take a while longer than this due to tests happening….Lionheart021 out..**_

Spend luch with saji in SC room—promotion exams-lay board game—interact with sitri peerage—speak with sona—defeat her in chess with random moves—flashback-Hilda lying in wait—time dilation field drop-cold monotone—suicide mission-french maid-serve who you want-feeling of emptiness-worthy of your loyalty and devotion-blush-blissful and happy at finding a new master-make her own choices and destiny -bishop akitsu yuki onna


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author Note:**_

 _ **Hey so I've seen the reviews are mostly positive to my selection of Hilda as Ise's Queen. She won't be playing a big part in the next arc and I mostly put that scene in the last chapter to let you guys know about her. She will have just a few minor appearances and mention, mainly to remind you of her character and background interactions between her and Ise. With regards to her character…I plan on keeping most of her personality from the Beelzebub anime(which made me fall in love with her character), she will be extremely loyal and devoted to Ise to the point of fanaticism…while she will be extremely cold and demeaning to everyone else…expect brutal one-liners and harsh insults (basically Ise=god and everyone else is trash)….her main victim will be Rias…not in a bashing way but more as comic relief…think of it as a similar relationship between Hilda and Kunieda….so look forward to that..**_

 _ **With regards to Sona, she's not actually in the harem. I've got her interacting with Ise mainly as a basis for their strong friendship and future partnership. Even though she's pretty cold and logical, Sona is still a teenage girl so she has a bit of an infatuation with Ise now that his looks and power shot up. Tey are basically 2 sides of the same coin..Sona=logic and Ise=emotion...so they will balance each other out. If you remember the support he generated in chapter 3 plus his popularity….I set it up so that he plays a large role in her establishment of the rating game school. So she will be featuring a lot more in the coming chapters as basically Ise's sounding board and voice of reason…whether she is an actual pairing is up to you guys.**_

 _ **About the ORC…I want to state right now that this story is about Ise and his rise to power. The ORC will be background/supporting characters. The mains will be Ise, his peerage, Sona, Azazel and the Vali team. The ORC, without Ise, who draws most of the events to them, don't have much of a role to play. So if you don't see a lot of interactions with them…this is why.**_

 _ **The next arc will be broken up into 3 parts. The intro part (which is this chapter), the exam part (next chapter) and the battle for the underworld part (3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **chapter). In this chapter I will skip over some of the more tedious parts and focus more on the buildup and setting the stage for the next two chapters, were the real action will take place. Don't expect much action here as it will mainly be interactions between the characters. I'll try to add a bit of lighthearted and comedic moments….and I apologise in advance if it doesn't come off well as that's not really an area I'm good at…anyway on to the story..**_

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of High School DxD….it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig talking]**

" **Attack Names"**

{Past Hosts Talking}

 **Monsters/Dragons/Grimm Reapers talking**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected- Part 1**_

It was a pleasant Tuesday morning that the residents of the Hyoudou residence awoke to. Mr and Mrs. Hyoudou were currently away on a vacation provided by their son Ise as an anniversary present so currently the six-story house is occupied solely by Ise and the girls of the ORC, minus Rosswiesse. We find said girls making their way down to the kitchen in search of the pleasant aroma permeating throughout the house. The girls were surprised to find the object of their affections, one Hyoudou Issei, reclining on a leather couch to the side of the dining table reading what looks like a black leather book. He was currently wearing his, now regular, black leather attire. That wasn't what shocked them though, it was the delicious looking western breakfast spread over the table that consisted of eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, salad, and muffins along with a pot of coffee as well as a pitcher of juice. It was also the source of the enchanting scent that awakened them.

The girls were still a little skittish around Ise. They still felt the lingering guilt over the way they treated him and the thoughtless way they disregarded his feelings and were desperate to make amends. Over the last few day they had tried interacting with him the way they had in the past to realise that it wouldn't cut it anymore. When they tried to apologise, he just told them that he accepts it and that its water under the bridge now. However, there is still a sense of detachment that can be felt when he interacts with them. While he isn't rude or ill-mannered, there is a sense of indifference that can be sensed from him when compared to how excitable he used to be. It was quite disheartening to them. If anything they would have preferred if he got angry and shouted at them. This new approach though made it seem as if he was keeping them at a respectably polite distance, along with his now formal manner in dealing with them hurt them deeply. They yearn for the old Ise who would get a huge nosebleed at the sight of their breasts and act goofy all the time. This new Ise didn't really give them the time of day, as evidenced by their previous attempts at flirting with him while exposing their bodies. He would just look at them and raise an eyebrow until they became embarrassed, feeling they were making fools of themselves.

"Ano…good morning Ise-san." Greeted Asia timidly. She was probably the one most affected as Ise usually gave her a lot of preferential treatment and spoiled her a lot. But now he treated her the same as everyone else, which was the biggest piece of evidence to his new attitude. Asia was quite distraught at that.

"Hmmm…oh Good Morning." Responed Ise politely, momentarily looking up from his book at the skimpily dressed residents who were still in their sleep clothes before going back to reading without sparing them another glace making them feel highly insecure. Rias cleared her throat before asking.

"Did you perhaps prepare us this breakfast Ise?"

"Well due to my schedule I was up early. After doing my morning training I decided to make myself breakfast. Seeing as though mom isn't here I thought I would make this morning's breakfast seeing as though we won't be going to school today on account of the meeting Azazel-sensei arranged." Replied Ise without ever looking up from whatever it was he was reading causing an aura of gloom to appear around her. She looked up to the sounds of eating to see that Xenovia, Irina and Koneko were already tearing through the food at an alarming rate. Xenovia and Irina, having comical tears rolling down their eyes, saying how delicious it was. Deciding to get some food before it disappears into the stomachs of the ravenous girls, the rest of them took their seats of the table. After a few minutes they were all impressed at the food.

"Ara ara ufufu…I didn't know Ise-kun could cook." Stated Akeno playfully. She was disappointed that she didn't get the usual blushing reaction out of him.

"Between the months I spent on the mountains with Tannin along with my two month seclusion, cooking was a skill I had no choice to pick up if I wanted to survive." Replied Ise, once again seeming disinterested.

"I must say this is very delicious Ise-sama. I'm very impressed." Stated Ravel bashfully with a blush adorning her face as she glanced at Ise.

"Fufufu I'm glad my standards are up to the ojou-sama of the Phenex clan and the undisputed Queen of baking." Teased Ise with a sly smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, finally looking up from his book and displaying an emotion that wasn't boredom or disinterest, causing Ravels face to break out in an atomic blush. The other girls at the table though were irked at the display. They could clearly see that Ise favoured Ravel over them if the flirtatious and playful way they interacted were anything to go by. Nothing else was said apart from the idle chatter made by the girls over the table.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

A few hours have passed since then and we find the group now situated in the living room, with Riaa and Akeno sitting at the table discussing something, Irina and Xenovia are playing video games while sitting on the floor while Asia, Ravel and Koneko are sitting on the large couch behind them eating sweets. Gasper and Yuuto came over and are currently sitting in a box in the corner of the room and speaking to Ise about the upcoming promotional exams respectively. They normally would be stressing about the upcoming exam but decided to take it easy for today seeing as though Azazel has something important to discuss (read: procrastinating).

As midday came around the sound of the doorbell rang out. Ise, being the one currently responsible for the house in his parent's absence, got up to answer it. As he swung the door open he came face to face with a skinny young girl dressed in gothic-lolita dress.

"It has been a while Ddraig." Says the young girl while remaining expressionless. Ise, on the outside remained extremely calm and just raised a single eyebrow at the guest while inwardly he was freaking the fuck out.

'Azazel you mother-fucking bastard! What the fuck were you thinking! You could have at least told me! I'm definitely gonna kick you in the balls if I survive this.' Thought Ise hysterically. He didn't really have a problem with the Ouroboros Dragon but when the most powerful being in the world shows up on your doorstep and she also happens to be the leader of a group of terrorist hell bent on destroying the world…you have the right to have a mini freak-out session. He regained his inward composure quick enough though and looked to the side and spotted a sheepish looking Azazel rubbing the back of his head while giving him a nervous smile.

"For some reason I have the overwhelming urge to get into balance breaker, boost myself about 20 times and then kick you in the balls as hard as I can…I wonder why that is?" Asked Ise with an unnervingly calm smile on his face that made the governor break out into a comical amount of sweat.

"H..hey now Ise…no need to get violent…I asked you to hear me out on this one remember." Placated Azazel nervously. Ise just sighed exasperatedly, wondering if this was how Shemhaza felt when dealing with this over-grown man child and his antics.

"Well come on in Ophis…is it just her or is the Vali team dropping by as well?" Questioned Ise sarcastically not really expecting an answer, which is why his eyebrow started twitching irritably when a light was formed in the entrance and a small magic circle appeared. From said magic circle appeared a young blonde girl dressed in a typical witch's attire with a cape and pointy hat accompanied by a large dog with as grey fur. This young girl is known as Le Fay, whom Ise previously met at Kyoto when fighting the Hero-faction when she appeared with the ancient weapon Gogmagog. The ash coloured dog though…Ise could remember this chilling feeling very well…seeing as though he was impaled by its claws and was on the verge of death not too long ago because of it. It was a lot smaller but there was no mistaking the God-Killing wolf Fenrir.

"How are you doing Hyoudou Issei-sama? It is I, Le Fay Pendragon. I have been under your care at Kyoto. This over here is Fenrir-chan." Was the polite and gentle introduction offered by Le Fay. But more importantly…did the cute magician girl just call one of the most dangerous being in existence, one that can easily kill gods, with a 'chan' suffix. Ise just sweat-dropped at that. The amount of weirdoes around him is exponentially increasing. It also seems that the mighty Fenrir is quite attached to her and isn't giving off any hostility like before. While Ise was pondering this a glamorous woman appeared from another magic circle and hugged him making Ise twitch a little at the overwhelmingly soft sensations of her enormous breasts.

"Long time no see Sekiryuutei-chin! Do you still like oppai like always?" Questioned the now identified Kuroka. The mischievous Nekomata from Vali's team as well as Koneko's older sister had a habit of teasing Ise and it seems she planned to continue the tradition. Luckily for Ise he was in a lot more control of himself as he gave no outward reaction other than a sigh. Inwardly though he was doing a goofy dance at feeling the amazingly soft and bouncy oppai of the gorgeous Kuroka. Ddraig on the other hand felt like crying. Even though his partner became such a badass, underneath it all he was still a shameless pervert. That thought alone brought more wails and sobs from the dragon which Ise wilfully ignored.

"Le Fay it's nice to see you again and under better circumstances. Kuroka, please don't do anything stupid in my parents' house. I expect you to behave yourself." Stated Ise with a deadpan stare at Kuroka who could only pout cutely in response making Ise resist the urge to glomp her.

"Is it just you two or are the others on their way as well?" He questioned.

"It's just us nya " Replied Kuroka as she nuzzled him. He couldn't really enjoy it as the most powerful being in the world was looking directly at him.

"We need to talk." She said. Ise looked to Azazel for confirmation.

"Drink tea with her. I deceived and lied to other factions in order to make this setting. If this was found and goes into a bad direction, my head will get cut off for real." Persuaded Azazel. Ise on the other hand just sighed before inviting them all in.

As they got to the living room, the other occupants, predictably, were extremely alarmed and immediately took up fighting positions. Azazel immediately got between them.

"Hey, hey, hey! I told you yesterday! Not to hold killing intent no matter who comes! So no attacking! She also won't attack you! Even if she did, we can't defeat her even if we fight together!"

Rias gets enraged at Azazel's words

"This is absurd Azazel! That Dragon is the boss of the terrorist group who has been attacking each of the factions! She is a bitter enemy who has also caused significant damage to the World of devils!? So why did you bring such an enemy to this place!? This town which is the important location for the alliance! And especially this house! Doesn't allowing Ophis into this town mean that you deceived those who secure this town!? This is breaking the alliance! So why did you do something like this!?" Snapped Rias with the others nodding their heads in agreement. Ise can literally feel a headache approaching. He looked to Le Fay who looked a little concerned at the happenings while Kuroka was highly amused.

"Ok that's enough!" Said Ise authoritatively along with sending out a small wave of Haoshoku haki, making the occupants of the room, minus Azazel who was impressed and Ophis who continued to remain stoic, shiver in fear at the feeling of pure power and dominance that swept through the room. Of course there were some who were highly aroused by it (ie. Akeno and Kuroka). Nevertheless Ise achieved his objective of quelling any arguments and asserting his control over the room.

"Azazel-sensei put his neck on the line here for some reason or the other to bring her here. If you remember correctly, he was the one who was the most vocal in terms of establishing peace between the factions. Bringing Ophis here, regardless of her current position, must serve some purpose. I for one fully trust him as he has never led us wrong before. So you can both throw a tantrum about it and leave or we can all sit down and discuss this like civilised people." Instructed Ise sternly while looking around the room, seeing the occupants too embarrassed to meet his gaze. Kuroka smiled seductively at seeing him assert his power while Le Fay just looked up at him with starry eyes at how cool he was. Azazel just looked extremely touched at the trust Ise placed in him and grateful at the direction he took the meeting.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Rias. I have deceived and am still deceiving many people in order for her to come and visit here. But maybe her wish would be something that might change the existence of "Khaos Brigade" itself. I determined that it was necessary to stop unnecessary blood from being shed…. I will apologise to you guys again and will ask you guys again. I'm sorry and I ask you. Can you at least listen to her story?" Azazel asks as he bows his head down. This man who has high pride is doing this…. It must have magnificent meaning behind this.

"Like I said, I trust you fully sensei." Stated Ise with a small smirk in his direction.

Other group members also looked at each other and put their weapons away.

"….I'm always in the care of Sensei. I want to slash my sword at Ophis this instant but…I will endure it." Said Xenovia as she folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"….To allow Ophis in while not informing Michael-sama… Personally I don't know what I should do, but there is no other choice but to believe in Ise-kun and Azazel-sensei."

Irina also affirmed it while having complicated feelings. From where she stands, she should be the one with the most difficulty since she is the representative of the Heavens side staff but she still affirmed it. It's proof that she believes in Ise and Azazel.

"I just have to believe in Ise-san and like I did from the start." Stated Asia

"I have the same thought as her as well." Said Ravel who was also fine with it. As long as Ise-sama didn't mind, neither did she. She trusted his judgement. Rias just sighed at this and acquiesced to the meeting.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

A strange mixture of members are currently gathered in the VIP room of the Hyoudou residence. The Gremory peerage, Irina, Ravel, Azazel, Le Fay, Fenrir, Kuroka and Ophis who is the center of this meeting. A gathering of those who would be normally something impossible.

"Here is your tea."

Akeno gave green tea to the Vali-team members and Ophis while being on alert. Le Fay drinks green tea, while Kuroka is eating snacks which go well with tea. Fenrir is sleeping near Le Fay…It seems as though they don't have any feelings of being nervous. The rest of the members just sat around the room with awkward expressions on their faces at the uncomfortable silence as well as being in the presence of a being that could erase your existence with a blink of an eye. Ise looked over at Azazel, who was urging him to do or say something to Ophis who was staring at him unblinkingly. He just sighed again, something he's been doing a lot of lately.

"So Azazel says you have some business with me. Is there something I can help you with?" Asks Ise politely. Even though she was the boss of the terrorists, she was also ridiculously cute so Ise couldn't help but smile at her.

"Ddraig. Do you want to quit being a Heavenly-Dragon?" Inquired the Ouroboros dragon causing Ise to blink in confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. Could you elaborate?" Urged Ise.

"The human who is the host. He's been having a different sense of growth up until now. I, think this is very strange. Very different from previous Heavenly-Dragons. Vali is also the same. Strange. Very strange." Stated Ophis blankly.

"The fight against Cao Cao. The fight against Bael. Ddraig had different evolutions. Armour changed shape completely. It's the first time. First time that I know of." Continued Ophis with a tilt of her head that Ise thought made her look adorable.

"That's why I want to ask. Ddraig. What will you become?" Asks Ophis with a cute twitch of her neck. Suddenly both of Ise's arms are covered in a red aura and his gauntlets appeared. For many it was the first time seeing his sub-species sacred gear up close and they were all impressed by it. A voice boomed out of the gauntlets.

 **[I don't know Ophis. I don't know what this guy wants to become. I don't know but… It's certain that he's having an interesting growth.]** Answered Ddraig. Ise decided to sit this one out for the moment and let the two legendary dragons converse.

"Two-heavenly dragons mixed, I, as the "infinite" and Great Red as the "dream" into the chant. Ddraig, why did you think in becoming the king of domination?" Questioned Ophis

 **[…It must be the result of seeking strength. Because of that I was eliminated. I couldn't become strong besides increasing the power of "domination". I never thought that my armour could change so drastically.]** Answered Ddraig.

"I don't understand 'domination'. Those from 'Khaos Brigade' seek domination. I don't understand. Great-Red isn't 'domination'. I also am not 'domination'." Stated Ophis.

 **[There is no way for a being that has been strong from the beginning to understand the reasons for 'domination'. You who were born from the 'nothingness' of 'infinite' and Great-Red who was born from 'illusions' from 'dream' must have been from a different dimension. Ophis, you appeared in this World getting out from the dimensional gap. What have you attained from this World, and why did you think of returning to your homeland?]** Inquired Ddraig.

"I also want to question. Ddraig. Why do you try to become a different being? Will you discard 'domination'? What is ahead after that?" Ophis countered. Ise was highly amused at his partners question being questioned. He is definitely going to tease Ddraig about this later.

"…Very interesting indeed. A conversation between a Heavenly-Dragon and a Dragon-God is something you don't see often." Stated Azazel with his eyes sparkling excitedly. He seems like the kind of guy to like these things. Ise just looked at him with an amused glance.

"Ddraig, will you become the Chichiryutei? Can you surpass a Heavenly-dragon by groping tits? Ddraig, will you become a dragon that represents tits?" Questioned Ophis expressionlessly. Unfortunately that was a critical hit for Ddraig.

Ddraig who heard that…..starts hyperventilating…

 **[Ugg….Even this guy ends up saying that… Uuu! Haahaa….! My consciousness got cut! Councillor! Someone call the councillor!]** Cried Ddraig hysterically. It seems he received too much damage mentally from the Ouroboros dragon.

"Calm down Ddraig. Its ok just take it easy. Here I'll help you out." Said Ise as his hand begin to glow in a faint green light. While he wasn't the best at healing magic he did know a spell that used magic to reinforce positive emotion's in someone and help them calm down. He learned this spell specifically for Ddraig.

 **[….Ah..Yeah…. S-sorry… This s-spell sure works….Thanks partner…]** Said Ddraig who calmed down sufficiently.

"Don't worry about it Ddraig. I should be the one apologising. You just take it easy for now. I'll take over from here." Reassured Ise. Ddraig really was becoming a sensitive dragon.

"I want to look. Ddraig. I want to look at this possessor even more." States Ophis blankly. Even though she seems emotionless, her eyes now have the colour of interest and it was directed straight at Ise, who just sweat-dropped at having garnered the attention of the most powerful being in the world.

'Fuck you dragon aura!' Cursed Ise in his head while maintaining an outwardly polite demeanour.

"So like that, can you leave her in this house for a few days? Just as you see, Ophis wants to look at you. I don't know what reason there is behind this, but it will be fine if it's just looking right?" Said the bastard governor cheerfully. Ise really wanted to strangle him sometimes. Rias on the other hand didn't react favourably to this development.

"Hold on just a minute! Having us meet with her is one thing but having her live here is crossing the line! I won't allow that in-"Started Rias before she got cut off halfway into her rant.

"Be silent Rias." Uttered Ise with a dangerous tone, unconsciously releasing his Haoshoku haki right at her causing her to go stiff with fear. The entire atmosphere of the room changed in an instant. Ise's power permeated the room making everyone on high alert. They had never seen this side of him before, at least not directed at them. All in all it was completely fucking terrifying. Rias was happy that he finally said her name but the context was not something she could be glad about. The others, Le Fay and a now serious Kuroka included, unconsciously took up battle stances.

"Regardless of how you feel this is my parents' house and therefore with them being away it leave me in charge of it. I will allow Ophis to stay, provided of course that she agrees to my condition. I don't care if she's the strongest being in the world, if she doesn't agree to what I want she can leave right now." Ordered Ise fearlessly. The others looked at him as though he had lost his mind, Azazel included…which is saying a lot as that guys basically is a few fries short of a happy meal. While Ravel and Le Fay just stared at him in admiration. Ophis just stared back impassively at Ise who looked at her unflinchingly. The tension is the room made everyone feel as though a knife was pressed up against their throats. After a while Ophis just nodded showing that she will agree.

"Very well. You can stay here for as long as you want as long as you…" Started with the most serious face that anyone has ever seen on him before. They all unconsciously gulped and leaned forward, wondering what he would ask. "…call me Onii-sama!" Finished Ise jubilantly, causing the occupant of the room to face-vault before getting up and looking at him incredulously. The sheer ridiculousness of the request made them wonder if Sairaorg punched a few screws loose in his head. Ise on the other hand just had a satisfied smile on his face like everything was completely normal. Ophis just stared expressionlessly at him for about 5 minutes making everyone wonder if she was going to vaporise him. The all took a step back.

"…Onii-sama…" Responded Ophis blankly with a cute tilt of her head. The jaws of all the occupant in the hit the floor at seeing the oldest and most powerful being in the world calling someone Onii-sama. The absurdity of it all blew their minds. Ise though had a completely different reaction.

"KAWAII!" He squealed while picking Ophis up and nuzzling his cheek against hers with a blissful expression on his face while hers remained completely blank. He then took a seat and pulled Ophis onto his lap where she fit snugly before handing her a bar of chocolate that he unwrapped for her.

"Fufufu…here you go Ophis-chan. Onii-sama got you some delicious chocolate for you." Stated Ise with a giddy smile. Ophis just stared at the offering before taking it in her hands and cutely nibbling on it, making 'nom nom' sounds. Ise inwardly squealed at how cute she looked, causing Ddraig to deadpan at how absurd his partner was. He went from terrifying badass to squealing sis-con in five seconds flat. Ise though didn't care as he petted Ophis on the head, causing her ears to twitch cutely, showing that she enjoyed the treatment. The others watched on in disbelief at this development. Seeing the mighty Infinite Dragon God being treated like a house was too much for their minds to handle. Azazel on the other hand just laughed uproariously. In his mind only Ise could get the Ouroboros dragon to behave like a tame house-cat.

"Now that everything is sorted out, I'm assuming both Le Fay and Kuroka are going to be staying as well. I don't have a problem with that but I would ask that you behave yourself as there are exams coming up as well as a promotional test, so the residents of this house will be studying. I expect you to be smart enough to know to stay out of sight and not draw any attention to us." Instructed Ise sternly.

"Understood."

"I will just relax nyan."

Ophis and Kuroka agreed to Ise's order. Le Fay on the other hand walked towards Ise while pushing something out to him. He realised it was an autograph paper. She asks cutely while twitching her body.

"U-Umm! The battle against Bael the other day! I was deeply moved! Please give me your signature if it isn't too much!" Requested Le Fay with sparkly eyes as she gazed at Ise who just smiled softly at her, remembering that she was a big fan of his. Ise just chuckled before taking the offered paper and decided to give her a really cool one. He drew a few cool designs along with signing it to his number one fan and cutest witch he knew which made Le Fay smile blissfully as she hugged the autograph to her budding chest. The rest of the day went on as usual, with Ise doting on Ophis by giving her sweets and introducing her to games while the others kept a healthy distance but also a wary eye on the Ouroboros dragon in case she decides to do something.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

The week passed by without much fuss as the residents of the Hyoudou residence spent their time studying for the upcoming exams, with Akeno and Yuuto, who would come over after school, studying for the upcoming promotional test. Ise on the other hand took another week off school after handing in an advanced assignment to show that he was caught up with the work and was well advanced. The others were shocked by this as they knew Ise wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. But after his training, his tutors drilled in their knowledge of maths, science and the world in general into his head to make sure he knew what he need to know. And while Ise was a shameless pervert, he wasn't an idiot….just unmotivated.

He spent the rest of his week off playing with Ophis, Le Fay and Kuroka. From splashing about in the underground pool, playing video games and watching movies to introducing Ophis to the wonderful world of Pokèmon, which she became quite interested in if the way she constantly played with his Nintendo 3DS was anything to go by. He thought it was adorable when she tried to catch Pokèmon but failed only to pout cutely while still being expressionless. It was amusing to him to see her expressing some emotions, no matter how miniscule. He also discovered that she had quite the sweet tooth. From chocolates, doughnuts, cookies, cakes and other assorted sweets…she munched them with fervour. Ise didn't mind buying her as much as she wanted as he had enough money to spare anyway.

There were a few occasions where he would disappear from time to time, confusing the rest as he never offered an explanation as to his whereabouts. This was one of those times that he went missing.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Ise, using a transportation spell vanished before reappearing in a moderately lavish three-story home in the middle of nowhere. It was one of the homes of the previous [Boosted Gear] possessors that was heavily reinforced and hidden away by magic. It was heavily guarded by barriers and spells making it almost inaccessible unless one knew the password. Ise, after spending so much time with his Senpai's discovered that like most dragons, they were hoarders. From weapons to treasures to land….they collected them and hid them away from the world. It was why his current bank accounts were so massive and why he could afford to pay for the entire Oppai Dragon fan area in the last Rating Game.

As soon as he fully materialised in the house he was immediately greeted by the only guest, the one who previously tried to assassinate him, Hildegarde. She was dressed in her usual goth-loli made costume as she bowed down lowly to him upon arrival.

"Welcome back master." Was her simple greeting. Ise just sweat-dropped. Her attitude did a complete 180 concerning him. She went from hostile to completely subservient. To be honest it really freaked him out but he could tell she wasn't a bad person so he never made an issue with her. As long as she was happy and had the freedom to choose, something that was denied from her entire life, he was content.

He told her during their fight that she should find a master worthy of her to serve. She took this to heart ad what Ise hasn't realised yet was that the master she chose was him. His words and actions struck a deep chord within her and made her feel for the first time in her life. Emotions were something that were beaten out of her at a young age as she was taught that a servant had no need for them. So when the kindness and the passion of the Sekiryuutei brought about these long buried emotions within her, she needed to know more. She held no loyalty to her former masters as they were weak scum as far as she was concerned. Ise on the other hand was someone who followed his own beliefs. He never picked on the weak or innocent, he displayed kindness even to his enemies but had the overwhelming power to crush those who stood in his way. His actions and words during that Rating Game as well as the last week that she spent getting to know him reinforced her opinion that this man was the one she was waiting for.

"Hilda, I told you that you don't have to refer to me in that way. You're a guest here so just call me Ise." He said exasperatedly. It was a point that was argued a lot between them with Hilda refusing to budge. Suddenly Hilda got to her knees and prostrated herself at his feet, shocking Ise at the deeply submissive gesture.

"I, Hildegarde herby pledge my loyalty and devotion to serving your cause. I will be your shield and your sword against those who wish to harm you. Please accept this oath of mine, and allow me to dutifully serve you my master." Intoned Hilda with a passion Ise hadn't seen from her before. He was shocked to the core that the strong willed and sharp-tongued Hildegarde would submit to him in such a manner. He needed some answers.

"Hilda…why?" He asked carefully. Hilda just tilted her head up a little while still remaining in her submissive position. She had a rare smile on her face and Ise thought she looked mesmerising. The beauty of a woman truly happy and at peace with herself is not one to be underestimated.

"You told me to set myself free from the shackles that bound me and find someone worthy of my loyalty and my devotion. I made up my mind a week ago but spending time with you only showed me that I was right in my decision. You are the one I choose as there can be no other that I will obey but you. You opened my eyes to my flaws and my self0-imprisonment, so I expect you to take responsibility." Replied Hilda with a beautiful smile. Ise on the other hand just face-palmed. He really needed to watch what he says. He never knew when it would come back to bite him in the ass.

"You sly minx. Well played. Very Well. I, Hyoudou Issei accept this pledge. Serve me loyally from this day forth Hildegarde and I promise never to abuse the trust and the faith you have put in me." Stated Ise with a kind smile. Hilda on the other hand just had tears in her eyes at finally having a purpose in her life. A person she can dedicate herself to. There was no greater happiness to her.

"Yes Master." She replied shakily. Ise just smiled as he helped her off the floor and to the couch as he unpacked the groceries, clothes and other necessities that were needed for her everyday living. He spoke to her of the happenings in the past week from his promotional exam to Ophis. Needless to say she was shocked till a feeling of pride swelled in her chest at the thought of her master 'taming' the Infinite Dragon God. They carried on chatting away through the night telling each other their life stories, building a deeper bond with each other that will shake the world in the years to come.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to take Ise's interaction with Ophis in a different direction compared to canon. I fell he was too distant and uncaring with Ophis when she has the potential to be such a loyal ally. In canon Asia was the one he normally doted on (I don't really like her character, she's an annoying cock-blocker). But in my story, with the raptured relationship Ise has with the ORC, Ophis will take on the imouto role with Ise being a goofy kind of sis-con, similar to Sirzechs, when he's doting on her. As a dragon he is naturally drawn to her and coupled with her innocence and cluelessness makes it a strong motivator to flare up his protective instincts. She won't be part of the harem, but more like the mascot/loli/imouto character. I can envision scenes between Ise, Sirzechs and Serafall getting together to have an 'Imouto Fever' convention.**_

 _ **I hope you liked the little interaction I put in with Hilda at the end. Just to show everyone that she is still around and will be relevant from the next arc onward.**_

 _ **I received a lot of suggestions to fill up the empty pawn slots. I would like to add Tokisaki Kurumi from date-a-Live as the resident yandere but I'm not confident I can write her awesome character well enough. I'm currently leaning towards Yoruichi (giving her a Nekoshou background similar to Koneko and Kuroka) who will take up 6 pieces (she has strength and speed in abundance in Bleach as well as kido mastery evidenced by her Shunko so she can utilize the Promotion traits if the pawn the best) and for the remaining 2 pieces I was thing of going a different route and instead of using a combative person, I was thinking more along the lines of a science and intelligence officer position…with Matsu from Sekirei(she has big boobs and is extremely perverted…need I say more), giving her a sacred gear that allows her to interact with technology…I'm thinking of calling it [Techno Dive]…what do you guys think?**_

 _ **Lionheart021 out…**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author Note:**_

 _ **New chapter guys. I will focus more on the action in the upcoming 2 chapters with slight twists in the regular canon plot. As mentioned in the previous chapter, I will skip the exams part and just gloss over it, so the beginning part of this chapter will be a little slow. It's from the end of this arc where things begin to divert a bit. Ise will receive his final major power up in this arc as I'm sure my fellow light novel readers know what I mean. I plan to put a different twist on it though, hopefully it will be one that's popular. Lilith didn't have much of a role except being a cute mascot character, so I'm not sure whether or not to have her created. Plus with the way things are going, the future events won't happen exactly the way they did in canon. I still thought she was cute though so I'll have her in there…can anyone say double-imouto time for Ise. The only problem is how to prevent Samael from stealing that much of Ophis' power without making it seem like a complete ass-pull.…so far the only idea I've got will be basically similar to what happened in canon but the permutations afterwards will be changed to suit my liking. I don't think anybody else tried this in their story when dealing with Samael. Also I'm going to borrow an idea from Harry Potter when Ise faces Samael. For those Harry Potter fans reading…..think the about the Sword of Gryffindor. Concerning Cao Cao and his butt-buddies…I think that the Hero faction are waaaay too over-rated and the fact that they stole half the power of the most powerful being in the world in a room full of enemies that were on par (Vali and Ise) if not stronger (Azazel, Ophis) was complete bullshit to me. So if you're a fan of Cao Cao, I suggest you stop reading right now as Ise is going to fuck him up real bad….and trust me it won't be pretty…expect crude humor and somewhat offensive language….but like I said…Ise will be OP and this will be his first showing of it. He's normally very respectful of his opponents but you should never touch an imouto when an OP-siscon-brother is around….**_

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of High School DxD….it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig talking]**

" **Attack Names"**

{Past Hosts Talking}

 **Monsters/Dragons/Grimm Reapers talking**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected- Part 2**_

It was now Saturday and finally time for the Mid-class promotional exam for Ise, Yuuto and Akeno. All the members have gathered at transport magic-circle located in the basement of the Hyoudou residence, including the Gremory peerage, Ravel, Irina, Azazel, Le Fay, Fenrir, Kuroka and of course the newly dubbed, by Ise, 'Infinite Imouto Dragon', Ophis, who was currently sitting on his lap, much to the jealousy of Koneko, munching cutely on the scrumptious chocolate chip cookies that Ravel baked this morning. Ise noticed the glaring absence of his hikkikomori cross-dressing vampire kohai, Gasper.

"Where's Gya-suke?" Questioned Ise. Strangely enough it was Azazel who answered him.

"Gasper actually came to me and asked for my help in getting his sacred gear under control. So I sent him off to the Grigori where they can hopefully help him out." He Replied. Ise was impressed at the determination of his kohai as well as a little concerned for him. It was no secret that those working at the Grigori were complete nutjobs, as evidenced by their leader who is the poster child of everything wrong with society today.

Ise just prayed…hmm…come to think of it he wasn't sure who to pray for. As a reincarnated devil he can't pray to god. Plus the guy is dead so it's kind of pointless. As a devil he would probably pray to the Maou, but that guy was a worthless dead-beat. Seeing as though he was mostly dragon, he should pray to the dragon god, which, after a few seconds he realized, was sitting right on his lap. Making him chuckle and pet Ophis on the head, which she greatly enjoyed, not that you would be able to tell with how expressionless she normally is. But after almost a week of spending time with her, Ise was able to pick up the subtle nuances of the Ouroboros Dragon.

The paperwork was taken care of for the magic-circle to transport them directly to the stadium due to the delays they may encounter with the regular route from the Gremory residence when taking into account the popularity of the members of the group, especially Ise after his defeat of Sairaorg Bael and his endorsement by the working class devils. With that in mind, it was decided to keep the group entering the testing area a small one with just the participants of Yuuto, Akeno and Ise along with his manager Ravel.

"Ophis-chan, I'm going to go ahead to my exam now, unfortunately I can't take you with me. You will have to go ahead to the hotel with Azazel. Le Fay and Kuroka will be with you and I will join you as soon as I'm done, so be a good girl ok." Said Ise gently to Ophis who just stared at him blankly. He stared unflinchingly into her eyes, looking expectant. After a few minutes, she slowly nodded her head and replied.

"Hai, Onii-sama."

Ise, who heard the reply broke out into a happy smile and patted her head gently. He then handed her a bag of candy to tide her over till he's done with the exam. Azazel, who was watching this scene was highly amused. Apparently, the plan is to take Ophis to Sirzechs after the exam is done in an attempt to open up negotiations. Azazel also disclosed to Ise that Vali was actually wanted to hide Ophis from the perceived threat on her life. Normally, Ise would scoff at the Ouroboros Dragon being in danger, but his rival was taking this treat seriously, for Ise that was enough to sit up and take notice. Vali wouldn't make a big deal out of nothing.

Ise, Akeno, Yuuto and Ravel stepped into the magic-circle. After all the well wishes and good-lucks they disappeared into red light.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

When the light receded, the gang of four found themselves being greeted by very official looking devils. After getting their official instructions, they were led to the testing center. On the way there, Ravel gave Ise points about the center, which was located in Glaysa-Labolas territory, the original family of the current Maou Asmodeus. She also explained that due to the political backlash facing the house of Astaroth due the actions of their heir, Diodora, it was decided to use this testing center instead of the one usually used in the Astaroth territory.

Ise just smiled, gently patted Ravel on the head and expressed how impressed he was on how diligent she was at her new role as manager, which of course caused the poor girl to start spluttering with a tomato red face making Ise laugh, much to her mortification. She wondered in her mind whether Ise-sama picked up some sadistic tendencies for him to tease her in such a way.

"Then I will pardon myself. I hope you do well."

The staff left after saying that.

"I will go and bring the documents you must fill."

After saying that, Ravel goes away quickly. Wow, that girl really is thoughtful.

"…..Looks like there aren't that many people taking the test." Thought Ise out loud.

"Yeah. In the current Underworld, there aren't that many devils which can take the promotion test. The promotion test centre for High-class devil might even have less devils taking it." Yuuto answers like that. Since there isn't any War in the Underworld right now, you can only get a promotion by attaining something magnificent with the pact for Devil's jobs or by Rating Game. Though the first option is very hard to get promotion with, so it became the mainstream to get the promotion test by Rating Game.

"Ise-kun. There's one thing I want to tell you before the test." Yuuto stood next to Ise and he had a serious expression on his face.

"…What is it?"

"I'm glad that I met you."

….Here, Ise was wondering what he was about to say…..

"That's fucking disgusting….You really have become a natural at saying creepy things." When Ise said it with a disgusted face, Yuuto laughed. Thankfully Ravel returned with the needed documents and they got to filling them out.

'That guy seriously needs to find a girl for himself. If not, my chastity might be in danger.' Thought Ise, with his face turning a sickly shade of green at the notion.

Luckily, they were able to get their document in order and submitted. All that was left to do was to take the actual test. Yuuto, Akeno and Ise wished each other good luck, with Ravel wishing them the same before the former two taking off, leaving the latter two behind.

"Ise-sama?" Enquired Ravel quizzically with a cute tilt of her head. Ise just wanted to pet her so desperately but reigned in his urges. He instead got a teasing glint in his eye as he looked forlornly at Ravel.

"Here I am about to take one of the most important tests in my life and my manager just gives me a plain good luck and nothing else. I feel so underappreciated." Ise said with a depressed tone of voice that matched his expression along with his slumped shoulders. Ravel on the other hand started having a panic attack at how her actions may have hurt her most precious person. She started spluttering and gesturing wildly in an attempt to reassure him.

"I…no…Ise-sama...I…" At this point Ise felt a little sorry for the girl but not enough to stop his teasing. She just looked too adorable. Yep, he's definitely a sadist. He decided to pile on the guilt trip.

"To think if I fail today it would set me back greatly, meaning a step further away from being a high-class devil, meaning no evil-pieces and no peerage in the future. Haaa…maybe I should just go home now." Finished Ise with his ridiculous over the top acting. Unfortunately for Ravel, she couldn't detect it because of the massive damage Ise caused to her with his previous statement. It was no secret that she longed to be in his future peerage. In fact the only person who was oblivious to it was Ise. The key word being was, after all the time he spent reflecting, he was able to realise what all of Ravels actions meant as well as the conversation her mother had with him on that fateful day that changed everything. He was greatly flattered that Ravel held him in such high regarded and decided that he would definitely put her fears to rest and tell her that he would accept her into his future peerage. But having a little fun with her before that was something he couldn't resist.

Ise turned to look at Ravel to see her frozen in place before a look of horror came upon her face at the implied consequences. Ise decided that, as fun as it was to tease her, he should wrap this up and get going.

"Fufufu…I'm just kidding. After all the work my beautiful manager put in how could I possibly show my face again if I fail." Said Ise with a wink in her direction causing her to pout cutely to show her displeasure at being teased, despite having a blush on her face from the compliment.

"Ise-sama is a meanie." She said making Ise laugh loudly.

"Well I better get going, though I wouldn't mind a good luck kiss from my manager." Prompted Ise as he turned his cheek in her direction. At this point Ise could almost see the steam coming off her from how red her face was. Nevertheless, she screwed up her courage, and puckered her soft pink lips. She closed her eyes and leaned in to peck his cheek. Unfortunately, or fortunately, for her….Ise once again got a glint in his eye that she missed as she closed hers. As she got closer, at the last minute Ise turned his head…so instead of a peck on the check her lips landed squarely against his. She froze in shock at the contact, before a feeling of bliss overtook her at the sensations of her first kiss. It was made even better knowing that it was with the one she loved above all others. It only lasted a few seconds before Ise pulled back and looked at her shocked face with a gentle smile.

"Thanks for the good luck charm Ravel. I feel that I can take on the world right now. I would expect nothing less from my future Bishop." Said Ise with a wink in her direction before he took off.

Ravel was numb with shock. Not just at having her first kiss stolen but also at the implications made by her Ise-sama. It seems like her hard work is finally paying off. She brought her hand up to her lips and could still feel the lingering sensations of the kiss. She suddenly broke out into a giddy smile and squealed loudly in happiness….totally unbefitting her stature as the noble daughter from the House of Phenex…but she didn't care. Ise who heard the squeal just chuckled to himself.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

After the written and practical test were done, which Ise breezed through thanks to all the work he's done in the last few months, the gang made their way back to Ravel. As soon her eyes met Ise's she blushed prettily and had a bashful look on her face as she avoided his gaze. Ise just chuckled at her adorable behaviour. They made their way to the special transport zone before using a magic-circle to join the rest of the gang at the hotel.

They were greeted warmly by their friends with well wishes and pats on the back. As Ise took a seat next to Azazel, he looked over to the corner of the restaurant and spotted Kuroka, Le Fay and Ophis eating sweets. He didn't see Fenrir, but knew he was skulking around somewhere, probably with a close eye on Le Fay. He wasn't too worried about them being spotted as with Kuroka's talent in Senjutsu and Youjutsu coupled with Le Fay's skill in the magical arts, made sure that they could fly under the radar. He waved happily to the girls who waved back at him, excluding Ophis who just stared blankly at him before nodding. Ise just shook his head at her expected reaction. Even her impassive stare was cute.

"…..I shall look at Onii-sama." She said while stuffing her face with pasta. Ise smiled wryly at the scene.

"So good job on your test. Cheers." Cheered Azazel after taking a gulp of his drink. Ise just sweat-dropped at this irresponsible governor, drinking in the middle of the day. Ise felt a little depressed at knowing this was the best role model he had in his life. Times were dark indeed. Getting rid of those depressing thoughts, Ise proceeded to dig into the gorgeous buffet set before him.

As he continued eating he kept his ears open and his senses sharp to the area around them. Some might call him paranoid, but with the luck he's had since entering the supernatural world, he preferred to think of it as being sufficiently prepared. He picked up the conversations between Azazel and Asia, who questioned the governor about a possible balance-breaker, as well as Xenovia and Irina talking about possible sword techniques. He also kept his eye to the corner of the room towards their special guests.

It happened about 15 minutes later, while he was polishing off his desert, that his instincts flared and his Haki picked it up. He immediately shot up and looked to a wall on the right, tensing his body for combat. He caught the attention of everyone else in their group, including the ones at the corner of the restaurant who all stood up and congregated around him.

"Ise, what is it?" Questioned Azazel worriedly. He could see the stony countenance that was Ise's face and knew something was wrong.

"We have company, and it's not friendly." Stated Ise before a familiar sensation overtook his body. He remembered it well from Kyoto. It was the feeling of being transported to an artificial dimension by the [Dimension Lost] sacred gear, meaning Georg. It also meant that the Hero faction was here.

Kuroka, who was regaining her bearings, looked at Ise in shock. She was a Nekoshou, and a pretty high level one at that. Her senses and abilities were top notch, to the point that she can detect and mask herself from almost any enemy, some gods included. The fact Ise sensed Georg before she had even an inkling of it was a scary thought for the Nekomata. She thought back to the last week that they spent at his house. While he had fun and played with them, going along with her whims, she can't help but wonder if she was just an ignorant little butterfly caught in a spider's web without even realising it. The thought chilled her to the bone. It finally began to dawn on her that despite how goofy and perverted he can be, Ise is the Sekiryuutei. She's been taking that for granted till now but this was a wakeup call to how dangerous he truly was underneath the silly, perverted, sis-con exterior he put up when they were around. It was even more galling when she remembered that she was in charge of concealing their group, meaning that he could find them whenever he wanted. She put those thoughts out of her mind for now as she needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"Arya-rya. Looks like Vali was ignored nya . Looks like they ended up coming here." Said Kuroka. Azazel nodded while Ise just looked focused. Everyone of their group took up battle positions as a familiar mist surrounded them.

They quickly made their way out of the room, following Ise who seemed to know where the culprits are. The group noticed that the once lively hotel was now devoid of life. They suddenly entered a spacious lobby where a fireball was headed straight in their direction. Following the trajectory, it was headed straight to Asia and Irina.

Luckily before it could hit them, Ise stepped in the way and took hold of the flames before making them disappear. While he may not be on the best of terms with them at the moment, Ise still cared about them in his own little way and didn't wish any harm to befall them.

"Ise-san…t-thank you very much." Stuttered out Asia who was still a little shaken up. Irina just looked to him in gratitude. Ise, however didn't respond as he had his eyes planted firmly on the couch on the far end of the room.

A youth who is wearing a robe on top of a familiar school uniform, and a black haired youth who is wearing a Chinese outfit on top of the same school uniform were gazing at us. The one in the Chinese outfit is tapping his spear on his shoulder while sitting down and then said it to them.

"It has been a while Sekiryuutei. And Governor Azazel. The last time we met was at Kyoto. I did my greetings right away. It's the return of Durandal from the other day." Spoke Cao Cao in a laid back manner, regardless of the fact that he was surrounded by high level enemies. Ise didn't respond to him, merely sizing him up. He noticed that his eye, which Ise was sure he destroyed, was restored to normal. Something to ponder about.

"The match against Bael the other day was magnificent. The intense fist fight between two people wearing a Balance Breaker armour. It was a fight in which people who love to battle would be ecstatic. So I will give my praise Gremory team. Congratulations on being the number 1 youth devil team. They are good servants Rias Gremory. It truly is frightening." Applauds Cao Cao.

"Should I be honoured by being praised at by one of the leaders of the terrorist? I do feel complicated. How are you doing Cao Cao?" Rias put on a sarcastic smile while being on maximum alert.

"Yeah I'm doing alright. It was only a short time when I saw you back in Kyoto, so this might be our first meeting. I was astonished at the sudden summoning. It certainly was a stimulating appearance."

"Don't say that! …..It embarrasses me even remembering about it!" Rias protests embarrassedly while covering herself up.

"So what was the reason for you to make this field in another dimension and transport us? It must be a good for nothing plot I guess?" Questioned Azazel sarcastically. Cao Cao looked behind them. He was looking at Ophis.

"Ya Ophis. I was wondering where you went with Vali, but for you to be here. I certainly didn't anticipate it." States Cao Cao. Ise immediately went on high-alert. He tensed his body and flared his senses and Kenbunshoku haki to the max for any hint of imminent danger. While he initially started it as a joke, Ise really did come to see Ophis as a little sister figure. Maybe it was the dragon part of him but he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He enjoyed doting on her and spoiling her. She was pure and innocent. Even though she was expressionless most of the time, he enjoyed trying to get a reaction out of her. Therefore, it would be a cold day in hell (the underworld?) before he let these egotistical fuckers try anything with her. So while outwardly, he was still the same, inwardly he was ready to spring into action at the drop of a hat.

Kuroka then stood in front of Ophis.

"Nyahahaha, we are also shocked nya . I thought you'd head to where Vali is." She said.

"We sent a different team over there. They are probably battling them now." Was Cao Cao's reply.

Ise got the basic premise of the situation by inferring from context as well as the chat he had with Azazel, so he knew what was going on in a nutshell. The others weren't as lucky as they looked really confused as to what was happening. While we were suspicious of the situation,

Le Fay, the cutie that she is, suddenly raised her hand. She made a cough and explained to them joyfully. At the same time an ash grey wolf appeared from her shadow and glared at Cao Cao.

"Well, this started from two things. The first is that Ophis-sama took great interest in Sekiryuutei, [Oppai-Dragon]-san. Vali-sama found out about it so he offered the meeting between the two through his own connections." She said whilst putting up a single finger. Ise winced internally at the anguished wail that pierced his mind from the overly sensitive Welsh Dragon. She put up a second finger as she continued her explanation.

"The second reason is that Vali-sama got a hold of some information which said that someone is after Ophis-sama from the shadows. To find out about it, we decided to lure them out. If we are lucky we can fight directly with people who get in our team's way by using Ophis-sama as a bait. …So it means that-"

Le Fay shyly pointed at Cao Cao.

"Those people over there are after Ophis-sama and us, so we thought that they will take action if Vali-sama takes Ophis-sama out of headquarters, and we can crush them when they come after us. But there was no reason for having Ophis-sama be in danger, so Vali-sama took Bikou-sama who disguised himself as a fake-Ophis-sama. And we took the real-Ophis-sama to [Oppai-Dragon]-san's house." She finished. The rest of the group were shocked. To think that they would turn on their leader who happens to be the strongest in the world. It was inconceivable. Cao Cao just nodded his head in agreement.

"It's Vali we are talking about. I knew that he won't just go around taking Ophis with him. So we knew that he would be using Ophis as bait to lure us out. But we also knew that Vali won't be using Ophis just as bait. We knew that Ophis was interested in this generation's Hakuryuukou and Sekiryuutei's changes. So we thought that maybe something like this would happen so we split into two groups. One group went after Vali. And Georg and I would check on Sekiryuutei. Just as we thought, Ophis was here. So we ended up meeting each other like this." He explains calmly.

"Cao Cao is after me?" Ophis asks while twitching her neck. Ise supressed the urge to glomp her for such a cute action. Unfortunately they were in a tense situation. He made sure to add pampering her when they get home on his 'to-do' list.

"Yeah, Ophis. We need Ophis, but we determined that we don't need the 'current' you." Says Cao Cao cryptically.

"I do not understand. I would not lose to Cao Cao." She replies.

"That would be the case. You are too powerful. To tell the truth, I don't know what would happen if I took you head on. -So let's fight a bit." Said Cao Cao as he stood up and spun around his spear skilfully.

PIIIIIIIIN!

The tip of his spear opened, and a really bright light blade formed! …..It has an intense light which gave the devils chills like always. To devils, it is the ultimate holy spear. The most dangerous weapon to their existence.

Cao Cao disappeared! - He was fast! He disappeared without making even the slightest movement! Only Azazel, Ophis and Ise were able to track his movement. Ise realised he was targeting Ophis and his protective instincts were screaming at him to defend her, but he knew that nothing Cao Cao could do with his spear would harm her. He also knew that Cao Cao had to have known this. So it begged the question of why he was doing it. He was way too calm. He behaved as he was in control of the situation. Ise didn't like it one bit. He must have some trump card if he was willing to be this open about his schemes. Ise decided that instead of unnecessarily jumping to her aid, he would keep his senses about him and move when she really was in danger.

STAB!

When he appeared, Cao Cao's spear was thrust deeply into Ophis's stomach!

-! A critical blow! If it was a devil, that stab would have killed it right away! Cao Cao then shouts while putting power into the spear he holds!

"—Shine, the spear which destroys Gods!"

At the same time he thrust his spear, enormous amounts of light were emitted!

"This is bad nya. Le Fay."

When Kuroka said that, both she and Le Fay started to mumble something. Then a mist of darkness was created around the group!

"It is a mist which greatly reduces the amount of light. It's very dense, so please don't breathe it in! It's poisonous to our body! But we won't be able to reduce the light of the Holy-spear unless we do something like this!" Shouted Le Fay

"Also it's a double layer done by me and Le Fay nya." Added Kuroka

The moment Le Fay and Kuroka gave an explanation like that, the torrents of enormous light created from the holy-spear expanded throughout the hotel! Even with the powerful barrier erected by Kuroka and Le Fay, the devils could feel the slight burn on their skin from the potent holy light.

As the light began to fade away, they all saw Cao Cao standing in front of Ophis with his spear plunged directly into her stomach. However there was no blood flowing from the wound. Ophis didn't even change her emotionless expression. As Cao Cao retracted his spear, the 'wound' in her stomach rapidly closed till there wasn't even a blemish on her porcelain skin. It was obvious she didn't take any damage whatsoever. Ise let out a silent sigh. Even though he knew this would happen, he was still happy to see her unharmed.

"An instant kill attack if it was a devil. I even put a lot of power in it so even other beings would vaporise… It would have taken half of the power of Gods whom are weak against this spear." Cao Cao say as he then looks at Ise.

"Did you see that Sekiryuutei? This is Ophis. You cannot give it a critical wound even with the Ultimate Longinus. The damage went through. -But to take down the power of infinite, it's not possible even with this spear." He said matter-of-factly. Ise was really starting to get pissed off with this guy who was explaining everything to him like he was a 5-year old. Sure he may have been ignorant to the supernatural world for the most part but now he's more than caught up thanks to his training. He decided not to say anything though and let Cao Cao continue his cheesy super-villain monologue while he would look for any openings to exploit.

"She won't even fight back against me who just attacked her. The reason is simple. -That's because she can kill me anytime she wants to. That's why she won't do it, even if I do something like this. She's not interested in anything besides Great-Red basically. Out of the Top 5 world's strongest not including Great-Red, the strongest one is Ophis, and there is a huge gap between her and the second strongest where you could say that she is in a totally different level. This is what the embodiment of Infinite means." Continues Cao Cao as he taps his spear on his shoulder.

Then what seems like a transport magic-circle is created below Kuroka and Le Fay. Kuroka then says it with a smile.

"Nyahaha, we have connected it while you were doing a side show. -Let's do it Le Fay. It's about time that we have to call him."

When the ash-grey wolf, Fenrir, positioned itself on the magic-circle, the magic-circle made an intense glow and reacted.

When the light stopped, instead of Fenrir, there was someone else standing there instead. A bishounen with dark silver hair and blue eyes decked out in what looked like casual biker gear…

It was the Hakuryuuko, Vali.

Ise doesn't even turn to acknowledge his appearance as his eyes are focused solely on Georg, who has yet to make any moves.

"Good work Kuroka. Le Fay. -It's been a while since we meet face-to-face, Cao Cao."

Cao Cao, who is confronting Vali, smirks at his appearance.

"Vali. This is a shocking summoning."

Le Fay then says it while drawing a circle in the air with her rod.

"I have called Vali-sama here switching his location with Fenrir-chan."

Vali then continues.

"I made Fenrir fight the other Hero-faction group with Bikou and the others in my place. I had predicted that Cao Cao would be coming here. So I made sure I had insurance. -Now, let's finish this between us. But coming here only with Georg. Such a bold hero."

Cao Cao then smirks.

"Rather than being bold, I thought that it would be enough with just me and Georg."

"Looks like you are confident Cao Cao. Does it mean you have the so-called [Dragon-Eater] as your trump card? I'm guessing it is a Sacred-Gear possessor who specialises in Dragon-slaying or a new Longinus possessor?" Questioned Vali. At hearing this Ise felt a chill go down his spine. For some reason, the term [Dragon-Eater] filled with a sense of dread.

Cao Cao shook his head to the sides hearing Vali's words.

"No. That's not it Vali. [Dragon-Eater] is the codename we gave to a being which existed already. We didn't create it. It was already created. -"God from the Bible" created that."

Hearing that, the youth wearing a robe, Georg, speaks.

"Is it alright Cao Cao?"

"Yeah, it's about time Georg. Vali is here. Ophis is here. Sekiryuutei is here. The infinite Dragon-God and the Two Heavenly-Dragons. A combination where we can't ask for more. - Let's call it. The time for opening the jar from hell has come." Said Cao Cao.

"Roger that. -So the time to devour the infinite has come then." Replied Georg who proceeded to draw a massive magic circle in the middle of the lobby.

An intense vibration shook the entire hotel! A very ominous aura is emitted from the magic-circle!

….A cold air which gave Ise chills permeated the atmosphere. An intense pressure he's never felt before was coming from the magic-circle! A pressure which freezes both his body and soul….he felt like a frog which is being glared at by a snake…and he didn't like it one bit.

 **[This presence is…! An overwhelming evil intent only directed at a dragon…!]** Said Ddraig as he also seems affected as his voice was trembling.

'Ddraig is frightened…?' Thought Ise incredulously. To hear the voice of the mighty Red Dragon Emperor filled with fear was incomprehensible. What kind of being is there which can even frighten a Heavenly-Dragon which is an embodiment of power and domination?

Something ominous started rising from the magic-circle…! First a Head, then a torso….. Black-wings. A cross…?

Someone was impaled into a cross. Restraining tools were intensely binding its body. There were so many restraining tools placed all over its body and there are ill-omened letters written on the tools! There were ones which were placed on its eyes and there were tears of blood dripping from them.

-! The moment its whole body appeared from the magic-circle, Ise's breath stopped because of the bizarre existence. It had the lower-body of a snake? No, there are scales on it. It was more in line with the appearance like that of an Asian dragon! The upper-body was that of a fallen-angel and lower body of an Asian dragon! On both hands, tail, and all over its body, there were countless nails driven through! Even on its black wings! Just looking at its appearance tells them how painful it is!

A crucifixion done to a criminal who has done something very serious…. It looks like it is the personification of anger from the one who judged it…..

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…]

A creepy voice emitted from the creatures mouth echoes throughout the lobby. From its mouth covered in fangs, there was blood and saliva coming out as well.

Pain. Jealousy. Suffering. Resentment. A sound which is mixed with all kinds of negative emotions. One can tell it is a being which was judged by someone which harboured great anger towards it. There was a black aura and mist coming out of the fallen-angel dragon creature which was spreading throughout the lobby.

Uncomfortable sensations enveloped Ise's body making him feel as though his body was being pierced by burning needles.

Azazel's eyes changed and his expression changed to that of anger.

"…..T-this guy is… To bring such a thing….. So you unsealed the seal of Cocytus..!" He stuttered out in fear and rage.

Cao Cao took a step forward and starts to speak as if he was reading a poem.

"—It is said that this is the poison of God. It says it is the evil intention of God. A forbidden being which made the people in Eden eat the fruit of knowledge. The first crime which was judged by the dead God from the Bible and still continues to be in effect. [Dragon-Eater] Samael. The angel which received the curse of God who hated dragons and snakes. A dragon. Yes. A dragon whose existence was eliminated from the record."

"-!" Shock, fear and apprehension spread throughout the lobby at the reveal of the identity of the creature.

Ise gritted his teeth in anger at the sight of the creature and the smug expression on the face of Cao Cao. He wanted nothing more than to kick his teeth in right now but he knew he had to tread carefully as he stood before the ultimate-dragon-slayer. A being whose existence can strike fear into the most powerful of dragons.

"What is the Olympian God who is in charge of the World of the dead thinking…..? -! P-Perhaps….!" Azazel yells out.

Cao Cao smiles at Sensei's deduction.

"Yes. We negotiated with Hades-dono. I was allowed to summon him while having many layers of restriction on it."

"….That bastard! Didn't he like the fact about Zeus going into cooperation with other factions!?" Azazel spits it out with hatred. Ise had never seen him this angry before. It seemed as though the skeleton-God lent his hand to the Hero-faction. No matter how one thinks about it, it is a serious issue which will bring ruckus to the alliance! He seems like he hates devils and fallen-angels but to help a terrorist seems to be counter-productive. Like cutting off your nose just to spite your face.

Cao Cao spins around his holy-spear and then points at the group.

"Georg, I will hold them off while you try to get Samael under control." Cao Cao said,

"Can you take the two-heavenly dragons, the Governor of fallen-angels, and the Gremory team by yourself?" Georg questioned worriedly.

"I will make it happen. If I can't do something as simple as this, then I basically have no right to hold this spear." Cao Cao declared arrogantly as his spear starts to emit an intense light.

" **Balance Breaker"**

After that, almost silent declaration, the intense light surrounded Cao Cao before it disperses showing him with what appears to be seven bowling ball sized spheres orbiting his body. It was an unnervingly silent [Balance Breaker]. Up to this point, Ise has seen many [Balance Breakers], but none ever this simple and silent. Even Cao Cao's spear appeared the same as before. For the supposedly most powerful [Sacred Gear], it was deeply unsettling for it to be this simple.

Cao Cao takes a step forward and at the same time, the seven orbs around him move as well.

"This is my [True Longinus]'s Balance-Breaker, [Polar Night Longinus Chakravartine]. -Though it's still incomplete." Says Cao Cao. Azazel shouts in disbelief at what he is seeing.

"-! A sub-species! The Balance-Breaker which the previous [True-Longinus] used until now was [True-Longinus Geta Demelung]! From the name of it, are you implying that you are the ideal ruler!? Damn it! Even I don't know what those seven orbs are!" Azazel sneered at the smirking Cao Cao.

"I actually want to call myself the ideal ruler of heaven. That sounds cooler right?" Replies the Chinese youth with a smug expression on his face.

Vali steps up next to Ise, ready to battle and decided to give him a tip about their enemy.

"Careful. That Balance-Balance-Breaker has the ability called "Seven Treasures" and has seven [Sacred Gear] abilities. So there are abilities for each orb." He says.

Ise's eyes widen a little at that piece of information. Cao Cao was a tricky opponent with just that spear in hand. Now add in seven unknown abilities, each a top tier level one, it makes for an annoying opponent. Annoying, but not unbeatable. If there was one thing that Ise has learned during his time in the supernatural world, it's that no enemy is unbeatable. He just needed to figure out the right permutations that will allow him to grasp victory. He had to stop himself from chuckling at his thoughts. Him, the 'oppai-baka', trying to outwit high class supernatural opponents. A few months ago, it would have been unthinkable, but now it was a necessity for his survival. He would not let this arrogant little prick have his way today.

"So like that Azazel-dono, Vali, and Sekiryuutei. The curse he has will devour and kill dragons. He can kill dragons for certain. It's not on the same level as the dragon-slayer holy-swords. You can't even compare them. Ascalon is like a toothpick to him, Hyoudou Issei." Stated Cao Cao smugly. Ise was really using all of his training to control himself from lunging at the bastard in from of him. He quickly remembered though that they were here for Ophis which meant…as his eyes widened in realisation, Cao Cao snapped his fingers.

"Devour her." He commanded.

All they felt was an unbelievable displacement of wind before hearing sounds of what sounded like gulping. Turning around, they were met by the sight of a black block of some kind in the place where Ophis previously stood. Following the trail of the black block they found a black tentacle attached to it which led all the way to the mouth of Samael, more specifically his tongue. Ise realised at this point that he was literally devouring Ophis. Ise silently called up his sacred gear and quietly started boosting his power. He knew as a dragon he stood no chance against the ultimate dragon-slayer. He wasn't aiming to defeat it though as there was a much simpler way to deal with him. He just needed a few seconds to power up to an appropriate level.

"Yuuto! Cut it!" With Rias's command, Yuuto creates a holy-demonic sword in his hand and went slashing towards the black block!

But, the black block devoured the holy-demonic sword and made the blade of it disappear. Only half of the holy-demonic sword was left in Yuuto's hand.

"…It erased the holy-demonic sword? Can this black block erase an attack itself?"

Kiba created another demonic-sword and slashed it towards the tentacle, Samael's tongue. But it resulted in the same as before. When he went to cut it, the part of the blade which touched the block, got erased, and the tip of the blade got split in two!

" **Half Dimension!"**

When Vali made the wings of light appear, Divine-Dividing, his surroundings got warped and all the things got reduced to half while making the sound of the Sacred Gear at the same time. This is Vali's halving ability. But it didn't have any effect on the black block and Samael's tongue.

Ise took the time to appreciate the fact that his rival was able to use this ability outside of his balance-breaker.

"How's this then?" Asks Vali as he shoots a wave of demonic power from his hand, but it also got devoured by the black block as if it was nothing. It didn't even give any damage to the black block. It doesn't have neither a scratch nor dent!

"Then how about the power of destruction!" Rias shoots with enough demonic power to make things around her disappear, but it didn't do anything either. Is it stubbornly hard or does it have the power to avoid all attacks?

"That was a good attack Vali, but unfortunately for you, I'm feeling particularly vindictive today. Georg." He ordered. Suddenly, one of the tentacles broke off from the main body and pierced Vali, causing him to scream out in pure agony as the poison of the ultimate dragon slayer racked his body. He collapsed in anguish.

"Vali!" Azazel called out as he went to the side of his former protégé.

Xenovia charged up her Durandal and brought down the full force of the blade on the abomination in front of them only to be stopped by the holy spear inches away from her target.

"You do a good attack from the start again, Xenovia of the Durandal. But there's no second time." Said Cao Cao with amusement lacing his words. Ise wanted nothing more than to wipe the smugness of this motherfuckers face. "One of the Seven-Treasures—"

" **Cakka Ratana"**

After saying that, the orb disappears and…

BREAK!

The sound of something destroyed violently echoes throughout the lobby.

When Ise looked around, he saw that the Ex-Durandal still held by Xenovia got destroyed.

"…! My Ex-Durandal…!" Xenovia cried out. The Excalibur fragments that were remoulded into Durandal's sheath was broken.

Luckily for them though, they bought enough time for Ise to make a difference.

 **[Quadruple Boost!]**

Sounded the voice from his sacred gear drawing the attention of the others in the room before Ddraig voice rang out again.

 **[Ascalon]**

The famous dragon-slaying holy sword appeared in Ise's hand.

"Fufu I don't know what you're think you're doing Sekiryuutei but it is futile. You cannot overcome the ultimate dragon-slayer with that pitiful sword." Cao Cao said with a mocking tone in his voice.

In response, Ise just smirked before turning his attention to Georg, who was sweating whilst trying to main the connection that allowed Samael to be temporarily be summoned from the Cocytus. Ise concentrated his power and unleashed a concentrated burst of Haoshoku haki right at him. Georg immediately felt the effects of his mind being overpowered and dominated by Ise as he stumbled groggily, barely maintaining his consciousness. Ise could have knocked him out with a more powerful blast but didn't want to risk it affecting his allies as well.

Seeing that Georg for all intents of purposes lost control of the magic circle and therefore stopped powering Samael, Ise sped towards the black block, reinforcing both his arms and his sword with Busoshoku haki before transferring the built up power to Ascalon.

 **[Transfer!]**

Using all of his might, Ise brought down the sword on the block like the hammer of justice where, to the shock of everyone, he sliced cleanly through the block, freeing Ophis. He scooped her up in his arms before vanishing from place and reappearing in his previous position.

Georg, losing the connection to Samael, due to whatever the Sekiryuutei did to him had no choice but to send him back to the Cocytus before it turned on them and killed everything.

Cao Cao just looked on with disbelief as his master plan was foiled so effortlessly. Before he gritted his teeth as he seethed with anger. Ise just looked at him with an infuriatingly calm smile.

"I don't know how many hours you spent on your knees, choking on skeleton dick to get Samael but it appears that your efforts are for naught. Perhaps you should go home and reflect on your mistakes." Advised Ise politely with no hint of derision whatsoever causing everyone to look at him incredulously at how he was able to speak such derogatory words so politely and gently yet still come across as so condescending.

Cao Cao's face burned with anger and embarrassment at Ise's remark.

"Georg! Get a hold of yourself! How much did we get?" Questioned Cao Cao impatiently. Georg still looked to be groggy from his experience but still had enough in him to answer his leader.

"I would estimate is just under a quarter of her power was taken." Answered Georg in a dazed tone of voice. Cao Cao made an unpleasant face at hearing that. He thought they would be able to get more but the Sekiryuutei's surprise actions to incapacitate Georg and weaken Samael at the same time wasn't something he had taken into consideration. Still, he would work with what he had…but not before punishing these devils for disrupting his plans.

While that was going on, Ise gently set Ophis' feet on the ground before dusting off any specks of dirt that managed to get on her.

"How are you feeling Ophis-chan?" He questioned concernedly. Ophis didn't answer him straight away as she was clenching and unclenching her fist with a quizzical expression.

"I, feel weaker." She answered with a tilt of her head. Ise just nodded his head already expecting this answer. It seems that while her infinite powers prevented her death, it couldn't stop her power from being stolen. Luckily he cut the line just in time or else they may have had a whole lot more to worry about from the [Khaos Brigade]. He gently patted her head to comfort her.

"Don't worry Ophis-chan, I'll find way to get your power back." He said with a gentle smile on his face as he looked at her. Before he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "But first, I have to take out the trash."

"You!" Cao Cao seethed at he stared at Ise with nothing but contempt in his eyes. "Again, you get in the way of my plans. I should have killed you when I had the chance." Cao Cao gritted out.

"Ara…you say it like you could have actually done that. I would like to remind you that the last time we met, you ran with your tail tucked between your legs and with only one functioning eye, thanks to me destroying the other, like a scared little bitch." Ise replied with a patronising smirk on his face. It made his companions look at him a bit shocked, as the expression was so out of place on his normally joyful face. "You seem to pride yourself in your over-elaborate plans, but I've made it my calling in life thus far to fuck up the stupid plans of arrogant douchebags like you. It's kind of a hidden talent of mine." He finished with an infuriating smirk on his face.

The death glare that Cao Cao sent the way of Ise was awe-inspiring with the amount of hatred that it contained. He had to work hard to get himself under control lest he make a silly mistake that could cost him, especially whilst being surrounded by so many high level opponents. He regained his composure and directed his usual smirk at Ise.

"I admit, you caught me off guard. I didn't think you would target Georg to weaken the connection. It was something I should have taken into consideration. Nevertheless, we got what we came for. It may not be as much as we were hoping for, but it will be sufficient for what we need."

Ise just looked at him with a bland stare, before sighing.

"Asia, try to heal as much of the damage to Vali as you can. Kuroka, help to stabilise his internal energy to help him fight off the poison till we can get it sorted out." Both girls were a bit startled to be addressed in this tense situation, Kuroka less so, but they both obeyed nonetheless and got to work on Vali. They didn't even second guess or question him in terms of taking orders. Such was the commanding presence that Ise currently had about him.

"Do you honestly think that I will allow you to heal him while I'm standing right here? You're stupider than I thought." Cao Cao snorted derisively. "

" **Itsutei Rata-"**

That was as far as he got before Ise suddenly appeared before him, swinging Ascalon at his head. The attack caught Cao Cao by surprise and he had no choice but to abandon his attempts on Asia and Kuroka just to avoid being decapitated. Ise didn't let up though, he used his superior draconic body to bully Cao Cao and keep his attention firmly on himself.

"Get Vali out of here! Azazel and I can handle Cao Cao. Yuuto, stay behind to keep an eye on Georg. The rest of you get out of here. You aren't ready to handle this kind of opponent. Protect Asia and Kuroka as they carry out their tasks. Make sure to look after Ophis. There may be more [Khaos Brigade] agents skulking around here that we don't know about so keep your eyes peeled." Ise ordered with an authoritative tone of voice that none of the girls ever heard from him before. The way he took control of the situation honestly excited them a little. They wanted to argue but they knew that if they stayed, they would only get in the way.

Cao Cao saw them getting ready to escape the room and was about to intercept them but had to stop when he felt the blistering heat searing his skin.

" **Enkai"**

Ise called out as blistering hot flames started to surround his body.

" **Hibashira!"**

He finished as a pillar of fire exploded outwards from his body, forcing Cao Cao to hastily dodge the conflagration lest he be burnt to a crisp.

The attack from Ise though, served its purpose. Cao Cao was far too concerned with dodging that he completely disregarded the girls who were able to make a hasty retreat out of the room, taking the injured Vali with them.

After a few seconds, Ise let up on his attack causing the flames to vanish. He could now be seen standing in the middle of the room, directly in front of the only door, the same one his teammates just used to escape. Azazel and Yuuto walked over and stood on either side of him, facing down their enemies.

Cao Cao looked like he swallowed something sour. Nothing seemed to be going his way today. The reason for that was standing right in front of him. Ise seemed to be taking some sick satisfaction in thwarting his plans and Cao Cao didn't like it one bit. He needed to reassert himself and regain control of the situation before things got too far outside his sphere of influence. He was contemplating whether or not to continue his attack. With the others gone, the Sekiryuutei and the Governor wouldn't have to bother holding back when fighting in such a confined space. They were both far stronger than him in terms of pure power. He could probably handle them for a while but the chance of them eventually wearing him down were far too high. It will only take one hit from either of them to debilitate him. He already got what he came for, even though it didn't go the way he planned. It didn't serve any purpose to continue fighting here. He would make a strategic withdrawal and regroup. He would finish his business with them another day, when the odds were more in his favour.

"Georg. Where is the power of Ophis that was taken by Samael supposed to be transported?" Cao Cao questioned his lieutenant.

"I made the equation during the summoning so it will be sent to the research facility at the main headquarters Cao Cao." Georg replied

"I see. I will be returning first then." Cao Cao announced. While in truth, he wanted to fight more, especially with these many strong opponents. He knew that the odds didn't favour him at the moment. He never planned on killing any of them either as that would be far too boring. He would regain his bearings and come up with a new plan.

"Georg. Call the groups of Grim Reapers. Hades is after the weakened Ophis. …..Also the swapping transportation that was done by the guys from Vali team before. Can you try that? Can you transport me and swap me with Siegfried? I will leave the rest to Siegfried." Cao Cao inquired.

"I only saw it once so I won't know if it will work smoothly. But I will try it. Also, about that information I gained before." Georg responded before he passes on a paper to Cao Cao with a serious face. Cao Cao's eyes become sharper after seeing that.

"…..I see. So this is the way the Old-Maou gives his gratitude for saving him…. No, I knew it from the start. Well, he did cooperate with us enough." Cao Cao spoke bitterly to himself.

Ise, Azazel and Yuuto watched this entire exchange but didn't make any move to intercept them. They knew that they were in a bit of a pickle right now and picking unnecessary fights would be counter-productive to their survival. They had a badly injured party and they needed to get back to civilisation. The news of Hade's sending his Grim Reapers did nothing but anger Ise and Azazel. It seemed that the God of the Dead was playing his hand far too much for their liking. The news about the supposedly defunct Old-Maou faction was also a bit alarming. They would allow Cao Cao to escape though, as it would allow them to focus on their own plans without worry.

Suddenly a magic circle lit up beneath Georg, before he disappeared.

"Georg went outside the hotel. He's preparing for the swapping transportation between me and Siegfried." Cao Cao announced casually. It seemed that Georg was able to replicate the technique used by Kuroka and Le Fay. "Very well. Let's play a game. The Vali team and the Gremory team. Soon a group of Grim Reapers will be coming here on Hades' orders to retrieve the weakened Ophis. I will also have Siegfried from my team participate in it as well. The key point of this game is whether all of you can get out of here safely. We won't know what will happen when Hades captures that Ophis. – Now...can you get out of here while protecting Ophis with your lives? Please challenge it. I want the Two-Heavenly dragons to survive but I have no intention of enforcing it to the Grim Reapers and my comrades. I think it is more suitable to fight those who overcome a crisis." Cao Cao finished with his usual superior smirk on his face. It seemed he was back in his regular mood after regaining a little control of the situation.

Ise had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at this asshole's annoying mannerisms.

" **Medusa's Eye!"**

They heard Cao Cao call out before his right eye glowed purple. Suddenly Azazel tripped a little and seemed disorientated. They looked down to see Azazel's leg slowly turning to stone.

"A little parting gift, as well as insurance to make sure that you don't chase after me. Enjoy the game." The wannabe hero said before vanishing in a magic circle.

"Well…that could have gone better." Ise commented, causing Azazel to look at him in annoyance. Here he was, getting his leg turned to stone and his perverted student threw out a casual comment like that.

Luckily for Azazel, the enchantment could never hold on someone of his power, so after overpowering the charm, his leg started to revert.

"We should regroup with the others and figure out a plan of action." The Governor said, getting nods from his two companions before taking off.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

"There were Grim Reapers at the parking lot. There's quite a number of them." Yuuto informed after returning from his look-out duties.

"…That bastard Hades! He's seriously making a move!" Azazel spat in disgust.

After the fight with Cao Cao, the Gremory team, Irina, Azazel, Vali, Kuroka, Le Fay, Ravel and Ophis regrouped at the upper floor of the hotel in this artificial space. The hotel was roughly sixty stories high. They moved to the middle which is the 30th floor and had that whole floor covered with many of Le Fay's sturdy barriers and had it designated as the base. If she wanted to, Le Fay could put defensive barriers on the whole area, but for having a certain amount of defence only one floor was the limit. They had a surprisingly small amount of injured. Thanks to the quick thinking from Ise, and even quicker action, they were spared a more drawn out battle which could have resulted in a larger injured list.

As it stood, the only one in a bad way was Vali and he had Asia and Kuroka tending to him, with some support from Koneko. Le Fay had tried to use **Dispel** the curse, but it seems Samaels curse was far too powerful to be neutralised by regular methods even from a witch as talented as Le Fay. Vali had no choice but to wait out the natural time length of the curse and hope his body could hold it off for long enough.

Currently, the rest of the gang was trying to put together a strategy to ditch this place, but it was easier said than done. Georg's mastery with the [Dimension Lost] meant that they couldn't simply brute force their way out of this sub-space. They needed to think smart and exploit any weaknesses they could find.

Le Fay entered the room while expelling a sigh.

"An official notification just came from the main headquarters. To explain it simply, it said "The Vali team tried to stage a coup d'état by deceiving Ophis and making the organization become theirs. Ophis was rescued safely by Hero-faction. Terminate any remaining Vali team members when found". That's how it is." She said. Many were shocked at the fate of the Vali team, as well as the underhandedness of the Hero-Faction.

"So it turned out like that. The Vali team is not only being targeted by the Hero-faction, but things turned out like this when they were trying to grant Ophis's wish. What hardship." Azazel lamented. Le Fay then replied with a downcast attitude.

"We checked on the mysteries of the World beginning from Great Red-san, looking for legendary strong people, and sometimes make Ophis-sama's wish true….. But it seems like the Hero-faction found us a nuisance because we have immense power. Also Siegfried-sama seems to hate us a lot. Especially he didn't find it amusing that his former rival, my brother Arthur, came to this group…" She explained.

"Mysteries of the world?" Ise asked incredulously.

"Yes! We started off with the secret about Great Red-san swimming at the dimensional gap. The extinct civilisations. The technology of the lost continent of Mu and the continent of Atlantis. We also searched about parallel universes. We also went to look at the Yggdrasill from Norse mythology. Also the anecdote of legendary strong people and search on the Heroes or creatures who's status, either dead or alive, is unknown. Sometimes we do terrorism." She informed him,

"So…you guys are like adventurers." Ise remarked sceptically.

"Yes! We have great adventures every day! We also fought strong people. Vali-sama is also trying to find where the beings referred to as dragons came from. Also he's looking into the reason between the big fight of the Two-Heavenly dragons. Also if we can find a new Longinus. That is also one of the things we search!" Le Fay says it with enjoyment.

"I take back my words. You guys aren't adventurers, you're just a bunch of lazy bums with too much free time on your hands and absolutely nothing to do. Seriously, that bastard Vali needs to get a job or something." Ise deadpanned with his eyebrow twitching violently. He petted the head of Ophis, who was once again upon her throne i.e. Ise's lap, to calm his irritation at the Vali team.

"I think Vali-sama's purist nature on things is an influence from Governor-sama." Le Fay commented with a smile, completely ignoring Ise's comments.

Hearing that, Azazel let out a sigh and directed a half-lidded stare at Le Fay. His face looked like that of a father who heard the report on his naughty son. Le Fay smiles.

So far, they have come to understand that there was something restraining Ophis in this dimension, presumably something done by Georg. So they couldn't just up and leave even if they wanted to.

"Well if the Grim Reapers are here, then they have predicted certain types of resistance from Ophis. Also the current Ophis isn't infinite. She is finite. They must have a way to seal Ophis besides using Samael. It's obvious for us to be still and careful." Azazel ponders before turning to Le Fay.

"Le Fay, you are talented in using magic related to space like Kuroka right? Is there any way to get help from the outside world? Or is there any way to get at least a few members out of here?"

"There is. –But there is a limit for it. There is a magic where others can leave this space with me….. But the number of people that can is 2 at most. Since we performed a swapping transportation with Vali-sama and Fenrir-chan, I think the barrier on this space became even stronger. I am pretty sure that it is impossible to perform the swapping transportation once again. I think Georg-sama knows the majority of the formula of our magic, so there is only one more chance where I can use a very special transportation from here."

"Right. Judging from what Ophis said earlier, this space has a special barrier which has Ophis captured in here. I would love to ask them how they made such a thing, but Ophis must be the only one who can't leave here. We need to destroy the barrier somehow and escape from here together. And Grim Reapers are more dangerous than you think. In terms of potential, you guys are stronger but it is bad if you get cut with their scythe. Grim Reapers trim down life spans along with giving you damage. If Ise who is currently healing his lifespan gets hit by it, you will end up dying because your life span will go down to zero. Ophis is also finite right now. If she gets cut by the scythe repeatedly she will get weaker. So we need to protect Ophis at all cost. If we have her powers get taken away more than this, the problems will increase drastically. Especially if our opponent is Hades." Azazel explains, as everybody listened intently. "But we also have to choose the members who should leave here to get help from the outside world. Irina! You will go first. Go and tell the truth about the Hero faction and coup d'état of Hades to Sirzechs and the heavens."

Irina wanted to protest, but the sharp gaze from Azazel quelled and thoughts of rebellion. It was at times like these that they remembered just who this guy really was.

"Take Xenovia as your guard. The function of Ex-Durandal was destroyed, but Durandal itself can be used. There is a chance that reinforcements from the Hero-faction or Grim Reapers are outside this space." He added.

Xenovia made a face at that suggestion, but didn't protest. From her face, Ise could tell that she understood that Azazel was basically telling her that she might not be that useful here with her sword as damaged as it is.

Suddenly, Le fay comes forward and hands over a single sword to Xenovia.

"T-this is!"

Le Fay smiles at Irina who gets shocked. –That was the last Excalibur sword which was in possession of Arthur Pendragon. It's something called [Excalibur Ruler].

"Please take this. It is something which my brother asked me to take with me. I couldn't find the right time to give it to you, but I thought now was a good time. That sword is something which has no use to us anymore."

"Is it okay?"

Le Fay nods at Xenovis's words.

"We have obtained Fenrir-chan. Fenrir-chan's power has decreased dramatically so we can control him, but even so there aren't any creatures which are more powerful than him. –How about you use all of the Excalibur to repair Durandal?"

Irina bows her head down.

"…T-Thank you very much! Le Fay-san! I thought people who carry the blood of heroes are scary, but there are nice people among them indeed!"

"Fufufu. I am honoured. Though I am called a weirdo along with my brother." Le Fay say with a bitter smile on her face.

After that little exchange was over, Le Fay started prepping the magic circle.

Azazel, Rias and Akeno were discussing strategies in the meantime.

Ise set Ophis down gently and walked up to one of the large windows. He spotted the creepy looking dudes in black cloaks skulking about the parking lot. They were giving of an immense killing intent and a lot of hostility. They scythes were glinting dangerously in the artificial sunlight.

Ise couldn't help but wonder what Hades was thinking. He was taking far too many liberties with this scheme. This would definitely backfire. Surely he had to know that. So what exactly was his end game? Ise look down to the left as he felt Ophis standing next to him, looking out the window as well. He gently caressed her head as he vowed to himself to never let an egotistical prick like Hades ever get his hands on someone as pure as Ophis.

"Okay, from what we've been able to gather thus far, there are three ways to escape this barrier. The three ways are the following. The first way is for the caster, in this case Georg, to unseal the dimension himself. This is understood from the battle at Kyoto. The second way is to enter and exit forcefully. This is what Le Fay, the first Sun Wukong, and Yu-long pulled during that same battle. Like I explained before, this is impossible unless you are an exceptionally experienced caster. Right now Le Fay can only do this once while taking a limited number of people with her. It will be impossible to enter or exit for the third time with Le Fay's technique. –Georg must have made the barrier even stronger now." Azazel explained, getting nods of understanding from the others "The last one is simple and clear. We either defeat the caster or destroy the central point supporting this barrier. Ise destroyed the barrier device when Asia was captured, so like that we will destroy the device which is acting as the central point of the barrier." He informed.

Ise liked it. It was simple and straight-forward. Just the kind of plan that he can get behind. After getting a nod from Azazel, Kuroka and Le fay set down a map of the area on the ground before covering it in devil letters and magic symbols. It wasn't really Ise's area of forte but he did look on in interest nonetheless. Le Fay closed her eyes and slowly ran her hand over the map, which started to vibrate and the symbols began glowing. After a few minutes, her eyes snapped open.

"There is one at the parking lot. Another one on the roof. And another one at the second floor of the hotel in the hall room. In total, I have confirmed three barrier devices. And they have the shape of a snake….No. A statue of Ouroboros which is biting its tail with its mouth." She informed. Ise gave her an impressed look at what he assumed was some sort of scrying technique, and a high level one at that.

"So the barrier devices we have to destroy are the statues of Ouroboros. And there are three of them. Looks like this will be a hard job. This artificial space is specially created to have Ophis remain here. This would have been nothing to the normal Ophis. Georg must have created this barrier space, having the fact that Ophis has her power reduced in this plan. Now Le Fay. What's happening with the devices? Did the number of Grim Reapers increase from before?" Azazel questioned.

"Yes Governor-sama. There are Grim Reapers gathered at all the locations of the devices. More like they are spread everywhere, except this floor. They are even present in the corridor… It seems like most of them are gathered at the car park. Cao Cao-sama has already left this place, but Siegfried-sama is here instead. Georg-sama is also at the parking lot." Le Fay informed.

"Okay, now that we have a better understanding, it would be best if we were to take out all three devices simultaneously. Singling them out might give Georg the opportunity to reinforce them while we are trying to move to the next. That being said, Ise and myself are the only ones currently here that have enough firepower to destroy these devices. Vali's condition is too dangerous to consider and we can't be sure what effects Samael had on Ophis." Azazel advised.

"I can take out two of those devices with my attack, I've done it before as well so I have a good base of knowledge of how tough these things are. You can take the final one. Just give me a few minutes to boost to the appropriate level. Once you give the signal, we unleash our attacks." Ise suggested, getting a nod of agreement from Azazel, who readied a powerful looking light spear that made some of the devils present nervous. "I'll take the ones on the roof and the second floor. You hit the one in the parking lot."

After saying his piece, Ise got into position with one hand pointing to the roof and the other to the ground beneath him. He called out his [Sacred Gear] which appeared on both of his hands.

 **[BOOST]**

Ddraig's voice rang out. Ise didn't break his concentration though.

 **[BOOST]**

Le Fay, Irina and Xenovia got into position on the magic circle that she prepared beforehand.

 **[BOOST]**

Yuuto drew his holy-demonic sword and got into a fighting stance.

 **[BOOST]**

Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel and Koneko all readied themselves by summoning their demonic power, magic, and senjutsu.

 **[BOOST]**

Vali stumbled into the room, looking a little paler than before. He was too much of a stubborn bastard to stay down and miss out on the action. He readied his demonic power to strike.

 **[BOOST]**

Ise nodded to himself as he felt the build-up of power.

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

As the power flooded his body, Ise gathered his energy into the palm of his hands. The onlookers could see it coalesce into the shape of an orb, not too different from his Dragon Shot attack. But this one was different. It was much more concentrated and far more controlled. It was a dark, emerald green mixing in with black energy compressed into a tennis ball sized orb of destruction.

He looked to Azazel and gave him a nod. Azazel held up four fingers and started counting down. Once the final finger dropped, Ise unleashed his attack.

" **Twin Dragon Cannon"**

He uttered before the spheres of destruction tore through the hotel and obliterated the Ouroboros statues. Azazel light spear did much of the same in terms of damage.

"The barrier devices located on the roof and hall are destroyed! Also the Grim Reapers around them as well! The same with the device located in the parking lot! –Preparation for transportation is complete as well!"

Then the lights emitted from the magic-circle intensified, and the light envelops Le Fay, Irina and Xenovia.

"Ise! Don't die!" Xenovia called out.

"We will definitely report this to the heavens and Maou-sama!" Irina added.

Ise just gave them a confident smirk and a thumbs up as they vanished through the transportation.

"Not that the devices are down, I have no doubt that Georg has taken extra measures to secure this dimension. As long as he's here, we're as good as trapped. So there's nothing to do but bust out the old fashioned way. There a lots of enemies around and plenty of ass to be kicked till we get to Georg. Let's not waste another moment." Ise declared with a challenging smirk, as he stepped towards the large open window with the hoard of Grim Reapers below.

He raised his left hand to the air and started rapidly gathering energy in his palm just like before. This time the energy was more reddish in colour and the orb was a little bigger.

"This should thin out the herd." He stated before unleashing his attack.

" **Draco Meteor"**

The orb shot off his hand like a cannon and sailed high into the sky before reaching a certain point, after which it exploded into life, raining down multiple orbs of destruction from the original, taking out hundreds if not thousands of grim reapers in one fell swoop in a beautiful display of wanton annihilation.

"Hahaha…looks like Ise's a little excited to get this party started. All that's left for us to do is beat up those guys and get the hell out of here. Let's go!" Azazel ordered as his wings came out and he destroyed a large window with his spear before taking off.

He got an affirmative response as the rest of the team jumped after him to join the fray. The frontline fighters like Ise, Yuuto and Azazel were taking the fight to the Grim Reapers, cutting down as many as they could. Support fighters like Rias and Akeno took to the sky and rained down magic bombardment on their enemies. Asia stayed behind and was sending a healing aura's to those who needed it. Vali was also sending magical attacks between intervals, with Kuroka providing the defence with help from Koneko and Ravel. Ophis was just standing by, watching the fights as Ise told her to sit tight, and for some strange reason, she obeyed him.

" **Blaze Slash"**

Ise unleashed a flaming slash from his Ascalon that dealt wide range damage to the Grim Reapers. He noticed that there weren't many allies around him so he decided to use a large scale attack. He didn't get to use the full scale version against Cao Cao, but it would be perfect here.

" **Enkai"**

Intense flames started circling him, taking out a few Grim Reapers that were getting too close.

" **Hibashira!"**

The flames exploded outwards into a huge fiery dome, obliterating any Grim Reapers that were in the radius of the explosion.

He didn't stop there though, he took a deep breath before expelling a huge stream of flames from his mouth that took out even more enemies.

Kiba was zipping around the battle field, slash at as many Grim Reapers as he could. He sometimes used his other [Balance Breaker] to give him more numbers, or even as a defence. He was doing quite well before Siegfried showed up and they were currently locked in an intense sword fight. It looked like Yuuto was getting the worse of that exchange.

Rias and Akeno were releasing the Power of Destruction and Holy-Lightning respectively, doing plenty of damage. Occasionally, Ise would transfer power to them to boost their attacks.

Azazel was much the same as he was raining down light spears like it was a bargain sale and taking out Reapers like it was going out of fashion. He did run into a bit of trouble though as it seems like one of the Ultimate-Class Grim Reapers, Pluto, decided to make an appearance. Currently they were engaged in a boss level fight.

This pattern carried on for a while, with Ise tearing through the lines of Grim Reapers like they were common fodder. It was a while later though that he stopped when he sensed someone entering the barrier.

He, as well as the rest of the combatants looked up to see the sky sparkling before a familiar young man emerged from a hole in the sky.

"It's been a while Vali, Sekiryuutei." The man, who was none other than Shalba Beelzebub said as he glared at Ise and then at Vali who was on the 30th floor of the hotel.

Siegfried took a step forward.

"…Shalba. I did receive a report but I never thought you were acting by yourself." He said.

"Hey Siegfried. I certainly did get lots of assistance from you people. You have my gratitude. Thanks to that, my wounds have healed. …Though I did lose Ophis's snake and my powers are lower than before." Shalba commented.

"And the reason for you to come here is?"

"Nothing much. I thought I would declare war on you." Shalba replied casually before putting on an evil smile and revealed what he had under his cape. Underneath was a boy. Looking at him, his eyes had shadows in them and it seemed like he was being controlled. The boy was very familiar though, to the group that fought at Kyoto but especially to Siegfried and Georg.

"Leonardo!"

It was Leonardo, wielder of the Longinus-Class [Sacred Gear], [Annihilation Maker].

"Shalba, why did you bring that boy here? No. Why is he with you!? Leonardo was supposed to be in a different mission! Did you bring him here!?" Siegfried demanded.

"I thought I would have him assist me for a bit. –Just like this!" Shalba replied with a smirk before he activated an ominous looking magic-circle within his hand and put it closer to the boy called Leonardo. Then the devil letters within the magic-circle moved fast, causing the boy to scream.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Shalba flew up from where he was and then laughed out loudly!

"Fuhahahahahaha! [Annihilation Maker] is a very splendid and idealistic ability! And people say that he specialises on creating anti-monsters! Checking the movements of Hero-faction, I kidnapped him while he was doing a mission with another group from the Hero-faction! Now then! I will have him create it! A monster which can eliminate the current devils of the world!"

The shadows around the boy started to writhe, as though they were alive before something was created from them. Making lots of waves, the shadow had a huge head coming out of it.

A head so big that it was hard to anticipate it. It was followed by a very large torso. Arms that were too thick. And overwhelming legs to support the body. The thing created from the shadows of the boy which covers the whole field was…..

 **GOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

The roar of this outrageously large monster shook the very dimension it was standing in. It was absolutely enormous, at least two heads bigger than Great Red. A monster about 200 meters tall. And other monsters smaller than the original one appeared from the boy's shadow as well

A large magic-circle was created below the monsters feet. It was a transportation magic circle! Shalba shouted while laughing.

"Fuhahahahahaha! I'm planning to transport these monsters to the Underworld to have them cause havoc! It's a humongous anti-monster! It will certainly eliminate lots of Devils in the Underworld!"

The magic-circle glowed and the monsters were enveloped with the light of transportation.

"Stop them!" Azazel ordered hurriedly. The gang unleashed their attacks at the beast but they didn't even make a scratch. The attacks were useless and all of the monsters disappeared into the light.

There was silence for a moment, before the field started shaking violently.

The dimension started to become unstable because of the forceful birth of monsters and the transportation of them.

Georg then shouted at Siegfried.

"The device won't last long! Damn Shalba! Did he use the ability that surpasses the capacity of the possessor by force!?"

"…We can't help it. Looks like it's time for us to leave. Let's retreat once after retrieving Leonardo. Pluto, how about…." Siegfried stopped there and realised the disappearance of the Grim Reaper. That Grim Reaper disappeared the moment Shalba appeared. Seeing that, it seems like Siegfried understood something. "…I see. So the one who was helping Shalba from the shadows was… It's something that skull-god would think of. So he won't choose any sorts of methods to annoy us. Did he also tell the method to forcefully use the Balance-Breaker of [Annihilation Maker]…? We don't know what kind of price and bad effect it has to do a temporally Balance-Breaker like that. We were trying to increase the power of Leonardo slowly….. Now this boy is….."

Saying that, they both recovered quickly before retreating into Georg's magic circle, taking Leonardo with them.

Suddenly explosion rang out. Ise looked up to see Shalba attacking the hotel where the rest of their team was.

"What's wrong!? Valiiiiiiii! What happened to your proud demonic-powers!? You power of the Hakuryuukou!? What happened to it!? Fuhahahahaha! You are just a mixed breed between human so there was no way for you to win against me who is the real Maou!" Shalba's deranged arguments could be heard.

"…I don't want to hear it from you who names himself a Maou while borrowing the powers of others." Vali shot back.

"Fuhahahahahahahahahhahahahah! It only matters if you win in the end! Now, there is one more thing I want!" Shalba points his hand towards Ophis. A spiral of demonic power appears and it wraps Ophis like a rope. "Hou! Just like the information said! The current Ophis has an unstable power and even my current self can capture her! This is a gift to the cooperative partner of mine, the real Maou! I will have her give me a snake again since my powers are down! I will be taking her now!" He laughed manically.

He didn't get to celebrate for long though as he was hit with the force of a freight train, sending him through at least three buildings. Unfortunately, his grip on Ophis was too strong and he took her with him. Ise clicked his tongue in annoyance at the resilience of the guy. He was like a fucking cockroach.

Shalba climbs out eventually and starts laughing maniacally, he didn't even seem to register any pain and his eyes seem to be hollow.

"A curse! This is a curse! I shall become the poison that will devour the Underworld…! Those devils who declined me! I have no business with such Underworld! I don't care about them anymore! I don't care about the authority and possession of the Underworld anymore! Fuhahahaha! This Shalba Beelzebub shall use my last powers to destroy the Underworld together with the monsters!" Shalba's expression was covered with madness. He was spouting extremities whilst frothing at the mouth. It was honestly uncomfortable to watch. He then pointed at Ise "…..Yes. The children you care deeply about will be terminated by my curse…..my monsters, Sekiryuutei! Suffer receiving my curse! Struggle! Die while coughing out blood! Fuhahahahaha! This is a masterpiece! Including the inferior low-class and mid-class children of Devils, even the offspring of elites will die in the same way! See!? This is the World you guys have been hoping for. The World where there is no discrimination. Fuhahahahaha!" He finishes his crazy speech, not seeming to care about anything else around him.

Azazel and the others just looked on in disbelief at the insanity they were witnessing.

While this was going on, the dimension started collapsing into itself, with holes appearing and starting to suck in the remainder of the dimension into it.

Kuroka who was inside the hotel shouted!

"This field is at its limit –nyan! If it is now, we should be able to transfer so I will activate the magic-circle! Then all of us will leave here!"

The Gremory group gathered around Kuroka. Asia was healing Vali who was wounded from Shalba's attack.

"Fuhahahaha!" Shalba's deranged laugh continued to be heard.

As they all gathered around Kuroko, Ravel noticed a glaring exception.

"Ise-sama! Come quickly!" She shouted, gathering the attention of the others, who noticed that Ise hasn't moved from his spot. He still didn't move, even after Ravel's call. "Ise-sama?" She whispered out, with a feeling of dread.

He turned around and gave them a confident smirk.

"You guys go on ahead. Shalba needs a proper lesson in respecting his betters. Plus, I'm not leaving Ophis behind." He said, getting shocked expressions from the other. They started to protest, but he shut them up with a glare. "It will be enough with just me. You guys have to get to the Underworld as soon as possible to warn them about what's to come. Either way this dimension won't last much longer. If it's just me, I can still move around in the dimensional gap with my armour for a while after the field collapses. Similar to the time when Vali did the same. …I can't let Shalba get away and also I can't have Ophis be handed to someone." He declared.

He got an understanding nod from Vali and Azazel.

"It's at the limit –nyan! We won't be able to transfer unless we do it now!" Kuroka shouted. The others wanted to say more but there wasn't much time left. Ise gave them a reassuring smile that told them to leave it to him.

"Ise! I will open the dragon-gates afterwards to summon you and Ophis! You are okay with that right?" Azazel shouts to him.

"I'll leave it to you, sensei." Ise replies.

As his comrades look at him worriedly, Ise strides forward without apprehension. The last sight that they see before the transportation takes hold, is Ise's confident back as he fearlessly stares down his foe.

Ise hears the successful transportation and focuses his gaze onto Shalba.

"I can understand Vali to come after me, but for a failure of Two Heavenly Dragon such as yourself to come after me…..! How much do Dragons have to look down on me?!" Shalba shouted madly. He seemed to have lost all sense of reason. "What is your reason to come after me!? Are you also trying to ignore me who carries the blood of the real Maou!? Or are you trying to seek power by having Ophis!? It's you who is a Heavenly-dragon! You must be hiding the desire to dominate the human world and Underworld!"

Ise just looked at him with a condescending smile.

"You sure like the sound of your own voice don't you. I don't see the appeal. But then again, it's always the weaklings that just love running their mouth." He said, causing Shalba's face to go red with anger. "Don't go reading too much into this. I didn't come here to stop you because you're some boss level enemy. I only came here for Ophis. Honestly speaking, you aren't even worth the few seconds I have to spare to deal with you. It not like I go around fraternising with cockroaches such as yourself."

Shalba looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel with how red his face was. It was contorted in anger and hatred, all directed towards Ise. He pointed his hands at Ise and a warp was created and bugs…No bees. Something which looks like bees appeared. The whole area was covered with bees.

"I will show you the power of the real Beelzebub!" He shouted.

Ise just scoffed at him before cocking his fist back.

" **Hiken!"**

A fist of pure fire incinerated the bugs, leaving Shalba gaping. He didn't have much time to continue though as Ise appeared before him. Ise stomped down hard on his foot, causing Shalba to cry out, but Ise followed up his stomp with a vicious headbutt that shattered Shalba's nose.

Shalba clutched his bloody nose as he backtracked from Ise, glaring in hatred at the Sekiryuutei. It was a wasted effort though, as the tears on the corner of his eyes just made Ise laugh at him.

"You low lifeeeeeeee!" Shalba screamed as he created many magic-circles and, similar to Rossweisse, he shot out a full burst of different elemental attacks. Each and every one of his attacks were thick. It went straight towards Ise who gracefully sidestepped and dodged all the attacks with fluidity thanks to his superior senses, and his haki. For those that he was unable to dodge, he carelessly slapped them away with a haki enhanced hand. Not that Shalba knew any of this. All he saw was Ise easily dodging and slapping his powerful attacks away. It filled him with extreme anger as well as a little fear.

Shalba doubled his attacks, hoping to overwhelm Ise, but they received the same treatment.

"Is that it?" Ise asked, with half-lidded eyes and a bored expression on his face.

Hearing that, lots of veins appeared on Shalba's face.

"…What…?"

"You said you were a Maou, so assumed that you were at the level of Sirzechs or Vali. I fought both of them so I can understand and respect the power of the Maou "Lucifer". They are truly what a 'Maou' should stand for. Power and intelligence. I find it a little insulting that an impotent worm such as you has the gall to compare yourself to them." Ise said with a look of contempt on his face.

Shalba then laughed loudly, while clutching his face in insanity.

"You sure say a lot….! A mere rotten Dragon…! A former human who is the same as garbage to make a fool of this real Maou…..!"

"I am the Sekiryuutei. I embody power and dominance. I don't need to constantly call myself a 'True Heavenly Dragon' to validate my existence. Other people do that for me. It would be the biggest embarrassment of my life to lose to an inbred monkey like you, whose only accomplishment in life is being born. Then again, I'm sure your parents were pretty embarrassed when you were all they had to show for their bloodline. Being a fake Maou must be tough for you." Ise finished with a mocking smirk.

"YOU! YOU! You rotten Dragooooooooon!" Shalba screamed madly. He sent another barrage of demonic power at Ise, who had the audacity to yawn at the attack, pissing him off further. The same result as before happened, but this time, Ise didn't waste any time and closed the gap between them and delivered a haki enhanced blow to his sternum. He made sure to add his Haoshoku haki as well to further crush the spirit of Shalba.

After flying back, Shalba shakily sent his attack again, only to receive the same result. Making him cry out in agony at the painful sensations that Ise was introducing him to.

Ise felt like he was bullying Shalba at this point. The fact that Shalba literally had tears flowing down his eyes, whether it was from the pain or humiliation Ise wasn't sure, didn't help matters. But Ise was long past any shred of sympathy for this piece of trash.

As he knocked away another one of Shalba's attacks, something unexpected happened. Shalba, it seemed, disguised an arrow amongst the attacks and sent them toward Ise. Normally, that wouldn't pose any problem for him, but the intense pain that wracked his body upon contact with this arrow was alarming.

"Fuhahahahaha! It's painful right!? It's hard to endure right!? Of course! The tip of that arrow, it is covered with the blood of Samael! I received it from Hades! I kept as an ace against Vali just in case…. But for me to use it against garbage like you….. No matter now. With this, the situation is reverted. If you have high demonic-powers like Vali then you could have endured it a bit. But for someone like you who seems to have no talent in demonic-powers, then you will die." Shalba laughed hysterically.

Ise gritted his teeth in pain. It was true, if this was a few months ago, he wouldn't stand much of a chance. But now, his reserves were much, much higher. He could hold out for a little longer than he would have. It seemed that Shalba was still operating under the impression that he was magically weak, which was strange because he used plenty of magic attacks so far. The guy was probably too far gone to understand. Ise knew that he didn't have much more time to fight at the level that he needed to. He needed to end this quick and he was going to make it painful.

He raced towards a still laughing Shalba and delivered a full haki powered punch to his face. Another to his chest. One to his ribs. A chop to the neck. A clap to both ears. And a powerful kick to the groin that had him crumple to the floor in tears.

All of Ise's attacks were powered by Busoshoku and Haoshoku haki, meaning they struck not only his body, but his very soul. Embedding the fear of dragons into his very essence.

Shalba was nothing but a scared little child as he looked up in pure unadulterated fear as Ise approached him.

"No! Stay away! Stay back! Don't hurt me! I'm Shalba Beelzebub! The true Maou! You should obey me!" He screamed hysterically.

Ise just grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Looking at him with an arctic gaze.

"I don't even feel like using my powers to finish you off. An insignificant peon such as yourself doesn't deserve the honour. Go to your death knowing that you died like a commoner. Goodbye trash." Ise said coldly as he effortlessly snapped his neck.

As Shalba's body hit the floor, Ise was forced to drop to a knee when the pain hit again. It wasn't unmanageable, but it certainly was painful. Luckily for him, he had an inhuman pain tolerance. He knew he wouldn't die straight away from it, thanks to his larger reserves, he could survive a little longer, similar to what Vali did. But he also knew that he needed to get help quickly if he wanted to mitigate any long term damage. He saw a small pair of bare feet enter his vision and looked to see a confused Ophis standing next to him.

"Sekiryuutei, why did you help me?" She questioned with a cute tilt of her head. Ise had to chuckle at her innocence.

"Hey now…cough...you were supposed to call me Onii-sama. But since we're not at my house, I'll let it slide for now. And what do you mean, by that. You're my friend, Ophis, so of course I will help you!" Ise declared with a happy smile in her direction. Ophis gave a small nod in response, clearly trying to digest the new dynamic. "Let me ask you something Ophis…Why did you cooperate with guys like Shalba and Cao Cao?"

"They promised me that they will defeat Great Red. I want to return to the dimensional gap and obtain 'silence'." She replied.

"There's no way that they will keep their promises. Weren't you used by them a lot?"

"If I can defeat Great Red, then that's okay. That's why I gave them snakes." It was a straightforward answer. Ophis continued though. "I went to the Sekiryuutei's house because I thought I could find something that would fulfil my dream. Abnormal growth. I thought the secret behind the 'True Dragon' and 'Heavenly Dragon' lied there. I thought I could find the reason why I exist."

Ise just closed his eyes in acceptance as he smiled to himself. He finally understood Ophis. She was more pure and more innocent that anyone else. However, people, heroes, devils, gods…they all painted her in a negative light out of fear of her power. But she was never evil. She was just someone looking for a place to belong. He swore then and there, that he would always strive to give her that place.

His thoughts were interrupted though as another wave of pain took over, causing him to cough up a lungful of blood.

Ophis worriedly held onto his arm as his coughing fit hit.

"Fufufu…cough…I can see Ophis is worried. Don't fret, Onii-sama is too cool to let something like this bother him." Ise reassured, but it wasn't very convincing when he was coughing blood. Ophis just looked at him with a blank stare, something he assumed to be the closest she could get to a deadpan stare.

As the field crumbled even more, Ise heard the voice of Ddraig whilst he used the shoulder of Ophis as support.

 **[Partner! It's almost time! Azazel and the others are probably about to open the "Dragon Gate" for us! If that happens, then the only thing left for them is to summon us!]**

"I know Ddraig, but I'm not sure…cough…how much longer I can hold out for." He managed to get out. "Hey Ophis…What do you want to do once we get home?"

"Home? I have nowhere to return to. I don't have the power to return to the gap between dimensions." She replied.

"Silly Ophis, as your Onii-sama, my home is your home too you know." As he said that, Ise collapsed to the ground, no longer able to support his weight.

 **[Partner, get a hold of yourself! Everyone is waiting for you!]**

"Fufufu…don't be such a drama queen, Ddraig. I'll be fine. I'm not about to let some stupid curse get the better of me. I sure as shit ain't gonna die a virgin. That would be a travesty. My conscious is slipping though. I'll leave the rest up to you, partner." He said.

"Ddraig. The curse in this person's body is circulating through his whole body. He's at his limits."

 **[I know that Ophis! I already know that! But he won't die! He has always kept on standing up! We will just have to protect him, just like he protects others!]**. Ddraig declared, getting a firm nod from Ophis.

The dimension reached its limit as it started imploding upon itself. There a scant few moments left before time ran out.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

The Gremory team, Vali, Kuroka, Ravel, Azazel, Tannin and Saji Genshirou were all gathered in the basement of the Gremory mansion.

Azazel had just finished prepping the Dragon Gate and the participants took their positions.

The four points that carried the dragons lit up brightly, and Azazel cheered in success.

"….Yes! It's connected!"

The magic-circle started to glow. The jewel of Fafnir that Azazel holds glowed in a golden colour. Vali's body also emits a white-light. Tannin body also glowed in a purple colour. And the light spread through this whole floor. The others had to block the dazzling light with their hands, such was the brightness. After a few seconds, the light died down. We they looked at the centre of the magic-circle. At the centre of the magic-circle, what appeared was…. 8 pawn pieces.

There was absolute silence for a moment, as they tried to digest what it meant, before Azazel fell to his knees.

"…..You idiot….!"

Shock, fear, heartbreak, agony. Those emotions were palpable in the basement on that fateful day…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author Note:**

 **Yowza…that was a long ass chapter. Probably the longest I've ever written. It's been a few months since the last chapter and it took me a while to get this one out. Writing one paragraph a week and slowly building it up and it came to this point. I hope this satisfies the ravenous appetites of me loyal readers. This will be the last chapter for at least the next two months so I wanted to make it a long one. Exams are coming up, so writing will have to take a backseat. I'll be back in November though so I hope this tides you over till then.**

 **There's not much action here in the way of fights but I always planned it that way. I wanted to save the Cao Cao vs Ise action for the next chapter.**

 **As you can see, I went a different route with stopping Samael, in that I didn't, I just neutralised Georg. I hope you guys liked that.**

 **The 'Dragon cannon' attack was based on Uliquorra's Cero Oscuras. I couldn't think of a better name for it. Please give me a suggestion if you have one.**

' **Draco Meteor' is fairly easy to understand. It isn't the newer version though. It's the one that Gible used in the Sinnoh Championship round against Conway. It was too much of a badass dragon attack for me to leave out.**

 **Ise still took the poison in the end, which I was never going to change was this now presents a great opportunity for him. You guys know what's coming so I don't need to tell you, but I will add a little twist to it…to make sure that Ise remains a devil that doesn't need to be reincarnated…I wonder how that will happen…I mean…it's not like there are any devils lying around that can be used to augment his body…oh wait…**

 **Fufufufu….I should have said spoiler alert.**

 **Anyway…next chapter will be mostly action. I will skip over the Gremory portion of it, which is a lot, and focus mainly on Ise. In your minds, just imagine their portion remaining the same.**

 **More interaction between Ise and Ravel, and a cute little scene in the middle for my favourite gal. Expect more from Ise and the newly dubbed 'Infinite Imouto Dragon' Ophis in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read guys…send any suggestions thoughts through.**

 **See you in about two months.**

 **Lionheart021 out!**


	8. Chapter 7

_Just a little heads up before we start…In the first scene of this chapter, I will be using the '(0|0)' symbol to break up the thoughts of the different members of the ORC. I don't really know how to do a line break so I'm going to use this random symbol to do it or else it will all be one big paragraph. So please keep in mind that it will be the same scene, just different thoughts of the members._

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of High School DxD….it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig talking]**

" **Attack Names"**

{Past Hosts Talking}

 **Monsters/Dragons/Grimm Reapers talking**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 7: Expect the Unexpected Part 3**

The mood was sombre in the Gremory Manor as the ORC gathered in one of the recreation rooms. They were all looking into space with empty eyes as they tried to make sense of the situation that they found themselves in.

It's been 3 days since they had opened the [Dragon Gate] in an attempt to retrieve the [Pawn] of their group. Only to be met with his 8 [Pawn] pieces returning without him. It didn't take long for the meaning behind what had happened to settle in. It was a horrible moment for them as they understood that the light that shone on them these last few months was gone.

Kiba Yuuto leaned stiffly against the wall at the edge of the room, keeping his sharp and protective gaze on the rest of the peerage. While he was feeling a deep sadness in his heart at the loss of his brother-in-arms…he knew that he had to keep it together. He needed stand strong in the face of this tragedy, to be the pillar of strength for the rest of the peerage in their time of turmoil. He knew that Ise would have wanted it that way. They had promised each other that they would carry out this duty if anything were to happen to the other. It was a promise that he kept close to his heart and one he would fulfil with every fibre of his being.

(0|0)

Koneko sat on one of the loveseats in the room, staring blankly into space, her face more emotionless than usual. Her eyes though, couldn't hide the grief that she was feeling. She had finally gotten to understand Ise recently. He wasn't just the shameless pervert that she thought he was. There was more to him, a greater depth to his beliefs that attracted her like a moth to the flame. He had an inner strength and conviction that he used to blow away the years of doubt and fear that she felt of herself and her power.

He helped her overcome the trauma of her childhood along with helping her reconcile with her older sister. Something that she would forever be thankful for. But most importantly, he gave her back the smile she had long since thought she had lost.

Being with him brought a new found happiness and joy to her, one that she would have never thought possible. She was hopeful of pursuing a relationship with him. He made no secret of his desire for a harem, and she had no problems with being part of it as she knew he would treat her well.

She also knew that her Master, Rias had a claim on the lovable pervert. So it was sort of an unwritten rule amongst them that before any of them could further pursue their relationships with him, his relationship with Rias will have to first be solidified as she would act as the 'Head' of the harem. Which was why it was a little frustrating to see that there was almost no progress being made between them. Ise was as oblivious to his own charms as ever and Rias was far too afraid to make a move. It was causing no small amount of headaches for the rest of them.

Which was why they were a little snappy at him on that fateful day in the clubroom. Looking back, she can't help but be ashamed of herself at her behaviour. While her frustrations were understandable, it was never any excuse to say something that could be construed as hurtful to someone, especially one as kind and caring as Ise. It was done in the heat of the moment and she realised soon after that she had stepped over the line. She knew that she would probably regret those actions for a long time.

When Ise came back from his training trip, she was awestruck to see how strong he had gotten once again. He stood toe-to-toe with Sairaorg Bael without using his [Sacred Gear]. His power and technique had improved leaps and bounds, but it wasn't only that. The quiet confidence that he now radiated was a stark contrast to the slightly insecure boy that he used to be. It just made him even more attractive.

But she had learned the hard way that all actions have consequences. Ise, while not overly aggressive or angry at them, kept himself at a cool distance. He treated them as friends at best, acquaintances at worse. He didn't have the same passion towards them as he used to. There was no perverted leer in his eyes when he looked at them. He treated them like everyone else…and there was nothing more painful to her then that. And now…he was gone. She would never get the chance to say the things she wanted to say. She would never get to see his goofy smile again or that lecherous look that he always had. As tears started falling down her blank eyes, she felt herself lost as to how to go on with this pain.

(0|0)

Asia Argento was on the opposite loveseat, curled up into a ball. Her shuddering sobs were the only sounds that could be heard in the room. Right now, she didn't know what to do. The light of her life, her guardian angel, was gone. She felt so empty right now, like a part of her soul was missing.

Ise had been the one to give her everything that she had ever wanted, even some things that she didn't even know she did. Even though Rias was the one to reincarnate her, she understood that it would have never happened had it not been for Ise's stubbornness and his unquenchable desire to save her. To befriend her. To give her the life he thought she deserved. If that wasn't enough, he had given up the majority of his lifespan to exact vengeance on her behalf when he thought that Shalba Beelzebub had killed her. Therefore, it came as no surprise that she fell unequivocally in love with him.

Just being by his side was enough for her, or so she said. But as the days went on, she became greedier. Maybe it was the nature of the devil that she now was that affected her, but she wanted more. She wanted more of his love and his attention. She wanted it focused on her. She thought back to the day when she said those horrible things to him in the club room and felt a searing pain in her heart. She remembered the look of hurt that appeared on his face at her words. But it was too late, the damage had been done.

Ever since then, things had changed between them. He didn't dote on her as much as he used to. He didn't sleep in the same bed as her anymore. He started to treat her like a friend and nothing more. She was fearful that she had lost that special place in his heart that belonged solely to her. She regretted the events of that day ever since it happened. Even more so when she realised the trauma that Ise might have been carrying from what Raynare did to him. It made her feel horrible. She had so easily disregarded his feelings and his worries in favour of her own happiness. When had she become thins type of person?

And now…it was too late. He was gone. She would never get to say that she was sorry. She would never have the opportunity to beg for his forgiveness. She couldn't help but wonder if this was her punishment from God. Maybe this was her penance she had to pay for being so selfish, for being so ungrateful of what she had that she so casually tossed it away. As the sobs wracked her body, she fell into a silent cycle of despair and self-loathing, wondering if this horrible pain and emptiness would go away.

(0|0)

Himejima Akeno was much in the same way as Koneko. She was sitting on a wooden chair, dead to the world. Her eyes were blank and she was unresponsive. She spent the entire time lost within her own thoughts. She wondered if it was her fate to forever lose the people that she loved. Whether it was to death or most times, her own machinations. She thought back to the years of self-loathing she endured. While she would forever be thankful to Rias for all that she had done for her, Ise held a special place in her heart.

Akeno knew that, for all her usual composure and the façade she put up, she had this horrible habit of acting on impulse and making the worst possible decisions possible. This was evidenced by the way in which she handled her relationship with her father. For all those years, she could have been comforted in his warmth, they could have shared their grief together and grew closer over time. But she threw that all away.

She could be forgiven to some extent as she was still a young girl at that point. It was normal that she had no way to deal with the horrors that she had witnessed and as such blamed the most convenient person possible. It wasn't something that she was proud of, looking back, but she had needed to do something like that or else she would have broken.

As the years went on and she matured, she could have found a healthy way to deal with her emotions and rekindle her relationship with her father, but she bottled it all up. She hung on desperately to the pointless hatred that festered in her heart. But then Ise came along…and he blew away all that negativity with his kindness and his compassion.

Even though he was one of the biggest perverts she had ever known, he had a heart bigger than anyone could possibly fathom. He took in all her hatred, all her self-loathing and all her insecurities and shouldered them for her. He gave her warmth and love, he accepted all her flaws and put her on a pedestal that she never deserved. He even repaired the relationship with her father, the one that had been so badly broken, and had given her back her feeling of belonging. And before she knew it, she had fallen deeply in love with him.

When the incident in the clubroom happened, she was so caught up in the heat of the moment that she allowed all the impatience and frustration of Ise and Rias not being able to advance their relationship so that she could finally have her chance, show. She cut into her beloved Ise with the one thing that he couldn't defend himself from. Her words. While seemingly inconsequential to most, they had a deep effect on the [Pawn]. His past trauma, his doubts and his own self-loathing…all of those festering wounds were the ones that the salt of her words rubbed into. She could see, from the hurt in his eyes, that she had made a mistake. But it was too late to take back her words. The regret was something that ate at her from that day forward.

When he left for those two months, it was pure torture for her. She would wait, every day, hoping she would see him again. Hoping that she could get the chance to say she was sorry, to beg for his forgiveness. When he finally did return…she could instantly tell something had changed. He had changed. Not necessarily in a bad way, but not in a way that would make things go back to the way they were. He was a lot colder and a lot less impulsive. He had a firm grip on his emotions and not once did her ever leer at her breasts. That was almost unthinkable for her. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her…she didn't hold the same place of reverence that she once did in his heart. She wasn't the 'Great Onee-sama' anymore. She was just plain old Akeno. Just another girl in his life. In most cases, this would be a good thing to her as she just wanted to be treated as another girl. But that wasn't the case. She was just another friend to him…and she couldn't stand that. After experiencing his love, his warmth…she didn't want to give it up. She was addicted, and she never wanted to shake the habit.

She told herself that she would give him time. Time to cool down and put what happened in the past. When he was at a good place with her once again…she would tell him of her feelings. She would beg and grovel for another chance if she had to. She would throw away her pride and her dignity for those things never brought her any form of happiness…not like he had. But it was too late.

He was gone.

She had lost another one. Now all she had left were the bittersweet memories that would plague her till the end of her days. She thought that it was a fitting punishment for a being as disgusting as her…No! She shook her head. Ise had taught her better than that. She couldn't fall back into old habits. She knew what she had to do. She needed to move forward and embrace life and all the joy and the pain that it brings. That is what her beloved Ise had taught her and that was what he had tried so hard to make her see. But knowing what to do and actually doing it are very different things. It was far too painful to even think of trying to move on. She wished so badly that he didn't have to be taken away from her.

(0|0)

Rias Gremory was inconsolable. She was sitting in the corner of the room, her back against the wall and her knees drawn up against her chest. Her mind replayed images of the last few months of her life. They were the happiest that she has ever known. Ise came into her life, and like a hurricane, turned her whole world upside down…but in the best way possible.

She honestly didn't think much of him at first. Sure, he was kind of cute, in that silly little brother kind of way, but she never imagined the impact the he would truly have on her life. His strength, his determination and his indomitable will. They were the things that allowed him to blow away the lingering darkness plaguing her peerage.

He did the impossible and defeated the Immortal Phenex to save her from a fate worse than death, in her opinion. He helped Yuuto bury his demons, he showed Koneko that it was okay to be afraid of your power but that she shouldn't run away from it because of that fear. He managed to pull Gasper out of his shell and allow him to once more be a functioning member of her peerage. He even helped Akeno get over the hatred she had harboured for years and show her true smile once again.

Rias was ashamed to admit that these issues were things that she, as the [King], should have dealt with a long time ago. But she had let it fester due to inactivity and being caught up in her own problems. But Ise came along, and he barrelled through all of their problems with the force of a freight train and blew them all way. She could have tried, but it was impossible to resist falling in love with him. Sure, he was a colossal pervert, but she didn't mind that aspect of him one bit. If anything, it made him even more endearing as he never once tried to hide his true nature from anyone or pretend to be something he's not. His honesty and unthinking charisma just drew her in, and before she knew it, she was madly in love with him.

It wasn't an easy road from then on though. Ise seemed to be completely oblivious to her advances and looking back, she can see how she had missed the obvious signs of his lingering trauma. A woman in love can be a little selfish sometimes, something that they are rightly entitled to. But in this case, it had backfired spectacularly. She was so focused on her desires and her needs that she completely overlooked his. She just assumed that he would be happy to be with someone as beautiful as her and decided in her mind that they would be together. A lack of communication really messed up an already delicate situation.

She blew her top on that day in the clubroom. The combination of the stress she was feeling as well as the growing feeling of jealously towards Ravel caused her emotions to boil over. She snapped at him over something as simple as what he called her. Looking back, she can see how stupid it was of her. She was the one who told him to always refer to her as 'Buchou' even when he used to call her by her name in the beginning. She expected him to magically forget that just because she wanted to hear her name from his lips. It wasn't really reasonable even if Ise should have picked up on the signs she was giving him.

Maybe it was also a bit of cowardice of her part. She was also afraid of the rejection she could possibly face. She could have confessed her feelings for him at any time, but she never did. In a way, she was afraid that he would feel the same way she did about Riser. Her family did arrange them to be married in a few years after all. It wouldn't have been out of place to be outraged at the prospect of being forced to marry someone. She had felt those emotions not too long ago and knew how the resentment could eat away at you. In the end, she never did anything and he never took the initiative and instead of things working themselves out like they always did, like she had hoped they would, they imploded in the worst way possible.

Ise had taken two months off for training after that incident. At first she wanted to immediately go to him, but when she saw the steely look in Azazel's eyes, she knew he wasn't going to divulge Ise's location to her. She resolved herself to wait for him to come home. She figured that a few months away would be good for him. He would cool down and when he gets home, she would apologise and they could go back to the way they were…That didn't happen.

Ise seemed to have undergone a journey of discovery of sort and he came back more confident than he had ever been. He seemed so much surer of himself and his place in the world. But the most heart-breaking thing for her was the way that he looked at her. Gone was the admiration and the devotion that used to be in his eyes when he gazed at her. Now it was just an ordinary look. He didn't seem to hate her or be angry at her, but there wasn't much happiness towards her either. He was just indifferent to her. She would honestly prefer it if he hated her. At least that would be some powerful emotion that he harboured towards her. But it wasn't meant to be.

She spent all that time regretting the choices that she had made and lamented that things could have been different if she had just been a little more honest from the start. She didn't give up though, oh no! She vowed that she would win back his heart, no matter how long it took. But now…that hope was gone. He was gone. The love of her life would never return to her. She was forced to go on in this cruel world without the one who symbolised her hope. It hurt! It hurt so badly and she didn't know what to do to make the pain go away. She was only left with regrets and bittersweet memories. All she could do was sit there and ponder on what could have been…

(0|0)

They lost themselves in their thoughts as they sat in that room, uncaring to the situation going on in the Underworld. They were far too caught up in their own grief. Suddenly, a commotion could be heard from outside the room. The door opened and two men entered the room. They were both blonde but they were starkly different. One was familiar to the group, being Riser Phenex. The other though, was one that they had only seen on television. He was much more graceful and noble looking compared to the delinquent look of Riser. This man was Ruval Phenex, the oldest son of the Phenex Clan and the older brother of both Riser and Ravel. They both took in the solemn atmosphere of the room and winced a little.

Ruval looked over to Yuuto, as he seemed to most coherent of them and walked over to him.

"Kiba Yuuto." Ruval called out.

"Ruval-sama." Yuuto greeted back, but there was a certain fire lacking in his response.

"I wanted to speak to Rias-san, but she seems a bit indisposed at the moment. So it should be fine with you. Here." Ruval said as he handed over several bottles of Phenex Tears. "Since the situation is as dire as it is, we are giving out these provisions to counter-attack squads. Unfortunately, the situation calls for all the help we can get which means the youth devils, such as yourselves will be called into action."

"I understand, Ruval-sama. Thank you for taking the time to do this." Yuuto replied as he gave the man a respectful bow. Ruval just waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. I also had the added motive of coming to see my little sister. I know she was extremely attached to Sekiryuutei-kun. I wanted to ensure that she was doing okay, but I can't seem to find her. Do you have any idea where she might be?" He asked.

"Eh? Well to be honest, she was here a few hours ago. I'm no-"

"Ruval-niisama? Riser-niisama? What are you two doing here?" Kiba was cut off as the object of their conversation walked into the room, carrying what looked like a tray of baked goods.

"Ravel? There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Ruval exclaimed as he rushed over to her and gave her a hug. The girl looked a bit bewildered at first but slowly returned the gesture. "How are you doing Ravel? Are you going to be okay?" He asked concernedly. Ravel just raised an immaculate eyebrow at him at his inquiry.

"I'm doing fine, Onii-sama. I was just making some Lemon Bars for the rest. Not that I'm unhappy that you're here or anything…but shouldn't you two be out on the frontlines considering the situation." She asked him, getting a troubled look from Ruval.

"Ermm…We came to make sure that you were doing okay. I know how close you were to the Sekiryuutei and we wanted to make sure you were handling his death okay." He replied unsurely. Her casual attitude was kind of throwing him for a loop. Ravel just raised her eyebrow at him once again and gave him a long hard stare. It honestly made him squirm a little. It was far too similar to the look his mother used to give him, and his body remembers the phantom pains associated with that look.

"Hmph! I don't know what you are thinking, but I can assure you that I am more than fine. I'm not so silly to believe that Ise-sama is dead just because his evil-pieces returned without him. I have more faith in him than that. He is the strongest person I know! He promised that he would come back…and he is a man that always keeps his promises! That's why, I'm not worried. I know he's still out there, probably gathering his strength for when he can return once again. That is the kind of man he is. I know that he will come back and nothing will stop him from doing so. That is the kind of man that I fell in love with." Ravel declared passionately as she puffed her chest out in her usual 'Oujo-sama' pose, as Ise called it. She said those words with such confidence and conviction that Ruval and Riser actually believed her.

The rest of the ORC perked up as well at hearing her words. Hearing Ravel say that she had absolute faith in Ise, that he would come back to them…it stirred something inside them. Something that they daren't hoped to think. Could it be possible? Could he still be alive? They didn't do much else since they tried opening the [Dragon Gate]. Could they have done a bit more research into the phenomenon? It was certainly a strange happening, but they jumped to the worst possible conclusion and didn't bother digging deeper. Maybe there's more to what's going on then they realised. For the girls though, hearing her declare her love for him at the end made them frown in annoyance. They always knew that she felt that way but this was the first time that she had said it out love. Where had this confidence of hers come from?

But Ravel had achieved what she had set out to do. She ignited a spark, however small it may be, in the hearts of the people that her Ise-sama cared about. She knew that he wouldn't want them to dwell on their negativity like this. They needed to be strong and defend the Underworld that he loved so much. The lingering seeds of doubt have now been planted in their minds. What they do from here on out was up to them. Whether they chose to continue wallowing in their self-pity or whether they rose above it was something they had to figure out themselves. Her part was done. It was up to Ise-sama to come through, just as she was positive he would. She couldn't help but smile, wondering what he was up to. She wasn't lying when she told her brother that she believed him to be alive. When she first saw his pieces return, she will admit that she felt a pang of despair. But as she slowly stared sifting through the information that she was given, she came to understand in her own little way. He was still out there. He was still alive. Call it the naïve hope of a girl in love, or maybe woman's intuition…but Ravel knew in her heart…Just as the grass was green, just as the sun rose in the east…Her Ise-sama was alive and he would come back her. She refused to believe any different.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

The strange sounds of soft whirling and the churning of energies was what Ise woke up to. He was feeling a bit disorientated as his eyes softly fluttered open. He took the time to gain his bearings before he looked around. A wide expanse of rocky, red terrain was what greeted his eyes. It went as far as his eyes could see. He looked up to the sky and was treated to the sight of a kaleidoscope of different colours mixing together. It was like something out of a fantasy novel.

As he stared at the mesmerising sky, Ise's mind drifted back to his last memories. He remembered that asshole, Cao Cao attacking and setting the **[Dragon Eater]** , Samael on Ophis. They fought briefly after which that guy retreated and set the Grim Reapers on them. In his mind, Ise pictured the cackling face of the skeleton-god. He made a note to do something in the future that would inconvenience that undead prick in some way. He remembered that Shalba Beelzebub crashed their little party, how that guy was still alive goodness only knows. He ended up forcing the wielder of [Annihilation Maker] into a forced [Balance Breaker] state and created those colossal abominations and set them on the underworld. Ise recalled having sent the rest back to the Underworld, proclaiming that he will take care of the wannabe Maou. Of course, the guy stood absolutely zero chance of even scratching Ise and after getting smacked around like an unwanted step-child, Ise was planning on ending him. But the crafty little fucker had a trump card. An arrow tipped with the poison of Samael. Ise didn't even know how he got something like that in the first place, but once again, the visage of a meddling God of the Dead appeared in his mind. Caught off guard, Ise was unfortunately poisoned by the Ultimate Dragon Slayer. The pain he felt from that poison was unimaginable. It wrought pure agony on his body. He remembered fucking Shalba up badly before having a small conversation with Ddraig and Ophis before passing out. Everything else was a blur afterwards, though he did faintly recall somehow lending [Ascalon] to Yuuto and giving him a kick in the ass that allowed him to defeat Siegfried. How much of that was real, he had no idea.

He looked around once more, trying to take stock of the situation. He was now coherent enough to recognise this place as the Dimensional Gap.

 **[So you're finally awake, Partner. I was worried. It was a bit touch and go for a moment]**. The voice of his partner, Ddraig, echoed in his mind.

"Ddraig!" Ise cried out in relief as he placed his hand over his heart. It was in that moment that he realised something. He was in his [Balance Breaker]. That was something that didn't make sense to him because the last time he had used it was in his fight against Sairaorg. As his gaze moved over his body, he recognised another anomaly. He couldn't feel the sensation of his armour on his skin. In fact, he couldn't feel any sensations at all. It was as though he had lost his sense of touch. A mild sense of panic set in as he made to retract the armour on his hand. It was then that he got the biggest shock yet…where his hand was supposed to be…there was nothing! "Oi! Ddraig! What the fuck is going on?! Where are my hands?!" He shouted frantically.

 **[I see that you've finally noticed]**. Ddraig commented.

"Ddraig…I'm trying really hard not to lose my shit right about now…so could you please spare me the part where you point out the obvious and get to the part where you explain what the fuck is happening to me." Ise responded in a measured tone of voice, though the undercurrent of annoyance and anxiousness were as clear as day. Even though Ise couldn't see him, he could practically feel Ddraig rolling his eyes at him.

 **[Long story short, your body was destroyed by Samael's curse. The state you are in now is as a result of me extracting your soul from your body before the poison got to it and storing it within the [Boosted Gear]. We were lucky that we managed to get that done quick enough or else your soul would have been obliterated by the curse]**.

Ise was stricken with shock as he heard this. He gripped the sides of his head, which in reality was just his armour and therefore didn't serve much of a purpose to alleviate whatever phantom pains he was feeling, as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he was now basically a Dullahan, except with a head.

"How did this happen though. My reserves are much larger than before. I should have been able to fight off the curse for much longer than I normally would have. I mean, Vali was able to fight it off for a much longer time and even though my demonic power is nowhere near as high as his, it should have been enough to fight off the curse for longer than it actually did." Ise asked in confusion.

 **[You are right in that your power should be high enough to hold back the curse for longer than normal…and you actually did. Comparing the time you held it back to the time that Vali Lucifer held it back is an understandable comparison. However, you forgot to add one fundamental component to your calculations. Due to the ritual that you undertook a few months ago…you are far more of a dragon than he is. In fact, you are more dragon than you are human or devil. That means that the [Curse of Samael] is far more potent and deadly to you than it is to him. In fact, if you were still a regular reincarnated devil, I would have been able to save your body for the most part. As it stands, the poison spread through most of your body so rapidly that he had no choice but to separate you from it. The only thing that we managed to salvage was your left arm. The rest of your body became unsalvageable due to how deeply saturated it is with the poison of the Ultimate Dragon Slayer. Like I said before, your dragon half compounded the damage exponentially.]**. Ddraig explained. Ise went silent at hearing that. It seems that in his pursuit to increase his strength, the consequences of his actions were coming to bite him in the ass. What are the chances of encountering the Ultimate Dragon Slayer only a few months after undergoing such an extensive dragonification ritual? His luck really was horrible.

"So what now? I can't live the rest of my life as a suit of armour. I won't be able to intera-" Ise stopped mid-sentence as his eyes slowly started to widen, before they were bulging out their sockets and a look of absolute horror was plastered on his face. " no no no. NO!" He shouted as he dropped to his knees and pounded the ground in anger and frustration. "I won't be able to touch a woman again! I will never fell the soft, pillowy heaven that is the generous bosom of a beautiful girl! I will never be able to have sex! Oh sweet Lucifer! I'm going to die a virgin!" Ise cried out hysterically as he continued to hit the ground.

 **[And here I thought that you matured and had overcome such base desires]**. Ddraig dead-panned.

"Don't give me that! I may have learned to control myself better…but I'm still a pervert at heart! Wanting to have sex with beautiful girls is only natural for a virile young man such as myself. Besides, I don't want to hear about not overcoming my base desires from a battle maniac dragon like you." Ise argued.

 **[You're an idiot]**. Ddraig told him, to which Ise flipped him the bird.

"Putting that aside…What's the actual plan here? More importantly…Where's Ophis?" Ise inquired as he surveyed his surroundings, hoping to get a glimpse of his self-proclaimed imouto. He found her on towards the edge of the terrain they were on, comically smacking the ground.

"Hit hit hit." She repeated as she pounded the red ground.

"Hey Ophis-chan…What are you doing?" Ise asked, highly amused by the cute behaviour of the adorable little dragoness.

"I, shall defeat Great Red." She replied blankly, with a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes as she continued her 'attack'.

Ise's brain jolted at hearing those words. His eyes stared blankly ahead as he robotically turned his head to take in his surroundings once again. This time he took care to pay more attention to detail. He slowly walked towards what he perceived to be the edge of the ground he was standing on, and looked down. From his perch, he could see the large maw, with razor sharp teeth. The huge horn that was sticking out of the top of aforementioned maw. He was intimately familiar with that visage. He had seen it once before and he could never forget it no matter how hard he tried.

"Ddraig…is there a reason that we are hitching a ride on the back of THE FUCKING GREAT RED!" Ise shouted hysterically, his voice starting off in a blank tone before it evolved into a hysterical shout.

 **[Err…well he just happened to be passing by when the pocket dimension collapsed so we decided to get a lift from him]**. Ddraig responded.

"Oi oi…I may be a pervert but I'm not an idiot. I know enough to know that he wasn't just coincidentally passing by when that dimension collapsed. I also know that most people in the supernatural world, including most of the leaders, have barely ever caught a glimpse of the big guy. Yet we see him in the space of a few months not to mention he comes to our aid when we most need it. Even I can tell that it's far too convenient. So what's his deal? Is he stalking us?" Ise questioned, getting a sweat-drop from his partner.

 **[Honestly, I have absolutely no idea. I'm just as lost as you are. Normally Great Red doesn't care much for what happens outside of the Dimensional Gap, but for some reason, he has seemingly taken an interest in you]**. Ddraig replied tentatively.

"Are you telling me that Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons, the fucking Ultimate Existence, has taken as interest in me…?" Ise asked slowly, getting a hesitant nod from Ddraig. "…FUCK!"

 **[Chin up…it isn't that bad]**. Ddraig tried to comfort Ise, but failed miserably.

"Isn't that bad? Listen Ddraig…you can piss on my face…just don't tell me it's raining! There's no way that drawing his interest can bode well for me in any situation!" Ise argued.

 **[Well, if you think about it…this was almost inevitable. Ever since you've entered the supernatural world, you've attracted powerful beings to yourself like a moth to the flame. It's kind of unnatural if you think about it. I mean, you had that Ouroboros Dragon, the strongest and most feared being on earth, sitting on your lap and calling you 'Onii-sama' this past week. Is it really a stretch to believe that meeting Great Red was the natural progression?]** Ddraig pointed out logically.

Ise cradled his head in his hands, trying to comprehend the amount of crazy that was happening right about now. His crazy fortune, or misfortune depending on who you ask, when it comes to encountering powerful beings was surely going to bite him in the ass one of these days. Even without Great Red having any negative intentions towards him, just the fact that he helped Ise and took that minute amount of interest in him…will surely draw the attention of the rest of the world and mark him as a person of interest to the other factions. Just thinking about the repercussions was giving him a headache.

"You know what…fuck it! I'll brood on the fucking consequences later. Ddraig…what the plan now? I don't have a body apparently…but you obviously have something in mind." Ise inquired, putting the morbid thoughts to the back of his mind. Ddraig was about to answer, but was cut off when he and Ise felt soft fingers poking the side of their armour. Ise looked down to see the blank eyes of Ophis looking up at him in what was seemingly a curious manner. "Hey Ophis, I thought you would have returned home. Why didn't you?" Ise asked.

"This, is my home." She answered.

"Ah, I phrased that incorrectly. Why didn't you return to the human world or the Underworld?" Ise rephrased.

"Onii-sama said that we will go home together. That is why I am here. I will go home with Onii-sama." She answered blankly. If Ise had a face, you would see the blindingly happy smile he had on his face at hearing her answer. He placed his hand on her head on gently ruffled her smooth locks. Even though it was awkward with his armoured hands, the feelings conveyed were nonetheless understood by both.

"You really are a good girl, Ophis." Ise said with a fond smile on his face, more precisely on what would have been his face if he had one…you get the idea. "So Ddraig, about my previous question."

 **[First, let's get up to speed with what happened. I already told you that [Samael's Curse] ravaged your body and we were only able to salvage your left arm before your body was completely killed by it. Azazel also succeeded in opening the Dragons Gate and attempted to summon you, but for some reason, it was only the [Evil Pieces] inside of you that returned. I'm unsure as to why but that's how it happened. Currently, Great Red is lending you some of his power, allowing you to exist in this state that you're currently in. If you look over the far left, you should be able to spot something]**. Ddraig explained. Ise looked to where Ddraig advised and spotted what looked like a swollen block of flesh. It was slowly pulsating.

"What the heck is that? It looks like something out of a cheesy horror flick." Ise inquired.

 **[That is a cocoon. No, it would be more accurate to call it a cultivation capsule]**.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but…what's being cultivated inside of that thing?"

 **[Your body]**. Ddraig answered without hesitation.

"Huh?! I thought you said that my body was too badly damaged by [Samael's Curse] to be salvaged."

 **[And what I said was the truth. Your previous body is of no use to you now. Which is why we have no choice but to craft you a new vessel. If you were to go back to the Underworld at this very moment, I have no doubt that they would be able to build you a new body based on your DNA alone. The problem with that is that no matter how closely they stick to the DNA structure, there will still be imperfections in the body and you probably will never be able to operate at 100% ever again. With that being said, Great Red and Ophis' abilities far outstrip anything those scientists could ever hope to do. Currently in that cultivation capsule rests the undamaged arm of yours that we managed to salvage along with the template body that we are going to use as the base to rebuild yours along using the flesh of Great Red and the power of Ophis]**. Ddraig explained. Ise's jaw was hanging after that explanation. It was almost incomprehensible to him. Not only the actual process of it but the fact that the two most powerful beings in existence are working together to restore him to his body. He couldn't believe his luck. It really was the devils luck…but in this case it may be more appropriate to call it the 'dragons luck'. It also warmed his heart to see that Ophis actually put her deep dislike for Great Red to the side just to help him. He was about to thank them both before something occurred to him.

"Wait a minute. You said you are using a template body in place of my damaged one. I'm assuming that you mean that it is going to be similar to the foundation that a house is built upon. If that's the case…where did you guys managed conveniently find a body in the Dimensional Gap?" Ise inquired.

 **[We didn't 'find' him per say. He was already there right next to you]**. Ddraig said cryptically. The gears in Ise's head started turning before his head jerked up a little in realisation.

"You don't mean…!"

 **[Yes. We are using Shalba Beelzebub's body as the base for rebuilding yours]**.

If Ise had a face right now…it would be turning green in revulsion.

"Oi oi…You actually expect me to be okay with having the same body as that fucking lunatic?!" Ise demanded in indignation.

 **[I expect you to be mature enough to realise that there isn't any other way. Regardless of his personality and his actions, Shalba Beelzebub was in fact a pureblood devil and a direct descendent of the original Maou Beelzebub. His pedigree and demonic reserves are nothing to sneeze at and he was powerful in his own right. It was just that his application was lacking and he was hampered by an unfathomable amount of arrogance. If your original body was still usable, I would have been happy to use it but in the situation we are in, I believe the saying goes that 'beggars can't be choosers'. We don't have much of a choice if you want to be fully amongst those of the living once again. It should help to think that by using his body, your magical reserves will receive a massive boost as well]**. Ddraig lectured. Ise didn't say anything, seemingly deep in thought.

"I…I get what you're saying…and you're right in that there isn't any other way. It's just…it's a lot to take in…especially considering what he has done." Ise said, apparently having an inner struggle.

 **[I understand what you mean...but you have nothing to worry about. He is as dead as one can be and he is never coming back. Look at it in this way…think of this as him paying the price for his madness. You are going to use the body that he prized and make it your own and you are going to use it to stop the catastrophe that he caused and save the Underworld and in doing so, you will be snuffing out his final act of petty vengeance. You will also be doing a whole lot of good, everything that he hated and stood against, with the same body that he used to bring misery. I don't think there is a more fitting punishment for one as repulsive as he was, don't you agree?]**. Ddraig advised. Ise was silent for a moment, taking in what Ddraig said before his armour started shaking.

"HahahaHAHAHA! You're right, partner. I can't afford to stop now, not when I've come so far. I need to use everything in my power to return to the Underworld and stop the madness that he started. I have too much left to do to throw in the towel now. There's no looking back now. Thanks for reminding me of that, Ddraig." Ise declared, getting an amused snort from his partner. "But I am worried about how I will convince the others that it really is me. Considering what Shalba has done, I don't think I would get the time to explain myself before Sirzechs erases me from existence." Ise shared his worries.

 **[You don't need to worry about that. Like I said, they are using your DNA in the process, what that means is that they will conform the template body to suit you and how you used to look as well as the musculature that you worked so hard to achieve. Your new body will be optimised to the max in terms of appearance and performance. While it's true that you may pick up one or two features from Shalba Beelzebub, you will still look the same as you did before so there's nothing for you to worry about. Like I said, at this point, Shalba Beelzebub's body is nothing more than a tool to advance your progress and your ambition. After a while, you won't even remember that guy as he will be nothing more than an afterthought]**.

"Phew…That certainly puts my mind at ease. But what about my regeneration along with my other abilities? Will I lose those as well?" Ise questioned tentatively, afraid that he would lose the powers that he worked so hard to achieve.

 **[It doesn't work like that. Concerning your regeneration, it was imprinted in your blood, and we have enough of that from your left arm alone. Great Red and Ophis will propagate the remaining blood to the rest of your body and your ability will be restored. In fact, it's possible that your regeneration will be boosted if you consider that your new body will have the flesh of Great Red and the power of Ophis, both of whom have unfathomable regeneration abilities. There's a chance that a tiny fraction of those abilities will be passed over to you. It isn't an inevitability but there might be a chance. In any event, even if it doesn't happen, your previous regeneration abilities will still be fully functional]**. Ddraig clarified, making Ise release a sigh of relief. He went through an unimaginable amount of pain to obtain that ability, he would be really pissed off if he were to lose it. **[In terms of your other abilities, those are impossible to lose. You know them like the back of your hand. They are engraved within your mind and within your soul. Trust me when I say, nothing is going to change. All that will be happening is that you will be getting a stronger body with larger magical reserves. There may be a few new physical features and maybe a few new abilities but you will still be the same as before in every other aspect. No, let me correct that…there will be one large change. The lifespan that you lost when you used the [Juggernaut Drive] will be restored. Considering whose power you will have running through you, there is a chance for your lifespan to surpass those of ordinary devils]**.

"Really?!" Ise said with a bit of shock as well as a mighty amount of relief. "Damn! This is looking less like a set back and more like the best thing that could have happened to me."

 **[Hahaha! I wouldn't disagree with that, partner. Your amazing luck once again surprises me]**. Ddraig replied heartily.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

All throughout the Underworld, numerous battles were taking place. The forces of the Underworld as well as their allies were doing their best to hold back the terrible monsters that were threatening their home. Help from the Youkai faction from Kyoto, the demigods of the Greek pantheon, the Valkyries of the Norse as well as the angels and fallen angels were all out in full force, displaying the unity of their alliances and their desire to protect their peace. They Lucifer peerage along with Serafall Leviathan were the ones leading the charge as they showing no mercy in dealing with the monsters.

Towards the inner part of the city, there were also a few decisive battles taking place. Thanks to the bravery of Saji Genshirou, an entire school bus of children were saved from the attack of a rampaging Heracles. The large member of the Hero faction wasn't done with a single attack though and proceeded to use the devils concern for the children as a way to inflict damage upon them. Not long after, the Sitri peerage was assisted by the Gremory peerage plus Ravel who came upon the scene after being attracted by the large explosions. The returning Rossweisse displayed her improved defensive magic by holding Heracles at bay. Irina and Xenovia, who had returned from heaven with a new and improved [Ex-Durandal], engaged Jeanne d'Arc of the Hero faction along with Akeno.

Sairaorg Bael entered the scene not long after and proceeded to beat the shit out of Heracles, who sneered throughout the entire ordeal at the thought if Ise and Sairaorg being considered 'heroes' to the children of the Underworld. One Touki enhanced punch later and Heracles crumpled like a house of cards.

Gasper was next to arrive and was happy to see the rest of his friends, although he was ashamed of himself for not making any progress with his training. His mood was further dampened by Georg from the Hero faction who informed him unsympathetically that Ise was killed. Nobody could explain what happened next other than that Gasper seemingly snapped. His eyes glowed an eerie red and the shadows and darkness around him came to life before devouring Georg who could do nothing to defend himself. Gasper had passed out shortly after, leaving all those who witnessed the act with a deep sense of fear and unease at the events.

Jeanne, seeing that things were not in her favour anymore, took one of the nearby children hostage and held him at sword point. Surprisingly though, the child showed absolutely no signs of fear or anger. He had a happy smile on his face as he was held against his will. Jeanne had noticed this and decided to question the boy about it.

"Ara? You seem quieter than I thought you would be, little boy. Can't say anything because you are too scared?" She asked, looking at the boy with a smirk. The boy didn't seem to fall for her taunts as a bright smile made a way onto his face.

"Nope. I'm not scared at all. Because the Oppai Dragon will be coming very soon." The boy said with absolute certainty in his voice, taking those around him a bit by surprise. There was no fear in his voice whatsoever.

"Fufufu…Too bad little boy, The Oppai Dragon is dead. This Onee-san's friend defeated him. That's why the Oppai Dragon can't come here anymore." Jeanne said, hoping to extinguish the hope the boy seemed to be holding onto but it did absolutely nothing to diminish it if his smile was anything to go by.

"It's okay. I made a promise to him in my dream. When I was sleeping because I was scared of the big monster, he appeared in my dream. He said he will come here soon so I shouldn't cry. He said he will definitely return when we make a magic chant!" The boy explained enthusiastically. "Everyone else saw the same dream as well! Ferrer-kun and Tullas-chan also saw the same dream as me! The children in the other class also saw the same dream! Everyone saw the same dream!"

There were a few shocked faces among those that were looking at him, trying to make sense of what he was saying. They didn't know if it was his overactive imagination or if it really happened. There was a faint stirring of hope in the devils at what they were hearing. Even though their hope was already there, hearing this boy say what he did only added the fuel to that fire.

Almost as one, the boy, along with his friends as well as the rest of the children in the Underworld, started singing…their voices reverberating throughout the different cities.

 **THERE IS AN OPPAI LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY**

 **THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD**

 **DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI-DRAGON**

 **GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU**

 **THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI**

 **BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST**

 **THE OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY**

 **IN A EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI-DRAGON WAS LAUGHING**

 **EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI-DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI**

 **DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI-DRAGON**

 **CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN**

 **HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST**

 **OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY**

It was surreal to those that were watching. The hearts and minds of the children of the Underworld were in sync as they gleefully called out to their hero. The hero that they held in the highest regard. The hero that they had the utmost faith in.

A hero that would never ignore their voices.

It was when their singing got louder and their voices reached a crescendo…a large crack appeared in the sky. It gave way to more cracks as a portion of the sky shattered as a familiar aura blanketed the entirety of the Underworld…filling those that knew it with hope and courage.

Jeanne started to look around frantically, along with the rest of the Youth devils, around her as they tried to spot the source of the aura. The boy though, was still singing happily, his voice even more excited than before.

The sky in the distance fully shattered and an enormous red dragon made its way through. The entire battlefield was silent as the Ultimate Existence, Great Red appeared. Before anyone could react, there was a streak of black from the top of Great Red's head that was seen.

Before she knew what happened, Jeanne's pretty face was introduced to the bottom of a size 11 boot courtesy of black clad figure delivering a perfectly executed helicopter kick, sending her flying in the opposite direction as he scooped up the boy in his arms as he used his momentum to go skidding backwards with one hand on the ground and his head down as he tried to control him movement. He came to a stop opposite the devil group and Jeanne, who was slowly picking herself up out of the rubble.

As he lifted his head up, the brown hair that was covering his face fell away, revealing the piercing green eyes and handsome face of Hyoudou Ise, as he gave a roguish grin at his audience.

"Yo…Sorry I'm late."

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

…Minutes Prior…

 **[How does your new body feel? Any discomfort?]**. Ddraig asked as Ise flexed his hands, feeling out is new body.

"I feel great! I can literally feel the power thrumming beneath my skin. I can honestly say that I feel as though I've been in this body my whole life. Ophis and Great Red did some really great work with this one." Ise replied as he continued to take in the sensations of his body.

Not much changed in terms of his overall physique. His solid, compressed muscles were still on full display and his height didn't change. His hair, though, was a bit longer, reaching just past his shoulders, and was also a little lighter in colour being more hazel in colour compared to the darker brown that it used to be. His cheek bones were a lot higher and more pronounced, giving him a bit of a noble face but other than that he was pretty much the same. It was spiritually and magically that he felt the most changes. He could feel his reserves of power had shot up exponentially. He could estimate that he was at least at the level of a High-Class devil in terms of demonic power. It was a massive improvement from the meagre reserves of power that he had boasted a few months ago. He was looking forward to what other secrets this new body held.

They had already used Ise's potent fire magic to burn the remainder of his old body. It was a strange moment for Ise to see himself burn to ashes. He would be lying if he said that it didn't make him uncomfortable.

 **[You were already an unpredictable person to begin with, but now with the added power of Ophis and the flesh of Great Red…your growth is something that not even I can predict]**. Ddraig said. **[That being said, there are downsides to your new body…one of them being that you are now even more vulnerable to [Dragon Slayers] due to your constitution. Light based magic will also do a bit more damage compared to before due to you increased devil traits. As it stands…it would be apt to call you a devil-dragon hybrid]**.

"Well…that kind of sucks…but I guess that there's always a downside to everything. I can live with those weaknesses though. I was already vulnerable to them in the first place and after taking poison from the [Ultimate Dragon Slayer]…I think I might be able to handle a regular [Dragon Slayer]." Ise pondered out loud. "Devil-dragon hybrid huh? So I'm a demonic dragon? Nah…Diablos Dragon sounds a lot cooler."

 **[Hmph, it's certainly much better than Oppai Dragon]**. Ddraig snorted derisively.

"Hahaha…don't be such a downer, Ddraig. I kind of like the Oppai Dragon persona. It's like natto…a bit off putting at first…but it eventually it grows on you." Ise replied with a hearty laugh. "So what's the deal with the big guy? He hasn't really said anything to me…did he give you a reason as to why he decided to help me?"

 **[It's Great Red…so most of the things he does are on a whim. Who knows? Maybe you caught his interest or something…I honestly don't know and I can't tell you for sure. He's normally a pretty mellow guy. As long as you don't look at him funny he's happy to swim around the dimensional gap all the time]**. He replied. Ise felt a bead of sweat going down his face as he heard that.

"So, in a nutshell…he's like a dragon version of a delinquent motorcyclist…except with the power to destroy the world…" Ise said with a disbelieving voice. Even Ddraig hung his head a little at hearing the description.

 **[Basically]**.

"Is the world really going to be okay?" Ise asked with a dead-pan look on his face. "All the powerful guys in the world have some serious personality issues. I thought I was bad, but compared to most of them I'm like the poster child of sanity." Now it was Ddraig's turn to dead-pan at his partner. Ise was the furthest thing from sane. He was just as crazy as the rest. "It's a wonder that the world is still in one piece."

As they both lapsed into silence…a sound could be heard in the silence of the Dimensional Gap. It was the sound of chanting…no it was the sound of singing. It was the voice of children singing. Ise recognised the song immediately. It was the Oppai Dragon theme song. Images started projecting in front of him of the children of the Underworld calling out to him with happy smiles on their faces. He remembered the dream he had where he told them that if they ever needed help that they should sing the Oppai Dragon song and he would come to save them. It looks like it was time to keep that promise.

 **[Great Red is saying that he is reflecting the feelings of all the children in the Underworld here]**. Ddraig explained. **[Great-Red represents dreams….. The dream one has. The dream one saw. The dream one imagined. He is showing it to us. Come to think of it…it's possible that your strong desire to return home was what made Great Red appear by responding to your dream]**.

Ise just nodded his head, too busy basking in the feelings of positivity and hope that he could feel radiating from these innocent little children. It was an amazing moment for him…to hear them call out to him in such a way. A few months ago, he was getting beaten up by the girls Kendo club in for peeping…and now, he's in the dimensional gap with the two most powerful beings in the world on the way to the Underworld where the majority of the children are calling out to him to save them. It was a euphoric feeling.

"It's amazing…for them to be singing for me…it's hard to believe this is happening."

 **[It's strange…The song that I detested so much…Now, it feels strong to me…Kukuku…Looks like I'm seriously breaking down now…]**. Ddraig stated despondently.

"Hahaha! Let it be Ddraig. This song is something which is very warm and comforting right now. It's a song of hope and happiness. I think it's a good thing." Ise said, before looking to his side where Ophis was blankly staring at him. "Ophis-chan, are you ready to go home?"

"Home? I have, no such place." She answered.

"Fufufu…don't be silly. You are my kawaii imouto…my home is your home. You can live with me as long as you want. That's what families are like." He responded. Upon hearing that, Ophis displays the first blatant sing of emotion he had seen thus far. Her eyes widened in surprise before a dazzling smile graced her face.

"I, am Onii-sama's family. I, shall go together with you." She replied before Ise scooped her up into a warm embrace, no longer able to refrain himself as her cuteness was just too deadly.

As Ise finally put her down, dusting any dirt off of her, they broke through the Dimensional Gap and were greeted with the purple skies of the Underworld. There were skill quite a few of the monsters milling about and the largest one was right in front of them, being held at bay by the Lucifer peerage. He spotted Grayfia-san flying about, delivering some devastating hammer blows to the creature all while looking like a badass warrior queen. He made a note to never get on her bad side.

"Ophis-chan, I need to go take care of something real quick. I'll be back in a minute so sit tight okay." Ise said, getting a nod from Ophis before he vanished in a blur of black. He zipped through the skies and finally spotted his target. He let a fond smile come across his face as he gazed at his comrades. Even though he's been a little icy to them these last few weeks…he still cares a great deal for them. As such, he can safely say that he missed them a bit. They say that absence makes that heart grow fonder and his certainly did. Coming so close to death made him realise that holding on to such grudges would be pointless. He made a vow to try and be more accommodating to them in the future. He also spotted the Sitri peerage down there as well as Sairaorg. That guy looked as magnificent as ever. He eyes finally fell upon the visage of his beautiful manager. He smiled at the defiant look in her eyes as she glared at the enemy. She really was too good to be true. Ise decided that he would do something for her when this is all said and done to show his appreciation for her as well as make up for any stress that he may have caused her with his 'death'.

He put those thoughts out of his mind though as he got his game face on and focused on Jeanne, who was holding one of his little fans hostage.

Before she knew what happened, Jeanne's pretty face was introduced to the bottom of a size 11 boot courtesy of Ise delivering a perfectly executed helicopter kick, sending her flying in the opposite direction as he scooped up the boy in his arms as he used his momentum to go skidding backwards with one hand on the ground and his head down as he tried to control him movement. He came to a stop opposite the devil group and Jeanne, who was slowly picking herself up out of the rubble.

As he lifted his head up, the brown hair that was covering his face fell away, revealing his piercing green eyes and handsome face, as he gave a roguish grin at his shocked audience.

"Yo…Sorry I'm late."

"""Ise-sama/Ise/Ise-kun/Ise-senpai/Ise-san/Hyoudou Ise!"""

His friends shouted upon seeing him. He was in his regular outfit of black leather pants with three red straps on his right thigh along with black leather boots. He wore a plain white button-up shirt that was left untucked with the top button left undone showing off his tantalising neckline as well as his dragon fang necklace. He wore a knee length black leather jacket over it that had a thick covering of white fur around the collar.

"Oppai Dragon!" The little boy in his arms cheered as he gazed upon his hero. Ise gave him a smile in return.

"Hey there little guy. That was mighty brave of you. Good job. I'll take it from here though." Ise said with a ruffle of his hair. He vanished from his spot, the boy in his arms, before they both appeared next to Sairaorg. "Hey Sairaorg, do me a favour and keep an eye on the little tyke will you. There's a few things I need to take care of."

"Hahaha…Hyoudou Ise…you never cease to amaze me. Sure, I'll watch the boy." He replied. Ise gave him a thumbs up before vanishing once again.

This time, he appeared before Jeanne with his fist cocked back, he concentrated his **Busoshoku Haki** in his fist, holding just a little back as to not kill her, before unleashing a devastating falcon punch to her mid-section. She was sent flying through two buildings before her broken body came to a stop. She was out cold and bleeding. A few of her bones were jutting out at odd angles as the concussive force of the punch as well as the journey through concrete took its toll on her body.

"Xenovia, Irina. Go collect her and bring her to Asia for healing. Make sure to slap some magic supressing bracelets on her and ensure she stays unconscious. She will tell us a lot about her organisation when this is over." He ordered, getting no hesitation from either of the two mentioned as they both gave him a comical salute before taking off.

Once they got to work, Ise took off once again, only this time heading back towards Great Red.

"I'm seeing things right? That's was Hyoudou who came here riding Great Red like a fucking steed…right?" Saji asked out loud, looking completely befuddled. His King just gave a tired sigh as she massaged her temples.

"It's best you not question it, Saji. When it comes to Ise-kun, the impossible rarely stays as such." Sona advised. Saji nodded dumbly…before catching onto the slip in her sentence where she referred to Ise in a casual and friendly manner, using his nickname. His eyes burned with anger and jealousy as he glared at the spot in the distance, vowing to beat the shit out of that bastard for making Sona-kaichou call him so familiarly.

The girls of the ORC were shedding tears at seeing Ise, well all except Rossweisse who just nodded her head in confirmation, having never believed that he had died in the first place. They were having a hard time processing their emotions at this point and simply settled for gazing at him happily as he went about doing what he did best.

Ravel had a beautiful smile on her face as she gazed at her future Master. She had absolutely no doubts about his safety. She knew he would never lose to such a lowly worm like Shalba Beelzebub. All she could do up to this point was wait for his return as she rallied his friends. And once again, he proved her faith in her to be absolutely worth it.

Ise reappeared atop Great Red, right next to Ophis. He saw that the Lucifer Peerage was still having a bit of an issue with the largest monster, who had stopped moving and was staring straight at the large red dragon.

"Oi, Ddraig? What's going on here?" He asked his partner.

 **[Haaa….well Great Red said, and I quote, 'I don't like that monster because it glared at me']**. Ddraig replied with a dead-pan look on his face at the absurdity of the Apocalypse Dragon. Ise sweat-dropped at this, feeling a bit sorry for the monster who managed to garner the wrath of the Sekiryuushinntei for simply glaring at him. This solidified Ise's opinion of Great Red as a delinquent high schooler. It made him wonder if this really was a peaceful dragon. **[Anyway, Partner. Great-Red is saying it will lend its powers, so let's defeat that monster]**.

"Lend me his powers? How?" Ise asked incredulously.

"It is okay. Onii-sama and Great-Red should 'combine'. Onii-sama's current body, it is kind of the same as the True-Dragon. You can combine." Ophis supplemented, sounding like it was a completely normal occurrence.

"Oooi, Ddraig! What is my cute little Ophis-chan talking about?" Ise asked nervously before Great Red's body started emitting a red aura that blanketed the entire area. Ise's body started emitting the same kind of aura as they started to resonate with each other.

Ise blacked out for a few seconds before he finally came to. The first thing he spotted was the monster that was in front of him before, only this time it wasn't a hulking monstrosity…it was at eye level with him…which made zero sense at all.

 **[Did you regain consciousness, Partner?]**. Ddraig asked.

'Err…Yeah, I have. But why does that crazy looking monster look smaller than before?' He asked in response

 **[It isn't any smaller than before…you just became a hell of a lot bigger]**. At hearing Ddraig response, Ise looked around and realised that everything became micro-sized. Not only that, but he was now covered in his **[Balance Breaker]** armour as well. He could see the tiny figures of the Lucifer peerage flitting about as well as the once towering skyscrapers of the Underworld barely reaching his knees. He felt like he was in Lego Land. **[It seems that you finally understand it. Great Red said that he will lend his power to you right? This is what he meant. Great Red made you into his size, just like Ophis said, by combining. And thus you became a super gigantic mecha…congratulations]**. Ddraig said dryly.

'Fuck you, Ddraig! Stop deriving some sick amusement from my suffering. Why the hell is he even doing this? Couldn't he just have roared and blew that abomination away?'

 **[Well, he said that this isn't really his battle to win. Plus, apparently it's a lot cooler to be a giant mecha as he's always wanted to see one in action]**.

'I can feel a migraine coming on. Let's just get this over with before this crazy bastard gets me into an even more outrageous situation.'

 **[The good news is that there is a finishing move for you to use according to Great Red]**.

'Great!'

 **[The bad news is that it would destroy the entire area if you use it as its destructive power is insane]**.

'Fuck!'

 **[We have to use it though, there's no other way]**.

Ise nodded before walking (read: stomping) a little closer and waving over Grayfia.

"Nee-san! Can you hear me? It's me, Ise." He called out.

"Ise-san? That gigantic Sekiryuutei is really you then? I'm glad you are safe." She said with a relieved tone and expression on her beautiful face.

"Hahaha…yeah. A lot of things happened but I'm back. Thanks for your concern." He replied.

"Fufufu…it's no problem. What is with this gigantic form though?" She questioned

"Nee-san, there isn't much time so I will explain about this form afterwards. There's something I need your help with. I have a way to defeat that monster but I need your cooperation." He stated. Grayfia's face took on a stern look as his words that truly made her look like a warrior queen. Ise felt his face heat up as he cursed Sirzechs for being such a lucky bastard for bagging such an outrageously beautiful woman as his wife.

"Let me hear it. What should I…No…What should we do?" She replied

"Okay. I need you to get that monster up into the air. If you can do that, I can release a special attack." He responded. Grayfia smiled at his request which isn't even much a proper plan.

"I see. It's a plan that is very easy to understand. More than that, your 'special' attack sounds very heartening. Let's do it. If I can't do at least that, then how can I call myself the 'Queen' of the Lucifer group?!" She declared as she flew off, giving out orders to the rest of the peerage.

They went to work slowly wearing the monster down with powerful attacks before one of the members lopped off its leg, which slowly started regenerating, but it was enough. A large magic circle appeared beneath the monster which started glowing brightly.

"We will take it up now Ise-san!" Grayfia shouts as the monster is launched up by the impact from the magic-circle, blasting him up straight into the sky.

"Alright Ddraig, Let's do this!" He said.

 **[You got it!]**. Ddraig responds immediately as the chest portion of the [Boosted Gear Scale-Mail] slides open allowing a large cannon to push out. **[Longinus Smasher. This is a taboo power which you are not supposed to attain outside of the Juggernaut Drive]**.

Ise remembered the last time he used this move and got a little chill at the destruction he caused. The cannon started vibrating silently as a massive red aura gathered at the tip. As the monster turned its attention to the cannon upon its descent, Ise let loose.

" **[LONGINUS SMASHER!]"**

A thick red aura burst forth from the cannon, completely enveloping the monster before detonating in a colossal explosion that literally shook the Underworld. As the smoke cleared away, not a single trace of the monster remained. It was completely vaporised.

Ise's body was once again surrounded by a red aura before his perception changed once again as everything was back to scale. His armour was gone and he was back in his base form. He looks around and finally turns his eyes to Great Red, who was high up in the sky, staring straight at him. The two stared in silence for a moment before Ise gave him a smirk and a thumbs up.

"Thanks for all your help big guy!" He says.

The sky behind Great Red started opening up, showing the Dimensional Gap, as he opened his mouth and spoke to Ise for the first time.

 **Zoom Zoom Iyaaan**

The smile on Ise's face froze as he heard those words from the Ultimate existence.

 **Zoom Zoom Iyaaan.** **Zoom Zoom Iyaaan**

Great Red kept singing as he entered the Dimensional Gap. As the portal finally closed, the smile fell off Ise's face as he had a hollow look in his eyes.

"Neh? Ddraig? What the fuck just happened?"

 **[I didn't hear it. Boku didn't hear anything -moun]**. Ddraig replied in a childish voice.

"Oooi! Ddraig! Stop trying to run away from reality!" Ise protested.

"Zoom Zoom Iyaaan." Ophis says with a cute tilt of her head as she appears next to Ise. He froze for a moment before scooping her up into a large hug as he nuzzled her cheek with his own.

"Kawaii! It's so much better when you say it, Ophis-chan! You are definitely better than that useless delinquent dragon, Great Red." Ise declared, causing a satisfied gleam to appear in Ophis's eyes at hearing his praise ahead of her rival.

After pampering her for a bit more, he scooped her up and placed her on his back before releasing his large dragon wings and taking off towards where his friends were. Ophis tightened her grip around his neck as she snuggled into his back as he soared through the sky.

"Comfortable." She murmured, getting a smile from Ise.

His sharp eyes spotted his friends as he neared their destination once again, happy to see that they were still unharmed. He noticed that Gasper was unconscious and wondered what that was about. As he finally touched down, he took on their expressions once more. A few of them were still in a state of shock while others were looking at him with tears in their eyes. He just shook his head fondly at them.

"I'm glad to see you all again." He said with a soft smile, which released the flood gates as he was tackled by Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina and Koneko. It was quite the dog pile, luckily he was sturdy enough to stay on his feet, but he didn't protest as he let them get it out of their systems as they cried. It must have been quite a harrowing experience for them these past few days and he wouldn't begrudge them this moment. He simply returned their affectionate gesture with a fond smile on his face.

While they were caught up in their emotions, he turned his head to the others.

"Rossweisse, it good to see you again as well. I see your training paid off. Your aura feels a lot more potent than it was before." Ise complimented the white haired beauty.

"I'm glad to see that the rumours of your death were greatly exaggerated as well. It's good to have you back, Ise-kun." She replied with a smile. She would never say it out loud, but she had a bit of a soft spot for the lovable pervert.

"Yo Pretty Boy." Said Ise as he gave a cheeky look to Yuuto who just smiled in fond exasperation.

"Ise-kun, you really are something else." Replied the blonde [Knight].

"Sairaorg, always a pleasure to see you." Ise tipped his head to his rival.

"Hyoudou Ise. Wonders never cease to amaze me." Sairaorg replied with a cheeky smile.

"Hahaha, what can I say?" He responded with a shrug before his eyes turned to the next person. "Sona, Saji as well. You guys look to be in good condition."

Sona simply pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose before replying.

"I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't let something like this keep you down forever. So I guess I should just say, Welcome back."

Ise gave her a smile and a nod in response as Saji gave him a murderous glare for being so intimately familiar with his crush.

Ise's gaze turned to the final, and most important person there. His green eyes locked onto the dark blue of his manager. Nothing needed to be said between them as their eyes conveyed all that they needed to. He could see the trust and the confidence she had in his return and she could see the happiness and the relief that he was finally back where he belongs. They both exchanged genuine smiles as they said the only appropriate words that came to mind.

"I'm home." Ise said.

"Welcome home." Ravel replied warmly.

After a while, the girls disengaged him and worked to clean up the tears from their faces. Ise took the time to ask something that was bothering him.

"Sooo…what's up with Gya-suke?" He asked as he pointed to the unconscious cross-dresser.

"Err…he exhausted himself while taking out Georg." Rias replied nervously. Ise let out an impressed whistle at hearing his kouhai defeated the second in command of the Hero Faction. He could tell that there was more to the story but decided that this wasn't the time for it.

"The power to attract the strong, it truly is a scary thing if it can come this far. I came here to look at the monster that was going to destroy the capital city Lilith, but I never thought you would appear alongside Great Red, Hyoudou Ise" A voice said as they all turned to look at the leader of the Hero Faction, Cao Cao. He was casually walking to them, resting his spear on his shoulder.

"Oh ho? If it isn't my old friend, Cao Cao. How've you been doing buddy?" Ise asked in a condescending tone of voice, causing Cao Cao's eyebrow to twitch slightly…breaking his normally composed appearance.

"You are as unpleasant as ever, Sekiryuutei." He replied, getting a shit-eating grin from Ise in response. "But still…to come back after experiencing the poison of Samael. Your ability to survive is truly astounding. You are like a cockroach that refuses to die."

"What can I say? I'm not as _intimately_ familiar with Death as you are, if you catch my drift." Ise teased with a mocking look in his eyes as he gestured with his eyebrows, referencing the homosexual relationship between Cao Cao and Hades that he implied that existed the last time that they met. Cao Cao's eyebrows were twitching even more violently as compared to before causing Ise's grin to widen.

Cao Cao had wanted to say more concerning Ise's ability to survive and the luck he seems to have had to meet Great Red, but the Sekiryuutei was doing his absolute best to get on the Chinese youth's nerves that all of his comments went out the window.

As the stare down between the two powerhouses intensified, a creepy aura started manifesting to the right of Cao Cao. The black aura started coalescing and taking shape as an ornamental black robe, a scythe and a clown mask.

Ise was familiar with this aura and this appearance. It was the Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper, Pluto. He involved himself in their affairs at the behest of his master, Hades, earlier. Ise, who was still pissed off at the skeleton-God glared dangerously at the Reaper.

 **It hasn't been that long since we last met everyone**

Cao Cao sighs at the appearance of the Grim Reaper.

"Pluto, why are you here?" He asks. Apparently, the appearance of the Grim reaper wasn't in the cards for the wielder of the [True Longinus].

 **It's an order from Hades-sama. He told me to capture Ophis once she appears, no matter the cost**

As he says this, his greedy eyes move to Ophis who is standing next to Ise. Upon hearing this and seeing his action, Ise's killing intent increases dramatically, so much so that most of those present are affected by the violent intentions of the Sekiryuutei. Ise vowed in his mind to crush the worthless piece of trash in front of him to dust for daring to lay his filthy eyes on Ophis. He was about to engage the Grim Reaper, when he felt a familiar aura. He smirked lightly, before relaxing his body, deciding to leave it to his rival.

"I will be your opponent…Ultimate-level Grim Reaper, Pluto." A magic circle appeared between the two parties as a handsome silver haired youth appeared from it. Vali Lucifer had a bloodthirsty grin on his face as he stared at the Grim Reaper upon declaring his challenge, already donning his [Scale Mail]. "Like I thought, you have returned, Hyoudou Issei." He commented as his eyes turned to Ise who smirked at him in return.

"I will take the lack of surprise in your voice as a compliment, Vali."

Vali smirks at Ise's reply before turning his attention to Pluto.

"I wanted to take out my anger from back in the artificial dimension on someone. I was having trouble deciding whether I should take it out on Hades or the Hero-faction, but I left Hades to Azazel, Bikou and the others. I was waiting for the Hero-faction to appear, but the Gremory group took them out. Then if this is the case, the only one I can take out my anger on is you, Pluto." Vali says with a stony look on his face, but Ise could see the underlying anger and frustration in his eyes. Pluto makes his stance at Vali after spinning his scythe.

 **I heared that you sent Fenrir to Hades-sama's place. I received the message just before coming here. The fang that is able to kill a god is truly a serious threat…We've truly received a terrifying assault**

"We captured Fenrir for such occasions." Vali replied succinctly.

 **It's a dangerous thought, were you hoping to fight the Gods from each of the factions?**

"If we don't have a negotiation 'tool' like that, we won't be able to take on God head on right?"

 **Very well. But for me to take you on, who is the true descendant of the Lucifer, and also someone who is the Hakuryuukou…I really don't know what will happen even though I've lived for such a long time. It feels like my soul will go even higher if I defeat you**

An oppressive aura started emitting from Vali's armour as his power started pulsating. The aura was pure white and enveloped the entirety of his armour, along with the jewels which started flashing.

"I, the one to awaken. -Am the Hakuryuukou who will take the law down to the darkness."

 **[What we strengthen is the height of the heavenly-dragon!]**

 **[The path we go is the road of the domination of the Hakuryuukou!]**

 **[We stop the infinite and devour the dream!]**

The voices were filled with neither the hatred nor malice that normally accompanied them. They were instead projecting pure fighting spirit.

"I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream. I shall become a pure emperor of the dragon….."

 **[[[["I shall have you obey the silver-white illusions and the perfect evil-ways."]]]]**

 **[Juggernaut Over Drive!]**

As the light dissipates, Vali is seen covered in silver-white armour, and is emitting outrageous amounts of aura. His mere presence and overwhelming power was crushing his surroundings.

Ise realised, from the little information that was presented to him, that this guy subjugated the past possessors of the [Divine Dividing] as opposed to his own method of coming to an understanding with them. Even though he didn't agree with the method, he came to appreciate the sheer resilience of his rival. His blood started boiling in excitement at the thought of fighting him.

"[Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive]. It is similar, but different to [Juggernaut Drive]. An enhanced form which only I can use. You shall taste this strength with your own body!" Vali declares while pointing at Pluto, who goes slashing towards Vali an impressive speeds, leaving after-images in his wake. Vali didn't move from his spot and allowed Pluto to come to him. The next sound that was heard was the sounds of something breaking.

 **Wha!**

Pluto looks on in shock at the scythe in his hands, now in pieces courtesy of Vali's fist. He didn't get much time to dwell on it though as he received an uppercut to the jaw from Vali, sending him flying into the air. Vali directed his right hand towards the airborne Pluto and closes his palm.

" **Compress"**

 **[Compression Divider!]**

 **[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide!]**

Pluto's body, which is still in the air starts to get compressed in length, then next by width. Then again by length and so on until his entire body is halved. The process doesn't stop though and is continuing without pause.

 **Something like this…..! Such power like this…!**

Pluto screams in panic, unable to believe what is happening to him. Vali simply stares at him without mercy.

"Perish."

Pluto, whose body became so small that only those with the sharpest eyesight could pick him out, screamed out as he was erased completely from existence. There was no glorious battle or fanfare as the life of the most powerful Grim Reaper was snuffed out without mercy.

Vali allowed his armour to dissipate as he took heavy breaths, clearly having a lot taken out of him from using his new form. But the form was extremely dangerous if the way he erased Pluto instantly was anything to go by. Ise was deeply impressed. The others were speechless in the face of Vali's overwhelming power.

"The Two Heavenly Dragons are truly terrifying." Sairaorg say with an eager smile on his face.

"Vali. I was right to not allow you to use [Juggernaut Drive] back in the artificial dimension." Cao Cao says with a perturbed expression as he stares at Vali.

"The [Juggernaut Drive] excels in terms of destruction, but it comes with danger to your life and the risk of going out of control. The form I just showed you minimized that as much as possible. But what's different from [Juggernaut Drive] is that it can be strengthened even more. Cao Cao, your greatest failure is that you didn't kill me when you had a chance." Vali declared, getting a sour look from Cao Cao. The expression is quickly wiped off his face though as he gazes across the rest of the devils.

"So what should we do now? Will the one who will play with me be, Hyoudou Issei? Or Vali? Or Sairaorg Bael? Or will you come at me all at once? No…Taking on all of you will be impossible. It would be reckless if I take on three [Longinus] class [Sacred Gears]." Cao Cao states arrogantly. As Cao Cao is caught up in his own hubris, Vali makes his way towards Ise.

"His [Seven Treasures]…how many of them do you know?" Vali asks.

"Only one. The one which allows him to destroy weapons." Ise replies, regretting that he didn't allow Cao Cao more time to show off his ability during the last fight.

"He has one which seals women's abilities, one which transfers attacks, one which transfers his opponents, one which allows him to fly, the ability to create many doubles like Kiba Yuuto's [Blade Blacksmith] [Balance Breaker], and the last one focuses heavily on destruction" Vali advised, getting an appreciative nod from Ise, who had no problems taking on Cao Cao as he stepped forward.

"So my opponent will be the Sekiryuutei I see. And the others aren't moving knowing that." Cao Cao points out with a happy smile.

Without a word, seven orbs appear around Cao Cao and start rotating around his body. The silence of his [Balance Breaker] is quite unnerving to most, but Ise just grins in anticipation.

" **Balance Break!"**

 **[Welsh Dragon - Balance Breaker!]**

A blood red aura surrounds his body as his armour manifests around him. When the light dies down, his sub-species [Balance Breaker] is on display for all to see (AN:/ again, for a visual…it is the dragon deification armour from volume 22 on page 145 minus the four wings and the blasters).

This was the first time anyone, besides Sairaorg, saw his new form up close and personal. They were all staring in awe at his new armour. Vali had a battle hungry look in his eyes as he stared at the new [Balance Breaker].

"It truly is an impressive sight and would be quite intimidating for a lesser opponent." Cao Cao comments as he shoots into the air.

" **Hatsutei Ratana"**

There was on orb beneath his feet so Ise assumed that this was his ability to fly. Without hesitation, he allowed his dragon wings (AN: / Red Dragon Archfiends wings from Yugi-Oh 5D's) out and took off after his opponent.

The two of them stare at one another from across the sky as the tension starts to rise. Ise is the one who takes the initiative as he releases an orb of emerald energy from the tip of his finger towards Cao Cao.

" **Flash Cannon"**

As the attack approaches Cao Cao, a spiral appears in front of him and sucks up the attack.

'This is the ability to transfer attacks.' Ise thought as a spiral appears beneath him. He uses his inhuman reflexes to dodges at the last second as the torrent of green energy spews out at him.

Seeing that a single attack wouldn't have much success, Ise decides to go with a multiple scattered attack.

" **Higan!"**

He says as both his hands mimic a gun and he shoots out small orbs of compressed fire at Cao Cao.

" **Gahapatei Ratana!"**

One of the orbs around Cao Cao appears in front of him as dozens of humanoid figures appear in the way of the attack, shielding him. Ise realised that this was his ability to duplicate himself, similar to Yuuto. They weren't very durable though as they were taken down with a single hit each.

Cao Cao vanishes after the attack is done and Ise had to have his **Haki** on overdrive to dodge the swipe of the holy spear that came at his head. It seems that Cao Cao can transport not only his opponents, but himself as well with one of his abilities. It was basically teleportation. Not a fun ability to fight against.

Ise lashed out with a spin kick as he dodged, which Cao Cao stopped with the body of his spear before he regained his posture and thrust the glowing tip at Ise.

Ise used one of his large wings and flapped it hard, sending him in the opposite direction quickly and avoiding the thrust. He then sends out a bullet of demonic power at Cao Cao, who once again absorbs it. But he didn't notice Ise charging in after the bullet and was therefore caught off guard when he saw an armoured red fist approach his face at high velocity. It was only a desperate application of his transportation ability prevented him from having his head taken off.

Ise was beginning to get a little annoyed at his opponent's ability. Due to the fact that all seven of the orbs looked exactly the same, it was impossible to anticipate which ability was being used.

Ise continued to attempt to engage him in a physical battle, but Cao Cao just used either his reflexes or his transportation ability to evade. Sometimes Cao Cao would use his [Medusa's Eye] ability to turn Ise's armour to stone, but Ise would just destroy those portions and reform them before carrying on. It was turning into a game of cat and mouse between the two. Ise knew that that longer this battle went on, the better it would be for him. Regardless of Cao Cao's abilities, in a battle of attrition, he would always lose against Ise who has a superior composition.

Ise knew that he couldn't take any chances though as he didn't want to allow Cao Cao the opportunity to use any of his trump cards.

Ise, after getting a little fed up at Cao Cao's dodging, decides to use a wide area attack to smoke him out.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

"Eat this." Ise said as the mouth portion of his armour opens up and he breaths out a colossal amount of fire that blankets a large portion of the sky that they were fighting in.

Cao Cao had no choice but to use his transportation ability to dodge, which Ise was counting on as he used his **Kenbunshoku no Haki** to anticipate the place he would appear. He silently detached [Ascalon] from his [Sacred Gear] and held it in the palm of his left hand as charged towards the anticipated destination.

Cao Cao had a look of surprise on his face as he was forced to block a sword strike as soon as he reappeared. He was forced on the defensive as Ise's powerful swings were not giving him any room to manoeuvre.

While his skill with a sword was nowhere near the levels of Yuuto, he was good enough to be above average and his superior strength and speed gave him an added edge.

Cao Cao, seeing that he was being boxed in, decided to be a little reckless.

" **Parinaaya Ratana!"**

An orb went flying to Ise from close range. Not expecting him to do something so rash, Ise was left unable to dodge the attack. He collected his aura towards his abdomen and strengthened his body with **Busoshoku no Haki** was he prepared to take the attack head on.

As the orb collided with his armour, there was a massive impact that took place. The sound of it rang through the air. The shockwave reverberated throughout Ise's body as he understood that this was the orb that focused on destructive power. He spit out a little blood but he wasn't in too bad of a condition. His defensive measures as well as his naturally sturdy body lessened that damage that was done. He could already feel his regeneration kicking in and healing whatever damage was done. The impact of the attack did send him flying back though, so there was a bit of a gap that opened up between the two of them.

Ise could see that Cao Cao was breathing a little heavier and his attention was off him. The attack clearly took a lot out of him and he expected to fatally wound Ise, which explains why he let his guard down. Seeing an opportunity, Ise took out a vial of black goop and poured some of it on the tip of [Ascalon] before putting the vial away before Cao Cao could notice.

When he finally looks up, a look of astonishment appears on his face.

"That ability is still incomplete as it overlaps with the ability to destroy weapons. It is also a bit unclear in its application. Regardless, it should have destroyed most of your body." Cao Cao say in befuddlement.

"Ha! I'm far sturdier that I look buddy. You're going to have to do far better that that to leave any scratches on me." Ise declared before he charges at Cao Cao.

Knowing that he is still a bit drained from executing his last attack, Cao Cao elects to block the oncoming sword strike from Ise instead of teleporting. Something that will cost him as Ise anticipated him doing that and was actually hoping for it.

As the [True Longinus] and [Ascalon] connected, the black viscous substance on the end of the holy sword bounced off from the impact and landed on Cao Cao's face. He shut his eyes for a moment, fearing being temporarily blinded, but he noticed that Ise disengaged him.

He was confused and attempted to wipe some of the substance off his eye before an unbelievable amount of pain wracked his body. He is forced to bend at the waist as he coughs out a large amount of blood. His screams could be heard from throughout the area as his insides are battered torturously.

"Wha?! What have you done to me?!" He wheezes out painfully.

"It's Samael's blood. The portion that Shalba used against me." Ise said emotionlessly. "I had Ophis extract it from my old body for me to use."

Cao Cao's eyes widened in shock and realisation.

"…My eye! My medusa's eye!" He shouts in fear. His eyes was already destroyed by the poison and was leaking a large amount of blood.

"Correct. Medusa was closely related to serpents, hence susceptible to [Samael's Curse]." Ise's verifies. "Isn't it ironic? The reason for your defeat and your largest weakness…it that you weren't completely human." Ise stated coldly.

Cao Cao starts to laugh pitifully at that, realising that in his pursuit for power, he had strayed from his most defining trait. It was a bitter pill to swallow for someone like him. He knew that his mostly human body would never be able to withstand the curse in the same way that Ise and Vali did.

"Then I will use [Truth Idea]." He declares painfully. "Spear…The true holy-spear which pierces through God. Suck the ambition of a king of domination sleeping within me, and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. You! Announce the will, and turn into a glow."

After his chant, the tip of the spear opens and a magnificent amount of light starts erupting from it. As it reaches a crescendo, the light eventually starts to die down and weaken. The light eventually disappears and shows the still open tip. Cao Cao looks on his shock, unable to believe what just happened.

"It's not…activating…?" He said confusedly. Ise raised an eyebrow at that. After a few seconds, an expression of realisation appears on Cao Cao's face. "I see. So that is your 'will'. So you have picked Sekiryuutei's dream over my ambition."

That was a shocking announcement from Cao Cao. Even Ise was having a hard time comprehending why such a thing happened.

"So you received the curse Cao Cao" Vali said as he came to a stop not too far from the two combatants.

"Hey Vali…Your rival is the best." Cao Cao said with a bloody smile on his face.

"I won't hand him over to you, Cao Cao." Vali said with a challenging smirk. "Why did the [Truth Idea] fail? You tried to use it just before right? I sensed it when I was coming towards this building."

"The [Truth Idea] is related to the 'will' of the God from the Bible. The will of the deceased God sucks the ambition of the holder of this spear, and by responding to how strong the opponent is, it creates many effects and miracles…That can be something with absolute power to destroy the opponent…or a blessing to the opponent to capture their hearts. But the answer the [Truth Idea] gave to Sekiryuutei is silence. This implies that the Sekiryuutei won this match, and this spear wants to see Hyoudou Issei's dream over mine…" Cao Cao explained.

Vali then smiles in amusement after hearing that.

"So that holy-spear chose Hyoudou Issei and not Cao Cao. That's why I told you remember? That you should have taken down me and Hyoudou Issei before we become out of control. And this is the result. An end which just seems dull. Like I thought, the person who has the right to defeat the Sekiryuutei is me." Cao Cao laughs bitterly at hearing Vali.

"I wanted to defeat him…" Cao Cao says feebly as he coughs out blood. Ise makes a disgusted face at hearing the words being traded by these two. They were speaking as though he was some popular girl that they each wanted a chance to date. It was making him sick.

"Yeah, that's right. I will be the one defeating Hyoudou Issei." Sairaorg says as he comes to the scene.

"My friend sure is very popular." Yuuto adds his comment

'Fuck, more dudes are here. Just what I need. This is a total fucking sausage fest. And they're all looking at me with such intensity. Ugh…It's making me want to puke. I need to fill up on [Oppai Power] soon to counterbalance the outrageous amount of testosterone I'm being exposed to.' Ise thought with disturbed look on his face.

A familiar mist suddenly surrounds Cao Cao before it disappears revealing Georg, whose body looks like it went through the grinder. He is missing one of his eyes and one of his arms. His left leg is an off black colour as well. He clearly looks like he's seen better days.

"Let's return, Cao Cao." Georg says brokenly, clearly fighting back some kind of trauma.

"Georg…" Cao Cao whispered.

"Cao Cao. We…have made many miscalculations, but we weren't entirely wrong. Except…" Georg says as he takes Cao Cao's hand and activates the transportation magic-circle. "We will be eliminated if we get involved with the Two Heavenly Dragons…Just like Shalba and the others…"

"You are right, Georg…" Cao Cao replies before they disappear in the magic circle.

Ise did nothing to stop them nor did any of the others. For one, the battle was already won. For another, and this was from Ise's perspective, Cao Cao was already a dead man. His vulnerable human body could never hope to fight off the poison of Samael. Ise could have easily killed him, but that would have given him an easy way out. Ise was still holding a grudge for what he did to Ophis and wanted him to suffer a slow, painful death with the very tool he sought to control the Ouroboros Dragon with. It was a cruel twist of irony for Cao Cao to face and Ise took pleasure in the agony that the arrogant hero was sure to be in at this moment. For now though, he had to deal with the aftermath of this little incursion of the Khaos Brigade on the Underworld.

Not long after that was done, Arthur showed up from a rip in space, informing his leader that they were done making a rampage in Hades' dimension. He also issued a challenge of a promise of a future fight to Yuuto, who clarified that he had defeated Siegfried. Vali and Arthur both left, but not before Vali stated his intent to finish their battle in the future. Sairaorg also left to collect his peerage and get started on repairing the Underworld.

 **[Partner that was a good fight. For you to also start fighting not just with your power but also with your brain…You have come a long way since you started and you are definitely worthy of being the Sekiryuutei]**. Ddraig praises Ise, who looks at his left arm in confusion.

"What is it, all of a sudden?"

 **[No…You should be fine with this. It looks like I used too much power to revive your body. I will lose my consciousness very soon…Don't worry though…I will make sure you can use the [Boosted Gear] even without me…That's why I'm glad I was able to see a good fight…at the end…]**. Ddraig says weakly. Ise looks at his gauntlet with a profound look of sadness at hearing that. **[My partner…Ise. Thank you. It was a fun ride]**.

"Ddraig!" Ise shouts frantically at hearing his partner's voice being cut off. He was using all of the control exercises that Ddraig had taught him to stop himself from crying at losing his partner. Ddraig has been with him through so much and he didn't know if he could continue being the Sekiryuutei without him and his guidance. They had a strange relationship but it was one that Ise treasured which was why it was hard to accept not ever hearing Ddraig's voice ever again.

As he was contemplating these thoughts…he heard a sound that both pissed him off and made him want to laugh with joy.

 **[Gugoooooooooooooooo]**.

Ise realised what that sound was. It was a snore. More specifically, it was the sound of Ddraig snoring. The bastard was fast asleep.

"Ddraig is exhausted because he used his powers in the dimensional gap. He's sleeping." Ophis says as she gently touches his gauntlet, having silently snuck up on him. Ise looks at her with a smile of relief.

"Sleeping? That bastard made me think he was dying. I'm definitely going to get him back when he wakes up. Maybe by watching a season marathon of the Oppai Dragon show. That should be fitting punishment." Ise says with a creepy smile on his face. He smiles normally though, when he looks at Ophis. He gently pats her head, causing her to silently purr at his ministrations. "Are you ready to go home, Ophis-chan?" He asks with a warm smile.

Ophis looks at Ise, and for the second time, displays a large degree of outward emotion. She makes an adorable smiley face as her eyes light up in joy at him.

"Hai, Onii-sama."

There was no better response that Ise could have ever asked for. All was right again in his world. He couldn't wait to get back into the swing of things.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Damn, that's a long chapter. This was the longest chapter I have ever written for any story. It took me a while to get out due to the inspirational juices not fully flowing. Anyway, I didn't manage to finish it and this is the end of this arc. I will probably be moving onto an original arc next chapter where Ise picks up one or two of his future peerage members. I'm not sure when I'll get that chapter out but I eventually will at some time so be patient._

 _Regarding the events of this chapter…I wanted to show the feelings of the ORC, which I have neglected a bit these last few chapters and give them some spotlight. The rest of the background events happened almost the same as in the light novel i.e. the meeting with Ajuka, defeating Siegfried, Sirzechs and Azazel confronting Hades etc. So keep those in mind when you are reading._

 _I kept the way he defeated Cao Cao the same as the delicious irony of it was far too good to disregard. I initially had Ise kill him with his 'finisher' but decided against it and left him to suffer the poison instead._

 _The reason as to why I gave him Shalba's body is:_

 _I realised that the poison would be far too potent for him now that he's undergone such extensive dragonification._

 _I needed to give him a way to remain a devil and get his peerage without going back to being Rias' [Pawn]._

 _It's a bit cheesy, but I'm going to go with it. For those that read right, yes, he's not going to be Rias' [Pawn] any longer._

 _I found it kind of strange that she was able to reincarnate him the second time around in canon._

 _When he was first reincarnated, his specs were absolutely shitty so it wasn't hard for her. Azazel even said that in terms of pieces, Ddraig was 7.9 and Ise was 0.1._

 _But after his training with Tannin and attaining [Balance Breaker], his specs shot through the roof. He surpassed Rias then and there. He went on to defeat Diadora, Shalba, and Loki, kind of tied with Cao Cao and beat Sairaorg. If that wasn't enough, he received the flesh of Great Red as well as the power of Ophis…yet it still took only 8 [Pawn] pieces from Rias to reincarnate him._

 _HOW?!_

 _He was clearly stronger than her and his base specs weren't '0.1' any longer. The mutation pieces were meant to contain the Triaina and the Tue Queen…so I refuse to believe that they compensated for his additional power. The concept of mutation pieces were pretty vague as well were never fully explained in terms of their real capacity. Could they really reincarnate someone so vastly superior to the [King]?_

 _At that point, Ise was at the same level as the likes of Vali and Sairaorg…and I refuse to believe that Rias could have reincarnated them._

 _If someone can please give me a logical explanation as to how this happened in canon…it will be greatly appreciated._

 _If you are wondering about Ise's power level now, in terms of his base level…I would put him on par with Vali…both are somewhere just a few notches below Grayfia._

 _Anyway, like I said, I'll try to create a new mini arc next chapter to start building his peerage. If you have seen the list in the last few chapters, feel free to send me a PM for any scenarios that you can think of to introduce them._

 _For those that forgot, here's the list…_

 _Future Peerage:_

 _King: Hyoudou Ise_

 _Queen: Hildegarde (Beelzebub)_

 _Knight 1: Jeanne d'Arc – There wasn't a clear description of her given in the novels but whenever I picture her in my mind I think of Yukinokouji Nobara from Inu x Boku SS_

 _Knight 2: Mikazuchi Kagura (She has abilities that can be realistically transferred to the DxD universe. Expert swordsmanship + [Gravity Jail] sacred gear. Archenemy can be a demonic sword.)_

 _Bishop 1: Ravel Phenex_

 _Bishop 2: Akitsu (From Sekirei. She's another one of my favourite characters. She will be a yuki-onna here, which will account for her ice powers…plus she's got ridiculously huge oppai so she already fits in DxD)_

 _Rook 1: Rossweisse_

 _Rook 2: Senju Tsunade (Shinto clan similar to the Himejima's. Strong hand to hand combat with her usual style strength using magic instead of chakra + Twilight Healing. Plus…you have to have a MILF in the harem) – Mutation piece_

 _Pawn 1: Yoruichi (Nekoshou like Kuroka) – 6 pieces._

 _Pawn 2: Matsu (Sekirei – Human with a technology type [Sacred Gear] – plus she's a bigger pervert than Ise is with huge oppai.)_

 _Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll update this story next, but don't fret…I will eventually. Thank you all for taking the time to read this and your reviews are much appreciated._

 _Until the next time…Lionheart021 out!_


End file.
